


Gilbert's Letter

by LocalTrashBin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A little bit of action I guess but most of it's just Matt being a dork, Alfred is protective, Fights, Gilbert is a prince, Gilbert needs a break, Gilberts kind of an ass sometimes but I still love him, Human Names, I started writing this a while ago so my writing is meh, Inspired by Merlin, Lovi is a good friend, M/M, Magic, Matthew is a pure bean too good for this sinful world, Mattie is a servant, Mattie is sassy, Protective Gilbert, There's a lot of characters in here, discontinued, kingdom au, like very heavily inspired, there's fantasy and magic and all that jazz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalTrashBin/pseuds/LocalTrashBin
Summary: For hundreds of years, the Albion kingdom has been at war with the Teutonic kingdom. Few dare to venture into each other's lands. Those who do, rarely make it out alive. Hidden behind the thick forest border was a prince with a secret and kingdoms on the verge of war.And just his luck, Matthew managed to get caught up in it all.





	1. Into The Woods

_Once upon a time, there were two princes. They grew up together in riches and glory. Their kingdom was prosperous and wealthy, destined for greatness. However, after the death of the King and Queen, the oldest Prince took the throne, leaving his younger brother in the shadows. His younger brother was furious, feeling he had as much right to the throne as his brother. Out of jealously and spite, his brother threw a rebellion against his brother. The King, however, was able to protect the kingdom from his corrupt brother. His brother and his followers fled the kingdom and built their own kingdom. They fought over land and power for years, until eventually they came to the agreement that no man shall enter each other's land. Any trespassers would be punished by death. That is the only way they could keep peace between Albion and the Teutonic kingdom._

Matthew slammed the book closed. Well that was cheerful. How come none of his books ever had a happy ending?

Matthew yawned and stretched his back over the wooden chair. The sun flooded into the cheap, kitchen window as Matthew ran his hands through his long, untamed bangs. The smell of the bread from the wood stove filled the room. Matthew stood up to retrieve it. He pulled out the warm loaf and placed it on the counter. It smelt just right.

"Alfred! Food!" He announced to his brother, who dashed out of his bedroom and crashed into the wall with a thud. His armour dangling down from his shoulders.

"Just a second! I can't get this damn chain mail on!" He struggled, knocking things off the table as he sauntered over to the kitchen. Matthew sighed. He walked over to assist his struggling brother.

"Hold still." He demanded as Alfred squirmed around, trying to adjust the uncomfortable metal.

"Ugh! Dude! I hate this stupid armour! We've had this for what like a thousand years! Why can't they just change it?" He vented. Matthew shrugged as he clipped the hooks on the back.

"Okay, you're good." he announced. Alfred turned around, the armour staying in place.

"Thanks bro. You said there was food?" He asked, his eyes travelling over to the bread. Matthew nodded towards it.

"Help yourself." He said as he sat back down on the table, pulling out another book.

Their table was cluttered with junk. Mostly mass amounts of Matthew's books and Alfred's swords. The two never bothered to clean it.

"Thanks man!" Alfred said cheerfully as he ripped off a piece of the fresh bread and bit into it. Matthew sighed.

"I mean you could've used a knife but that's fine. Just destroy my loaf of bread whatever." He sulked. It had turned out really nice too. Alfred paused and glanced down at the bread knife on the table.

"Oops..." He muttered. Matthew rolled his eyes. Alfred plunked down on the chair across from him. The floor of their house gave a small thud as he sat.

The two were brothers. Though they looked the part, they hardly acted it. They couldn't have been more different. Alfred was broad with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was a knight of the Kirkland's Royal Army. He was a hero and almost everybody knew who he was. He was confident and loud, very loud. Matthew on the other hand was more slender. He had longer and lighter hair with sort of purple eyes. He didn't know where he'd inherited that from. Matthew was soft spoken and fairly anxious when it came to communication with other people. He was a physician in training, wanting to be a doctor and serve in Kirkland's Royal Army as their medic. Mostly so he could make sure his brother didn't do something stupid and die.

Despite their differences, the two were inseparable. If Alfred was there, Matthew was there. That's just how it worked, they were a two package deal. However, Matthew was finding it difficult to find a physician who would train him. Until he had proper training, he wouldn't be allowed to join the armies medical team. Meaning he'd be separated from his brother during long missions. Not like he already wasn't.

"So, training today?" Matthew asked as he pulled out some of his text books. Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, Artie's working us like dogs." He stated.

Arthur was the youngest Prince of the Kirkland family, and head of the army. The Kirkland family had four brothers, Prince Arthur, Prince Dylan, Prince Seamus and King Alister. King Alister was the current leader of Albion.

"Really? That sucks. I'm looking for herbs today. There's this rare one that grows right on the eastern border. One of the physicians in town needs it badly. If I get it for him, he might take me in as his apprentice." Matthew announced. He'd been working hard to get someone to take him.

Alfred's face fell slightly. He looked unsure.

"The eastern border? Like with the Teutonic kingdom?" He asked for clarification.

"Yeah." Matthew said. Alfred frowned and shook his head.

"No. I don't want you that close to the border." He said. It was Matthew's turn to frown.

"Why? It's not like I'm gonna cross it." Matthew defended.

"Yeah but like, Teutonic patrols are everywhere there and it's easy to get lost. Trust me, I've been there before." He warned.

"I'll be fine."

"Matt, you've never been there."

"Well what else can I do? I need some one to take me as their apprentice." Matthew said. Alfred sighed.

"Look. If it means that much to you I'll take you after training just...don't go alone okay?" He said.

"Yeah, okay." Matthew replied in an unamused tone.

"Promise?" Alfred asked, looking at his brother, trying to meet his gaze. Matthew looked awkwardly at him.

"Yeah, okay. I promise." He repeated, starting to sound annoyed. He wasn't a kid. He didn't need an escort. He could handle himself.

"Good. Don't want you to get your head chopped off by some angry Teutonic. Speaking of getting heads chopped off, I've gotta get to training before Princy Pants chops off mine." Alfred stated as he finished the rest of his bread. Matthew watched as he stood up and left the table. "I'll be back around dinner. We'll eat then I'll take you"

"Course. Food comes before all in your book." Matthew chuckled "Bye Al." Matthew stood up and followed his brother to the door. He handed him his sword and Alfred fastened it in his belt.

"Bye Mattie." Alfred waved as he closed the cheap wooden door, on his way to the training grounds to meet up with the other Knights. Matthew sighed.

Well, since his herb gathering plans had been soiled for the day, he decided to replace them by going out into down to buy some ingredients for bread. After all, Alfred did just devour like half the loaf.

He left the house and went through the busy streets of the town markets, narrowly avoiding getting hit by busy shoppers. He dodged a woman running after her kids. He turned around and heard her yelling and scolding them. She reminded him of his mother. He'd gotten too distracted and ran straight into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!...wait, Matt?" A familiar voice greeted.

"Carlos! Hey!" Matthew greeted his friend. Carlos smiled.

"I was actually just looking for you. The old man said he really needs those herbs." Carlos explained. Carlos was the son of the man Matthew was trying to get to mentor him. The two had been friends for a while. "I'm actually on a trip to get some urgent things for him right now, but he could really use your help."

"I know. Alfred said he'd take me when he's done training. He doesn't want me to go alone." Matthew said. Carlos shrugged.

"Yeah. Makes sense I guess, it's a bad area. He's got his hands full though so this is your chance to get in his good books. You can do it man! You'll be his apprentice in no time!" He said cheerfully as he playfully slapped his friends back. "Anyway, I've gotta run. He really needs this stuff so I've gotta get back to him. Good luck with the herbs. Lemme know how it goes." He waves off as he quickly walks back in the direction of his house.

Matthew sighed and continued walking. He really wanted to be his apprentice. He wanted to do something. He wanted to be someone who people could count on, someone who helped people. He wasn't a fighter or a natural hero like his brother was, but he was smart and good with his hands. Okay, he may have been a bit clumsy but he was working on it. This was his chance to be the person he always wanted to be. To help people and do something good for his kingdom.

Not to mention that he worried about his brother to no end when he was away. He knew perfectly well the danger Alfred was putting himself into. He wanted to be there to protect him, just like Alfred had been for him his whole life. Alfred was the last bit of family he had since his parents death. Alfred was his pillar of support. He needed to do this for him.

Surely it couldn't be that dangerous. Matthew could be careful, he had street smarts. He did promise Alfred but, in the end it's all for him right? Besides, this was his chance to prove to Alfred that he could handle himself.

What's the worst that could happen?

Matthew's chest filled with courage as he raced home, forgetting about the bread. There were people who needed him. These people were sick. The sooner he could get it, the better.

He needed a map though. He knew Alfred had stashes of them. He pushed open the door to his brother's messy room and started digging through his drawers, looking for a map.

"Aha!" He said with a tone of achievement as he lifted up a somewhat messy map of the border.

He was just about to leave when he got a feeling in his gut. Maybe this was a bad idea. Alfred would be really pissed when he found out Matthew went alone. Especially after he promised he wouldn't.

Matthew shrugged the feeling back. This was something he needed to do. However, he didn't completely ignore Alfred's warnings. He grabbed a small dagger that Alfred kept in his room and tucked it under his shirt. Just in case.

And with that, he made his way into the dark woods that held the border between Albion and the Teutonic Kingdom.

**

Matthew held the map up and squinted his eyes. Okay. So maybe it was a bit harder than it sounded. In his defence, everything in the woods looked the damn same. He'd managed to find the blue speckled plants and now was just trying to get back. It was almost dinner time and Alfred would be home soon.

A gust of wind flew past him and Matthew shivered. He pulled the sleeves of his thin shirt closer to him. Maybe he should've waited for Alfred. He really had no idea where he was.

A feeling of loss and hopelessness started to grow inside him. He pushed it back. No. He had to be brave. He could get out of this. He just had to read the map.

The map. The map! Where's the map!? Matthew panicked as he looked around him. The map had slipped out of his bag and was blowing away with the wind. Matthew chased after it. That was his only chance of getting back.

The map flew up into the trees and Matthew reached up to grab it. He didn't noticed the hill beneath his feet and he slipped forward, tumbling down the steep hill and landing at the bottom with a thud. He laid on the muddy ground and rubbed his aching head.

Man. That really hurt.

And great. Now his map was gone. This couldn't get any better could it?

Matthew heard the howls of a pack of wolves in the distance. He stiffened.

He stood corrected.

Matthew climbed to his feet and tried to make his way up the hill again, however it was too steep to climb. He gave up and decided to look for a way around it, which was a huge mistake.

He started to panic as he felt like he was going in circles. Everything was the same. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know how to get back. What he did know, was that he was completely and utterly screwed.

He really wished Alfred were there.

He held his arms close to him as he walked through the woods. The sun had gone down now and he was completely alone in the dark. The only hope he had now would be that someone would find him. Knowing his luck, that wasn't going to happen.

He tore a piece of his red shirt and tied it to a tree, just to see if he really was going in circles. After what felt like an eternity of walking, Matthew slumped down on the muddy ground of the woods. Curling into himself and letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

Who was he kidding. He didn't know how to handle himself. He was a ditz. He couldn't do anything. He was going to die out here and no one would notice. No one but Alfred, who would be heart broken and probably blame himself forever. A pit of guilt formed in Matthew's stomach at the thought of making his brother feel that way.

He just wanted to help people. He just wanted to be like Alfred. He just wanted some recognition. But he fell pray to his own faults, now he'd have to sit here and face the consequences.

He heard the sound of a twig snap behind him. He whipped around.

"Alfred?" He called out hopefully. He didn't get a response. He heard footsteps move closer and closer in. It sounded like more than one pair of foot steps. Matthew stood up and grabbed his brother's dagger. He realized that it definitely wasn't his brother.

Bandits? Teutonics? It could be any of those but Matthew wasn't sure. At least until he heard the sound of low growling.

Oh. It was wolves. Great.

Matthew backed away slowly as a gang of wolves closed in on him, growling, ready to sink their teeth into their pray.

Matthew fell into his fight or flight response and made a bolt for it, sprinting off through the woods. Not a smart idea, as there was no way he'd be able to outrun wolves.

He ran. He didn't care where he was going, he didn't even think about where he was going, he just ran. He heard the wolves gaining on him. He didn't look back, he just kept running.

His misplaced his footing and tripped on a root in the ground. His body tumbled forward as he fell to the ground, hitting his head on a rock. Everything went fuzzy as a bit of blood poured down his face. He glanced behind him, his vision blurry. He could barely see a thing.

He saw the blurred figures of the wolves surround him. He couldn't move. He just laid there and waited for death.

'I'm sorry Alfred' he thought to himself.  
If only he'd gotten the chance to tell him how much he loved him. If only he could go back in time and just hear his voice one last time. Maybe then he'd be okay with dying.

He waited for death but death never came. After a few moments, Matthew gained the courage to open his eyes again. He looked up and say another blurred figure, but this one was human. He couldn't see the details, but the person was standing in front of him with a long sword, fighting off the wolves until they all ran off.

Someone had saved him.

Matthew didn't have time to figure out who. He watched as the figure approached him. They kneeled down in front of him, he squinted.

"Alfred?" Was the only thing he could mutter, before everything went black and he passed out.

**

Matthew's eyes opened slowly to the dim lighting of the sunrise. His back was propped up against a tree. He squinted and sat up, looking around him.

'What happened?' He thought to himself. It took him a moment to remember, before he jumped to his feet.

"I'm alive!" He said in amazement before wincing. 'Why does my head hurt so much?'

"You're welcome." A voice said from behind him. Matthew jumped and spun around, arriving face to face with a stranger.

A man stood in front of him with his arms crossed. He wore an unamused expression on his pale face. His choppy, white hair falling down to his face resting by his dangerously red eyes. What Matthew noticed though, was the black cross across his white cloak. Matthew froze.

He was a Teutonic Knight. Great. Just what he needed.

Matthew didn't say a word, he just backed away slowly. "What did you do to me?" He muttered out with one shaky breath. The man in front of him scoffed.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I just saved your life." he said with his arms folded.

"But you're-"

"A Teutonic? Yeah. Great observation genius."

"But...how..." Matthew couldn't get his words together. His back was pressed against a tree as the strange man stepped closer to him. "Get away from me!"

"Is that anyway to treat your saviour?" He asked with a smirk. Matthew gritted his teeth and reached for his dagger, only to realize it wasn't there. "Looking for something?" He asked as he dangled Matthew's dagger in front of him.

"Hey! Give that back!" Matthew reached for it. The man shook his head and held it back.

"Ah ah ah." He said, holding it just out of reach. "Not until you tell me who you are, and what you were doing in my woods."

Matthew gulped. "My names Matthew, I was looking for herbs for a physician. He needs them badly. People are sick." he explained.

"You're from Albion." The man stated.

"I know. I'm sorry. I know the rules I just got lost. I swear that's the truth!" He said. The man gave an amused smirk.

"I believe you." He replied.

"You do?" Matthew questioned.

"Of course. No one but an Albian idiot would lay down in a swarm of angry wolves." he insulted. Matthew didn't reply.

"So...can I have my dagger back?" He asked.

"What? This? Oh. No. I was never actually going to give it back to you anyway. I lied." He said with a pleased grin.

"Please. It's my brother's." Matthew begged, his back remained pressed up against the tree.

"Well it's mine now, finders keepers." He said as he strapped it into his belt.

"Please! I need to give it back to him." he stepped forward. The man laughed slightly.

"What makes you thing you're going to see him again?" He asked. Matthew's blood went cold. He paused.

"I-" He stepped back. "Are you going to kill me?" He asked in a shaky voice.

The man laughed in a thick, snake like laughter.

"No. Well, I mean I'm supposed to but I can tell you're harmless. Just a useless little peasant. No need to kill you." He said. Matthew let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank-" He was about to speak but the man cut him off.

"Don't think you're off the hook. You broke the rules, you're gonna have to come with me." He held his hand out to him. Matthew's blood went cold again.

"Why?" He asked, though it came out as more of a cry than anything.

"Well in case you have information. Besides, I'm sure the servants could use a few extra hands." He shrugged.

"Oh. Great. So I'm being kidnapped." Matthew let out a dry, humourless laugh.

"Ja. Pretty much. So why not make this easy on yourself and just come with me." He said, stepping closer.

"You're going to kill me if I run, aren't you?" Matthew asked.

"Ding! You guessed it!" He grinned.

Matthew doubted he could outrun a fully trained knight. He sighed and walked towards the strange man. He didn't have any other choice. He'd have to plan his escape later.

"Alright. Fine." he replied dryly.

"That's the spirit! I'm Gilbert by the way." He said with a grin. He hopped on to a black horse and patted on the butt behind him. "Well? Please tell me you can at least do this." He said in a tired tone. Matthew glared at him and hopped on the horse with ease. Alfred had taught him, plus he had long legs. "Great. Nice to see you're not totally useless." Gilbert stated as he rode off and the horse started moving. Matthew didn't say a word.

The ride was mostly silent. Matthew noticed the woods looked almost identical to the woods in Albion. He had no idea how Gilbert knew where he was going. Matthew gripped on to the sides of the horse, refusing to grab on to Gilbert.

"You know, I did save your life. Would it kill you to say thank you?" Gilbert asked. He'd grown bored of the silence. Matthew didn't respond. He stayed quiet and frowned. "Fine. Be that way."

What had he gotten himself into?

**

Alfred pushed open the door to his home and stepped inside. He was covered in sweat and just wanted to get the disgusting armour off of him.

"Mattie! I'm back!" He announced, he didn't get a reply. Alfred shrugged.  
Must've fallen asleep or something.

He stepped in the kitchen and looked around, the room was bare. "Dude? You here? I need his gross armour off me." he announced.

He walked through the house. Maybe he'd gone out or something. Maybe gotten a friend for once. He was about to take his armour off himself when the conversation he'd had with his brother earlier that morning floated into his head.

No. He wouldn't.

Just to be sure, Alfred pushed open his room door and noticed a few items missing from his organized mess.

A dagger and his map of the woods.

Alfred gritted his teeth as worry started to form inside him. He secured his sword and rushed out of the house, one thought on his mind.

Matthew.

**

Alfred wandered the woods for what felt like years. He couldn't find him and before he knew it, the sun was setting. Fear started to grow inside him as the thoughts of what could've happened to his little brother set in his mind.

"Mattie!" He called out. "Matthew!"

No sign of him anywhere. Maybe it was possible that Matthew never even came here. Maybe he did just go out.

Alfred settled into that thought until he noticed a piece of fabric tied to a tree. He examined it closely. It was red and dirty. He'd recognize it anywhere.

It was Matthew's shirt.

The fear and panic came back as Alfred touched the fabric softly before grabbing it and clenching it in his hand. "MATTHEW!" He screamed out, running through the woods

His little brother was in danger, and he wasn't there to protect him. A thought burned into the back of Alfred's mind.

Matthew could be dead.


	2. This Isn't My Idea Of Home

The keys of the cell jangled as the door swung open. Gilbert held it out and motioned for Matthew to walk inside.

"Home sweet home!" He greeted. Matthew just turned back at him with a solemn look and stepped inside. "Don't look so excited. You won't be in here long." He said, locking the gate behind him.

He flashed him one last grin before turning away and leaving, his cloak swaying behind him. Matthew stood still until the second he was gone. He scrambled around and looked for any possible way out.

Window? No, too small. Gilbert had the keys and he had no idea where Gilbert went. The bars were too thick to break and too close together to slip through. He glanced around at his surroundings. Other than the metal cage door, the walls were solid cement. Typical dungeon. Well. This was just fantastic wasn't it? It was at this point Matthew was starting to wish he had been eaten by those wolves. Maybe not. He still had a chance to escape. He just had to give this 'Gilbert' a false sense of security. Acting scared and weak would lower his suspicion of him. Not that he wasn't scared shitless, he just had to boost up his act so Gilbert won't be worried about him escaping. He was sure the guy had better things to do all day than watch a prisoner. At least, he hopped.

But now he was stuck in a dungeon in the Teutonic kingdom. Lovely. This really wasn't where he was expecting to be that morning. He slumped down against the wall and buried his face in his hands.

'I wonder where Alfred is?' Matthew thought to himself. It was late afternoon. He would usually be shoving his face full of food after a long day of training, telling Matthew about the 'hilarious' prank he pulled on Prince Arthur. Matthew smiled fondly at the thought.

Man. He missed his brother.

**

Gilbert walked up the long stone stairs up from the dungeon. Multiple servants bowed as he exited. He secured his sword and made his way through the old castle, heading towards the throne room. As he suspected, his father stood looking out the window. He didn't even glance at his son as he entered. He wore royal clothes with the crest of his kingdom on the front. A crown placed on his head and his blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"You're late." He greeted.

"Nice to see you too." Gilbert crossed his arms as he trudged in the room.

"Well? Did you find anything?" He asked. Gilbert shook his head.

"No. The spy must've gotten away, I didn't find him." he explained.

"Then why are you so late?Surely if you'd found nothing you would've arrived on time." he said calmly.

"I found something else," he said, growing a slight smile. "Or I guess I should say, someone else." 

His father turned and raised an eyebrow. Motioning for Gilbert to explain.

"I found an Aliban peasant, I saved him from the wolves. I figured we could use him as a servant or something if we can't get any information out of him."  
He explained with a shrug. His father didn't look pleased. A frown settled on his face.

"You're telling me you wasted this time rescuing a peasant?" He asked somewhat firmly. Gilbert's smile faded.

"Well-" His father cut him off.

"You know the rules."

"But-"

"All trespassers are to be executed on the spot. Do I need to remind you that?" He turned to face him.

"No father. But-"

"So not only have you wasted time on a peasant, but you have rescued the enemy."

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it Gilbert. You've disappointed me enough for today." He walked up to his son and grabbed the sword from his belt, pressing it in his hands. "Now go down there and clean up your mess."

"What?"

"Kill him. You do it. You need to learn." he said firmly.

"He didn't do anything? He's just a peasant! Why does he have to die?"

"Because, Gilbert, if you're ever going to take over this kingdom, you'll need to learn."

"I'm not going to kill him!" He said firmly.

"Don't raise your voice with me." His father warned calmly. "You brought this on yourself. Kings can't show mercy. You need to learn this."

"Killing senselessly doesn't work either!"

"It's not senseless. He's the enemy. No Albians are allowed in this land. I want him dead" He met his sons eyes. "And if you don't have the stomach..."

"No." Gilbert quickly spoke up.

"Good. Get it done."

Gilbert glared at his dad and turned and left without a word, his sword clutched in his hand. His face was cold with dread and anger as he marched down to the dungeons.

Gilbert stood in front of Matthew cell, sword drawn. Matthew lifted his head from his hands and met Gilbert's eyes. He glanced at the sword then back at Gilbert. He knew. He didn't say a word. Gilbert sighed. He couldn't do it. Matthew didn't need to die. He didn't even do anything. He shoved the sword back into his belt.

"You're not going to kill me?" Matthew asked. Gilbert shook his head.

"I already told you I wasn't."

"Your face says otherwise." Matthew nodded towards him. Gilbert frowned and shook his head.

"Look. You owe me big after this." he jangled with the keys and opened the cell door. "I'm supposed to be killing you right now but honestly. I don't really feel like it. You know, new shirt, don't want ruin it with all your blood and stuff." He said with a dry laugh. Matthew didn't smile.

"So here's the plan. I'm gonna pretend like I killed you and sneak you out of here. Then you're going to pretend to be a servant here and continue living. Good idea right? Well I hope so cause it's this or you die. Your choice."

"Well, I typically like to avoid death." Matthew stated.

"Great."

"One question though. Why can't I just go home?" He asked.

"You've seen too much of the castle, you know where it is now so you can't go back knowing that."

"Why even bring me here in the first place then?" Matthew asked a valid question, Gilbert frowned.

"Look, do you want me to save you or not?" He asked, getting annoyed.

"Yes." Matthew replied.

Gilbert held out his hand and Matthew took it, he led him out of the dungeons. He snuck him up the stairs and into the castle. He pushed him in a storage closet as a group of knights walked by. Once they left he pulled him back out and pushed him by the back to his room, where they both sighed a breath of relief.

"And that's twice I've saved you. You're welcome." Gilbert said as he took deep breath.

"Why help me?" Matthew asked.

"You know you could just say thanks." Gilbert shrugged.

"I mean it. What's in it for you?" He asked. Gilbert thought about it for a moment, before grinning. He walked to the corner of the room and grabbed a broom, chucking it at Matthew. Matthew scrambled to catch it.

"Well. It just so happens that I'm in desperate need of a new serving-boy. And the position just opened up for you." he offered, Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you need a serving-boy?" He asked.

Gilbert groaned. "So many questions! Cause I'm the Prince, duh!"

Matthew froze.

Oh.

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...wait, you didn't know that?"

"No."

Gilbert sighed.

"You need to be a tad more observant." He hinted to him. Matthew nodded.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"...Sorry?"

Gilbert let out a long groan.

How was this going to work?

**

"Ah, Gilbert, I've been looking for you." His father greeted as he came across Gilbert in the dimly lit hall. Gilbert turned to him. "Is it done?" He asked.

Gilbert nodded. "He's dead."

His father smiled and clapped his back. "Good. I'm proud. I'm glad you realized what's at stake here."

"Yeah" Gilbert replied bluntly.

"Will you be joining me for dinner?"

Gilbert shook his head. "No. I got a new serving-boy. He'll make me something."

His father raised an eyebrow. "What do you need a serving-boy for?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Cause I'm the Prince." he said before walking off, leaving his father in the hall.

He just hoped that didn't seem suspicious.

**

Matthew stared at Gilbert's armour and the cloth in his hand.

"Uhhhhh..." he hummed out loud as he looked between the cloth and the armour.

How does one? He didn't really fully understand what it was Gilbert actually wanted him to do. Polish?

Matthew scrubbed at the chainmail, getting no result.

"Why?" He questioned out loud to himself. "Please clean." he said to the chainmail.

He scrubbed again. "Look, I don't really want to be here either, let's just make it easier on both of us and be clean." He explained to it. "Please." he begged.

He scrubbed harder and the ring started to shine. He started proudly at his work, only to realize he'd only clean one out of like what, 3000?

Matthew sighed as he died a little on the inside. "It's okay armour, we'll suffer together..." He muttered as he continued to scrub.

"Are you talking to my armour?" A voice asked from the doorway. Matthew jumped and his eyes jolted up.

"Eh?! Um...no!" He replied quickly. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Right. Okay then. You just keep uh...doing what you're doing..." He grabbed a few papers and left the room.

Great. Now Gilbert thought he was insane.

**

Matthew walked around the castle halls, trying to get used to his knew surroundings. He cradled Gilbert's heavy armour in his arms, trying not to drop it everywhere. He went looking for the Prince's bedroom when...

Wait, where was it again?

Damn this castle was too big. It has two throne rooms! Why do you need two?!

Matthew trudged down the hall when he noticed a door at the end of the hall. Well, that looked like a bedroom. He walked up to it and wrapped his hand around the handle. He tried to turn it, but the door was locked shut.

That's weird. He examined the door. It was dark brown, made of oak probably. It had some crafty designs along it. His eyes travelled up to the writing at the top of the door.

Ludwig

It was carved at the top of the door. Matthew stared at it. Who was Ludwig? A knight maybe? No one else had writing at the top of their doors, no one except...

Oh. Gilbert had a brother.

"Looking for something?" A voice asked from behind him. Matthew jumped and dropped the armour all over the ground with a loud clatter. Gilbert winced then gave Matthew the 'really' look.

"Oops..." He muttered. Gilbert sighed and shook his head.

"How are you so useless?" He questioned.

"You...startled me."

"I see that."

"..."

Gilbert sighed. "Get my dinner, it's pretty late but it's your first day so I'll let you off the hook." He stated. "Also my room is down that way." he pointed in the opposite direction as he watched Matthew pick the the armour. Once Matthew was finished, he remembered about the door.

"Hey, Gilbert-" He raised his head to talk to him, but Gilbert was no where to be found. Matthew looked around confused.

Huh. That was weird. It was almost as if he just disappeared.

**

Matthew managed to find his way to the kitchen to pick up Gilbert's dinner. He didn't know if he was supposed to make it or just serve it. Either way, the kitchen was bustling with workers and someone had left a plate of food sitting right in front of him.

Could he take it? Would that be wrong? Maybe it was for someone else. Too late, he already took it. No one noticed him as he slipped out of the kitchen easily, making his way to the Prince's room. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. Gilbert was sitting at his table, writing something. He glanced up from the paper and frowned.

"Took you long enough." He crossed his arms. Matthew bit his lip. He was already pretty irritated with him, but he did just save his life. He also kidnapped and ruined his life too so he did have a fair reason to be upset with him. Either way, insulting the Prince of a kingdom that already wanted him dead probably wasn't a good idea. He placed the plate on the table.

"Just getting used to the castle is all." Matthew answered. He stood awkwardly in the corner as Gilbert got ready to eat. He didn't know if we was supposed to stay or come back when he was finished or what he was supposed to do. Gilbert was about to take a bite when his eyes travelled over to Matthew across the room. He lowered his fork.

"Okay. So like, are you just going to stand there and watch me? Cause I'll be honest it's kind of freaking me out."

Matthew stuttered awkwardly. "Oh! Um, would you like me to leave?"

Gilbert sighed. "Yes Matthew, I would like you to leave." he worded simply. Matthew coughed awkwardly and nodded before bowing quickly. He left the room and stood outside the door.

'Where am I supposed to go now? Just wait here?' He questioned.

After a few moments of silence, Matthew heard Gilbert's voice from behind the door.

"Matthew. You're still standing outside the door aren't you?" He asked. Matthew jumped slightly, not expecting him to talk. He wondered if he should reply or just pretend he's not there. He internally argued with himself until he finally decided to come clean.

"Yes." he squeaked out awkwardly.

There is a short pause before Gilbert spoke up again.

"Matthew." he called out.

"Yes?"

"Go away."

Matthew paused.

"Okay." he replied as he shuffled awkwardly down the hall away from his room, still not really sure what to do with himself.

Gilbert sighed from his room and rested his head in his hands. He was starting to wonder if maybe the whole serving-boy thing was a bad idea.

He winced as he heard a crashing sound from outside the hall. Matthew, presumably, as no one else would do this, accidently knocked over one of the armored statues. Gilbert sighed again.

Yep. Definitely a terrible idea.


	3. Adjustments

After Gilbert had showed Matthew the new room he'd be staying in, Matthew decided it was time to plot his escape.  
Since no one but Gilbert knew he was a prisoner, it should've been easy to escape right? He could just wait until Gilbert was asleep then make a run for it.

Matthew snuck out of his small, cheap room and made his way down the dark, empty halls of the foreign castle. He made sure to avoid the hall that Gilbert's room was in, just to be sure.

As he slipped through the castle, he felt his stomach growling and his head pound. That's right. He hadn't eaten or drank anything since he left home the morning earlier. He wouldn't be able to get very far without energy. Maybe he could sneak something quickly from the kitchen. Should he take that risk?

He decided it was best and made his way for the kitchen. It was empty and dark, just like the rest of the castle. He spotted a stale loaf of bread on the counter. He approached it and reached for it, being careful to walk quietly. He'd grab this and then leave, there was nothing else he needed. Though water would've been helpful. He grabbed the firm loaf in his hand when something behind him startled him.

"What the hell are you doing in my kitchen!?" An angry voice yelled. Matthew jumped and shrieked, causing the voice to jump back and shriek as well, startled by his reaction. "Whoa! Take it easy!"

Matthew was half expecting to see Gilbert, but instead came face to face with a short, very angry looking brunette in dirty rags and what he was assuming to be a cooking apron.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I was just..." Matthew struggled to think of an excuse.

"Look bastard, I don't know who you think you are, but if you think I'll let you get away with poisoning my food..." The man threatened.

"I wasn't poisoning it I swear! I was just...well I...I haven't eaten all day and I just sort of...I'm sorry." He muttered, looking down. The man's face relaxed slightly.

"Who are you?" He asked in a calmer tone.

"My names Matthew, I'm the Prince's serving-boy."

"You're new here, aren't you?" He asked, Matthew nodded. "Well. You're lucky it was me who caught you. My names Lovino, I'm a cook. Here, let me get you something better than that, you probably don't want that stale bread."

"No. You don't have to. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been stealing in the first place." Matthew stepped forward but Lovino raised his hand.

"Nope. Sit the fuck down. No one goes hungry in my kitchen." Lovino grabbed his shoulders and forcibly sat him on a chair. He turned around and began cutting some vegetables. "We're a little low on food at the moment, so I won't be able to make anything fancy. Just soup."

"Anything is great. Thank you so much." Matthew twiddled with his thumbs under the table. He needed to get out of the castle as quickly as possible but,  
Lovino was offering to help him. He couldn't refuse.

"So tell me. How'd you end up with your shitty job?" He asked as he stirred the broth.

"It's um...it's a long story. But basically I sort of owe Prince Gilbert." He explained. He did save his life.

"Let me tell you. He's had tons of serving-boys. None of them lasted more than a week." Lovino spoke.  
Matthew froze.

"What happened to them?" He asked nervously.

"Hmm? What? Oh. Nothing. They all just quit. They couldn't handle him." He said. Matthew visibly relaxed and sighed a breath of relief. "Don't worry. Gilbert's actually pretty good to his servants, considering." He said as he scrapped the vegetables into the pot.

Didn't seem that way. Gilbert's done nothing but talk down to him since he'd gotten there. However, he guessed that was better than being beaten.

"So, where are you from?" Lovino attempted to make conversation. Matthew paused for a moment. He needed to try to think of a backstory. He couldn't just out right say he was from Albion. Though, Lovino didn't seem like he was a threat, he still had to watch his back.

"I'm from um...a village...near by." he made up. He assumed they had villages in the Teutonic Kingdom. He knew next to nothing about it, as they were so secretive.

"Huh. Well welcome to the shit capital. Trust me, it's just as awful as everywhere else." He poured two bowls of the soup and placed them on the table, he slid one of to Matthew. "Eat."

"Thank you so much Lovino." Matthew smiled. Lovino blushed awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it. Just eat."

Matthew took his spoon and held it to his mouth. He took a bite and his face lit up.

"Wow...this is amazing!" He explained. Lovino lit up himself.

"Really? You like it?"

"Yeah!"

Lovino smiled slightly. "Well I mean, it kind of has to be good. I am a cook after all."

They made small conversation and ate for a while before Lovino stood up and took the dishes.

"Thanks again."

"You said thanks like, fifty times, I get it." Lovino said as he crossed his arms. "So like, since you're new, want me to show you around the castle and stuff. I've been here for way too long so I know where everything is."

Matthew perked up. "Really? You'd do that? That'd actually be so helpful."

Maybe escaping could wait until tomorrow. It wouldn't do him much good if he just got lost and ended up getting caught by Gilbert. He took Lovino's offer and the brunette took him around, showing him the castle.

**

"These are the stables, or shit hole as I like to call it." He pointed towards the wooden stables. Matthew covered his nose.

"That's a fitting name." he remarked.

"Isn't it?"

They went outside to the main gate where guards stood in front of the entrance. No one seemed to question them being there.

"This is the main gate. It's always way too damn busy. People need to stop coming here."

Matthew noted. He wouldn't leave through the main gate when he made his escape.

Lovino led him around the castle and up the large, carpet staircase.

"Alright. Library is to the left, armoury to the right. Kitchen is down that way and at the other end is all the Knights room." he pointed. "Stay out of that hallway, knights are bastards."

"Trust me, I'm well aware." He said. He did have his fair share of dealing with them, given the fact his brother was one.

"Upstairs is the Kings room and across from that is Gilbert's."

The door from earlier crossed Matthew mind.

"Hey, Lovino." He spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"What's that door down there? With the name carved into it." He pointed down the opposite end of Gilbert's room. Lovino turned to the direction he was pointing.

"Oh. That was the Prince's old room. Don't worry, you won't need to go in there. No ones touched it in years." he explained, ready to resume the tour before Matthew spoke up again.

"What happened to him?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Wait? Are you serious? How have you lived in this kingdom your whole life and not known about him?" Lovino questioned. Matthew smiled sheepishly.

"I eh, never got out much..." He lied.  
Lovino frowned

"He went missing a few years ago. No one knows where he went but everyone assumes he died. That's when the king lost it and went totally bat shit nuts. They still have search parties out looking for him but no sign." He explained. Matthew felt a pang of sympathy for Gilbert.

"Were he and Gilbert close?" He asked. Lovino nodded.

"Inseparable. Gilbert loved him to death." He said. Matthew frowned. He couldn't imagine losing Alfred, him disappearing and never knowing where he went. Even though, that must've been what Alfred was feeling right now. "Welp. That's enough depressing talk for now. Back to the tour."

Lovino showed him the rest of the castle and finally, the servants dorms where both he and Matthew were staying. He mentioned that they had their own kitchen, and that's where Matthew could get his food from then on. They were about to say their good nights before another question popped into Matthew's head.

"Hey. Lovino. If someone were to say...want to get out of the castle unseen, what would be the best way to do that?" He asked, trying to be subtle. Also failing. Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Um! Just out of curiosity!"

Lovino laughed. "Nah. I got ya. I'd probably run away too if I was stuck working for that bastard. There's a door in the servants kitchen. No one ever uses it so there's no guards. I sneak out through there all the time. You're allowed to leave the castle though, it's not like you're a prisoner."

Matthew smiled nervously. That's where he was wrong.

"Alright. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime. You're actually one of the only tolerable people here so if you need anything, let me know." Lovino turned around and waved. With that, he walked off. Leaving Matthew standing alone outside his door.

**

There was a loud knocking on the door as Matthew sat up from his cot and rubbed at his eyes.

"Matthew! Wake the hell up!" A sharp voice yelled from outside his door. Matthew recognized it instantly.

"Calm down. I'm coming." he trudged to the door and opened it. His hair was sloppy and his mind was half asleep.

"Took you long enough! Wake up I need you to clean my armour." Gilbert stood in the doorway, chainmail in hand. He practically threw it at Matthew who struggled to catch it in his half asleep faze.

"I cleaned it yesterday..." He groaned.

"Ja, and I used it this morning while you were sleeping in. Useless twink..."

"Yeah okay. Good morning to you too Gilbert." He frowned and placed the armour down on the ground. "Anything else you need or are you just going to lecture me about my flaws again?"

"Just get it done. Be at my room before lunch, it needs cleaning."

"What. Do I have to dress you too?"

"Excuse me?"

Matthew went quiet. Maybe he should stop. He was lucky he didn't say the other question in his head of 'what, do I have to wipe your ass for you too?' But his filter managed to catch that.

"Nothing." He replied with a shrug.

"That's what I thought." He glared at him before turning away and leaving. Once out of ear shot, Matthew frowned and mimicked him.

"That's what I thought meh meh meh." He grumbled before picking up the armour to clean it.

There was nothing Matthew hated more than being woken up early.

**

Matthew dragged the basket of Gilbert's dirt laundry across the floor. He kicked it to the side before grabbing the broom to sweep up. He let out a long sigh. The sooner he could get out of this, the better. He always complained about being Alfred's 'personal maid' but now spending even a day as Gilbert's actual maid, he was starting to realize how easy he had it.

Finally, the room was clean. Matthew stood back and admired his work, before the room door slammed open and Gilbert threw his jacket on to the floor. Matthew frowned and picked it up.

"No. Don't worry about it. Not like I spent all day cleaning in here or anything." He picked up the jacket and hung it on the chair. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"What's up with you today? You were much less snarky yesterday."

Matthew shrugged. He grabbed a plate of the dresser and served Gilbert lunch. Gilbert cracked his knuckles one by one and stretched.

"So, you met Lovino?" He asked. Matthew froze. How did he know that? Was he following him? Did he know he was trying to escape?

"Um...yes." He replied nervously. "How did you-"

"Relax. Lovi told me." He started to eat.

"Lovi?"

"Yeah. I call him Lovi. It really pisses him off. You should try it. It's hilarious." Gilbert said with a snicker. "Speaking of which, I need an annoying nickname for you..."

"Try me. My brothers thought of hundreds of them. Matteroni, Matt in the Hat, Matilda. The list goes on."

Gilbert laughed. "I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will..." Matthew muttered as he went to go light some candles. It was raining out and getting fairly dark, he figured he'd let in some light. He swiped the match and lifted it to the oil lamp. It lit much faster than he anticipated and there was a quick flash of light as Matthew retreated his hands. He let in a sharp gasp.

Ow.

He blew on his hand as he looked at the red patch of skin. It wasn't too bad. It still hurt though. He quietly waved his hand back and forth to try to cool it while Gilbert ate. Gilbert sighed but didn't turn around.

"Matthew."

"Yes!" Matthew replied with a sort of wheeze.

"You burnt your hand. Didn't you?" He asked flatly, noticing Matthew clutching his finger as he turned around. Matthew smiled nervously.

"No."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. He turned his chair around and motioned for Matthew to come over.

"Let me see." He said. Matthew walked over awkwardly, holding out his finger. Gilbert examined it. He started to chuckle. "I can't believe you burnt you hand on candle."

He grabbed the pitcher of water and started to pour it on Matthew's hand, he winced. Once that was done, Gilbert tore off a small piece of cloth from his napkin and wrapped it tightly around his finger. He was surprisingly gentle, considering.

"Thanks..." Matthew muttered.

Gilbert glanced up at him and shook his head. "Idiot..."

Matthew was slightly surprised. Gilbert had almost sort of an older brother instinct when it came to an injury. Even a small one like a candle burn. He recognized it because Alfred did the same. He'd fret about a small cut then make fun of Matthew for it later. Maybe it was because Gilbert once had a brother. That thought made the whole interaction a lot sadder to Matthew.

He backed away and grabbed the laundry basket. "Do you need anything else?" He asked. Gilbert shook his head.

"Nah. You're free." He said. Matthew nodded and grabbed the heavy basket, exiting the room quickly.

Maybe Gilbert wasn't a total asshole.


	4. The Assassin

It was the fourth day of cleaning stables, polishing armour, sweeping and other various chores Gilbert seemed to throw at him. Matthew was exhausted. He didn't know how servants could do it. He hadn't given up on his thoughts of escape. He needed to find a good night to do it. Some time when Gilbert wouldn't expect.

Matthew watched from Gilbert's bedroom window as a fancy carriage strolled up the cobble stone path leading up to the castle.

"Who's that?" He asked Gilbert, who was dressing on the other side of the room.

"Ivan Braginski. He's from Moscow. One of the King's sons." He said as he slipped on his shirt. Matthew turned to him.

"Why's he here?" He asked.

"We're trying to strengthen our relationships with other kingdoms. That way we're not totally screwed if we ever go to war." He finished dressing and tightened his belt.

Matthew resumed looking out the window. He watched as a tall, broad man stepped out from the carriage. His hair was snowy blonde. He wore a long coat and a silver crown was perched on his head. Matthew watched him walk regally towards the door. Gilbert stepped behind him and clasped a hand on Matthew's shoulder, Matthew jumped.

"Don't worry, he's here for politics. I'm not getting an arranged marriage or anything." He assured him. Matthew frowned.

"Why would I be worried about you getting an arranged marriage?" He questioned. Gilbert shrugged and flashed him a cheeky smile.

"Well, I've gotta go greet our esteemed guest." Gilbert bowed slightly as he walked backwards towards the door. "Wish me luck."

Matthew glanced back out the window. With a guest in the castle, Gilbert would be distracted. This was his chance.

**

Ivan stepped onto the stone floor of the castle, his boot clicking against the ground. He eyed around the castle. If he was judging it, he was doing it solely in his head as no one around him could decipher just what he was thinking. The guards bowed to him. He heard footsteps as two men approached him.

King Gladis and Prince Gilbert. He mustered up his best smile and approached the royals.

"Prince Ivan. On behalf of the Teutonic Kingdom, we are so glad you could make it." The King greeted with a smile. Ivan smiled back.

"As am I." He replied politely. He glanced at Gilbert, who looked bored yet maintained a formal composure.

"This is my son, crown Prince Gilbert." The King introduced. Gilbert bowed. Ivan smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand. Gilbert eyed it wearily for a moment, before clasping it in his and shaking it.

"Likewise." Gilbert replied.

**

It was Gilbert's duty to show the guest around the castle. He led him to the guest room, which Matthew was sweeping in preparation for his stay. As he stepped in the room, Matthew instantly noted his intimidating aura. Gilbert didn't seem fazed by it, he simply led him into the room.

"And this is the guest chambers. You'll be staying here." He motioned towards the room. Ivan glanced around, looking content.

"Thank you Sire." He replied. He noticed Matthew sweeping in the corner of the room, he waved with a gentle smile. Matthew awkwardly waved back before darting his head down and quickly resuming his sweeping, unsure if he was supposed even to wave back in the first place.

"Ah, this is Matthew, my useless servant. If you need anything, let him know." Gilbert motioned towards him. Matthew shot his head back up. He awkwardly smiled and bowed, before dropping the broom. He frantically tried to catch it, but it clattered to the ground. Gilbert sighed as Ivan chuckled softly. Matthew picked it up and stood up with a flushed face.

With that, Gilbert turned on his heel and left the two alone, seeming to want to get away from that room as soon as possible. Matthew shot his back a pleading look, almost as if begging him not to leave him alone in there. Gilbert closed to door behind him and Matthew scrambled to gather his things.

"You don't need to rush off. I don't mind you in here." Ivan stated. It was then that Matthew pointed out his heavy accent. Matthew nodded and gathered his things slower. Ivan moved over and sat on the bed, staring out the window.

"You cleaned this room nice." Ivan complimented as he glanced around the room. Matthew smiled.

"Thanks. You're the only who seems to appreciate it." Matthew slipped out, instantly regretting it. Ivan laughed.

"Gilbert doesn't give you much credit?"

"If any." Matthew muttered out nervously.

"Well, if it means anything, I think you did a good job." Ivan smiled warmly. Matthew smiled back.

Once Matthew was finished composing himself, he turned to Ivan. "I-if there's nothing you'll be needing..." He glanced towards the door.

Ivan smiled and nodded. "Go ahead." He nodded towards the door. Matthew gave him a thankful smile and dashed out, relieved to be away from there.

Ivan seemed nice. He hadn't done anything to suggest otherwise. He just had this, feeling to him. He was so tall and scary looking. Matthew tried to brush it off. There was no need to judge him simply on how he looked. He was his key to freedom and he should honestly be thankful for his arrival.

**

It was Ivan's second night in the castle. Matthew was in Gilbert's room, cleaning off the wooden dining table.

Gilbert was slumped across his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What do you think of Ivan?" Gilbert asked.

"Hmm?" Matthew had been snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh uh, he's nice, I guess..."

"You guess?"

Matthew nodded in response. He hadn't really been talkative all day. In his mind, however, he was planing. Tonight, he was going to make his escape.

"Ivan seems to like you. Maybe I should send you off with him instead." Gilbert joked. Matthew didn't acknowledge him. Gilbert looked at him expectantly, waiting for a response. When he got none, he frowned and rolled his eyes with a groan "Alright. Fine. Spit it out."

"What?" Matthew lifted his head and turned towards Gilbert.

"You've been ignoring me all day. What's wrong?" Gilbert asked.

"Nothing." Matthew replied simply.

Gilbert looked at him with a face that almost resembled concern. Almost. He dropped it quickly.

"Whatever." He replied back. He went back to staring at the ceiling.

**

Matthew had finally finished with Gilbert for the night and was on his way to his room. Gilbert and Ivan had a private meeting a few hours later which would've given Matthew just enough time to slip out and make his way back to Albion. He wanted to say goodbye to Lovino. Even though he'd just met him, he was really nice to him and Matthew wanted him to know he appreciated what he did. He had enough time so Matthew slipped down the hall towards the servants room, when he noticed a bright glow from underneath one of the doors.

Ivan's door.

It was none of his business. He should just keep walking. Curiosity got the best of him and Matthew snuck up to the crack of the door, peering his head inside.

Ivan stood in the middle of the room, a floating purple ball with a woman's face inside it hovered in his hands.

"Ivan, are you sure you're ready to do this?" The woman in the ball asked in an accent similar to Ivan's.

"Yes sister. I will not let you down." He replied.

Ready for what? What was he doing?

"Good. I have given you all that you need. Make sure it gets done, Gilbert cannot be allowed to live." The woman said in a dark voice.

Matthew eyes widened. He was going to kill Gilbert?

"Tonight during our meeting, I will strike him down. Do not worry sister. Our kind will finally be free once the Beilschmidt's line is dead." Ivan spoke softly to her.

"We are all counting on you brother."

"I won't disappoint you." Ivan grabbed a dagger from a box, slipping it under his shirt. "I will make him bleed!"

Matthew jumped and dropped the broom in his hand, it clattered against the ground and Ivan snapped towards the door. "Who's there?!" He yelled.

Matthew didn't need time to think, he sprinted down the hallway, heavy footsteps following him. 'Shit shit shit shit shit!' Matthew repeated in his head as the sprinted as fast as he could. He dove into his room and slammed the door, locking it shut.

Ivan ran after him, glancing around looking for him. Matthew heard him kick the wall and yell in frustration, before walking off. Matthew placed a hand to his chest and caught his breath. Okay. That was terrifying.

What was Matthew going to do? Should he warn Gilbert? With Gilbert gone, Matthew would have his freedom. This was his chance! Still, Gilbert did save his life, wether he wanted to admit that or not. Could he really just let him die when he had the power to save him?

What was he going to do anyway? It's not like he had the ability to take out a trained assassin. If he told Gilbert. No. He wouldn't believe him. Maybe he should just leave it. Gilbert could handle himself, right?

Matthew let out a frustrated groan. He couldn't believe he was doing this!

Matthew was a physician in training, he knew just the right medication to knock someone out.

Matthew sprinted to the kitchen. It was a simple concoction, just a sleeping draft. He pushed open the doors and started rummaging through the cupboards, getting yelled at by various cooks.

Ginger root! Where was the ginger root? He needed vinegar, belladonna...what else? Matthew scrambled his brain to remember.

"Oi! Bastard! The hell are you doing?" Lovino asked from behind him as he ripped through the cupboards.  
Mathew jumped to his feet and grabbed Lovino's shoulders.

"Lovino! I need your help!" Matthew shouted. Lovino looked slightly terrified. He pried his hands off.

"With what?" Lovino questioned. Matthew took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Saving the Prince."

**

Matthew came up with a plan. He hid himself in the meeting room. This was one of the few times being naturally invisible came in handy. He tucked himself behind the curtains and waited for Gilbert and Ivan. His plan was once Ivan was about to attack Gilbert, he'd sneak up behind and wrap the cloth around his mouth, putting him to sleep. He waited anxiously as the two stepped into the room.

"Alright, let's get this shit over with." Gilbert sighed and stretched. Ivan walked in behind him, looking distressed. Ivan knew someone had heard. He had to get this done as soon as possible.

"Yes. Let's, the sooner the better." Ivan replied.

The two sat at the table and talked about politics and other things Matthew didn't understand. He clenched the cloth in his hand, waiting for his moment. Ivan looked antsy.

"Tell me Gilbert. Do you like your father?" Ivan asked. Gilbert shot him a look.

"Where is this coming from?" He asked.

"I'm only wondering. Will you be like him when you're King?" Ivan scooted his chair out slightly. Gilbert looked like he was internally struggling to find an answer.

"No. I won't be like him." Gilbert replied finally. Ivan nodded as Matthew's heart pounded behind the curtain.

"I'm sure your brother would've made a good King." he commented. Gilbert darted his eyes away.

"Yeah...he would've..." He mumbled.

"Were you close?" Ivan asked. Gilbert was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah." He replied dryly.

Matthew recognized what Ivan was doing. Gilbert's brother was a hard topic for him to talk about. He was trying to get him in a vulnerable state.

"It really is sad, he was a good person. However, he'd have to go either way, it's one less to deal with." Ivan stated, slowly standing from his chair. Gilbert's eyes snapped up.

"What are you-"

"However that still leaves you, Prince Gilbert. I don't think you'll ever be the king you want to be. In fact, I'll make sure of it." Ivan reached under his shirt and pulled out his knife, charging for Gilbert. Gilbert dashed out of the way, completely surprised. He reached for his sword. His sword, where was his sword?!

Ivan hurled his knife at him. It nearly pierced Gilbert's head. His eyes widened as he knife slammed into the wall behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gilbert yelled. Ivan didn't reply. He kept throwing knives, Gilbert struggled to dodge.

Matthew dove out from the curtain. He lunged for Ivan and practically jumped on his back, trying to cover his mouth with the cloth. Matthew's plan was not well executed however, as Ivan threw him to the ground with ease.

"So it was you who heard." Ivan commented as he turned to Matthew. Matthew backed away on the ground, back to a wall.

"Matthew?!" Gilbert yelled from behind. What the hell was he doing here?

Ivan turned back to Gilbert. "Get out of here, I have no business with you." He told Matthew as he lunged at Gilbert, knife in hand. Gilbert ripped the knife from the wall and blocked his attack. Ivan kicked him in the stomach and Gilbert fell to the ground.

Crap! Alright. Think Matthew! Think! Matthew's eyes darted around the room, they fell to the long candle stick and he dove for it. Ivan stood above Gilbert, he tried the slam the knife down to his throat but Gilbert pushed his arm back, struggling. Matthew ran up behind him and swung the candle stick. Ivan caught a glance in the mirror and turned around just in time to catch it with his hand. He ripped it away and hurled it across the room. He looked livid.

"I gave you a chance to leave, take it!" He stepped towards Matthew. Matthew backed away, cloth still in hand. Gilbert leaped and jumped for Ivan's legs, knocking him to the ground. He ran to Matthew and shoved him behind his back, holding his arms out in front of him, knife clenched in hand.

Ivan raised to his feet. Gilbert shielded Matthew with his body. Matthew watched in awe. Was Gilbert protecting him?

Ivan hurled himself at Gilbert, their knives clanged against each other. Ivan pulled out a second one with his free hand and swung it to Gilbert's side. He stopped it with his hand and the blade cut into his palm. The cut distracted Gilbert and Ivan swung at his head, knocking him to the ground. He raised his knife before Matthew dove in front of Gilbert, arms spread.

"Wait! Don't! He's not like his dad! Please!" Matthew shielded him.

"Matthew you idiot! Run!" Gilbert yelled. Matthew gave Ivan a pleading look. He sighed.

"Stand aside. I don't want to kill you. It's for people like you in doing this." Ivan explained. Matthew refused to move. "If you don't stand down, I will kill you."

Matthew stared directly at him, not budging. Ivan sighed then swung his knife at Matthew. Gilbert kicked under his feet and Matthew fell to the ground, dodging Ivan's knife. Gilbert gritted his teeth and chucked a knife and Ivan, who dodged it swiftly. He grabbed Gilbert by the collar of his shirt and pushed him to the wall.

"The Beilschmidt's end here!" He yelled, he swung his knife to Gilbert's neck. Matthew dashed to his feet, the cloth still in his hand. He jumped behind Ivan and wrapped the cloth around his mouth and nose, begging it to work. Ivan inhaled the draft and started to go limp. His eyes fluttered and he dropped the knife, falling to the ground unconscious.

Matthew jumped back to avoid his collapsing body. He glanced up at Gilbert, who's back was pressed against the wall. The two were silent for a moment, both catching their breath. Gilbert was the first to speak.

"What the fuck Matthew!?" He yelled. "When I say run, run!"

Matthew backed away. "Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking."

Gilbert looked livid. "Don't joke with me! You could've died!"

"You could've too!" Matthew yelled back.

"I've been trained to fight since birth!"

"Well for someone like that you sure seemed to be struggling!" Matthew yelled. Gilbert gritted his teeth and approached him.

Gilbert gripped Matthew shoulders harshly. Matthew winced. Was he going to hit him?

Gilbert's face went through an arrangement of expressions. From anger, to confusion, to worry and finally fell calm.

"I don't know if you're brave or just really stupid." Gilbert lowered his head and shook it, still gripping his shoulders.

"Probably that last one." Matthew shrugged. Gilbert let out a dry laugh. He rose his head to meet Matthew's eyes. Matthew smiled at him awkwardly, Gilbert just sighed, he let him go and winced at his hand. Matthew noticed and ripped off a piece of his only shirt. He wrapped it around his hand tightly. "Here, you should have that looked at."

Gilbert glanced back at Ivan. "What did you do to him?"

"Just knocked him out. He should wake up soon so we should uh....probably get the hell out of here." Matthew said with a slight laugh.

Gilbert laughed back. "Yeah. That might be a good idea."

Ivan was arrested when he woke. To avoid war with Moscow, the King decided to spare him. He was banished from the Teutonic kingdom and their ties were severed.

Things were peaceful for the time being, but it was no where near over.

It had just begun.


	5. Stars And Adventures

Gilbert turned the corner of the stone wall, looking for his servant. Matthew was sweeping, as he usually was.  
It seemed like he was the only one around that ever swept as there was always dust and dirt. Gilbert grinned when he spotted him.

"Ah! There you are!" He pointed, Matthew glanced up at him. "I've been looking for you."

"You have?" He questioned. Gilbert nodded.

"Yep! I have a job for you."

Matthew's expression fell. "Oh. Shocker."

"Relax its not hard, I just need you to time us for the training." He explained. Matthew paused. Wait a minute.

"Us?" One Gilbert was enough.

"My knights." Gilbert glanced off as he explained. Matthew remembered Lovino had warned him about the Knights. Matthew bit his lip. This just kept getting better and better didn't it?  
Matthew didn't get a chance to reply. Gilbert grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him across the castle to the training grounds.

The grounds were a large field behind the castle. It had stocks of weapons at the side and benches, presumably for breaks and on lookers. Gilbert pulled him in front of a group of men, to whom Matthew smiled awkwardly. The group turned to him, giving Gilbert a questioning look.

"I found our timer, this is Mattie, my servant." He introduced as he gave Matthew a slap on the back. Matthew tumbled forward slightly.

"Eh, hi." He greeted with a small wave. Matthew's eyes scanned the group. There were four of them. One was a suave blonde man. He had stubble and a face that looked like it attracted a lot of attention. Another was tan with a mop of dark brown hair. He gave him a lopsided smile. The third was shorter than the rest. He had short, blonde hair and wild green eyes. He held a serious expression on his face as he glanced at Matthew. The last one was a face that was eerily familiar to Matthew. He was tall, broad, crazy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. It took him a moment of staring, before he recognized him. Matthias was looking right at him.

...Matthias?!

Matthias was one of Alfred's friends when they were kids. He'd moved to the Nordic Kingdom a few years back and Matthew hadn't seen him since. What was he doing here?

Matthew met his eyes, it took him a moment, then Matthias cast him a look of recognition. Matthew was about to call him out when he realized it probably wasn't a good idea in front of Gilbert, who knew he was from Albion.

How did Matthias end up with the Teutonic's?

"That's Francis, Antonio, Vash and the spiky haired asshole is Matthias." Gilbert motioned towards the four. Matthew didn't stop staring at Matthias.

What happened to him? Matthew couldn't stop thinking about him. He just stared at him, remembering the times he'd barge into their house. He had a loud booming laugh, just like Alfred. The three would go out on adventures together. He remembered when he was really little, Matthias would make up stories and tell them to him. Matthew thought they were the funniest stories ever, though thinking back on them, they were rather weird.

Matthew has obviously zoned out as before he knew it, Gilbert was dragging him of the field and on to a near by bench. Matthew snapped out of his thought. Gilbert tossed a small, silver pocket watch at him.

"Time us. First person on the ground loses." He explained briefly. Matthew starred over at Matthias above Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert shot him a questioning look. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Gilbert waved his hands in front of Matthew's face. Matthew jumped slightly. "Uh! Nothing!" He replied quickly.

"Okay good, then start timing." He turned on his heel and left. Matthew tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. He needed to focus.

The brunette and the short blonde were up first. Matthew was pretty sure their names were Antonio and Vash from Gilbert's introduction but he could've been wrong. He wasn't really listening.

Antonio was fast, and good on his feet. His sword clashed against Vash's, who blocked it with a fierce look. He kicked under his feet and Antonio stumbled to the ground. Matthew watched the small hand of the pocket watch tick just as Antonio fell.

Vash helped him to his feet and the group turned to Matthew.

"Twenty seconds" Matthew announced. Vash clicked his tongue.

"It was fifteen yesterday" He remarked angrily, as if it was Matthew's fault.  
Matthew gave him an apologetic smile as Francis stood up to fight Vash. They trained in a tournament style, the winner fought the next person. Francis lost to Vash, Vash lost to Gilbert and finally, it was Gilbert fighting against Matthias.

Both held their swords out, ready for Matthew to make the call. Matthias met Matthew's eyes and smirked. A smile tugged at Matthew's lips as he called for the fight to begin. They were like lightning. Matthew almost couldn't keep up. He kept one eye on the watch and tried to keep the other on the fight.

Gilbert managed to get Matthias on the ground after twenty five seconds. That was the longest round. Matthew called the time and Matthias grinned at him from the ground. He leaned his head back so to him, Matthew appeared upside down.

"Pretty good wasn't I?" He asked with a grin. Matthew smiled.

"Yeah, just like-" He cut himself off. "Good job."

Matthias pulled himself off the ground and rolled his shoulder. Gilbert glanced at the two suspiciously from the corner of his eye, but just for a moment.

They trained for another few rounds before they all took a break, sitting in the grass and eating lunch. Matthias glanced at Matthew and patted the grass next to him. Matthew finished cleaning up the swords as he rushed over to Matthias, plunking down on the grass next to him. Matthias clapped his back.

"Man! I haven't seen you in forever!" He greeted, trying to keep his voice down from Gilbert.

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved to the Nordic Kingdom?" Matthew asked. Matthias nodded.

"I did! But it was hard to find work there. So basically I've just been traveling around for the past few years until I got here. They said I had enough skill to be a knight so, here I am!" He smiled. He just radiated positivity.

"Gilbert doesn't know you're from Albion?" Matthew asked. Matthias shook his head. He grabbed a handful of nuts and popped them in his mouth.

"Nope." He answered simply. "So, how'd you end up here?"

Matthew sighed. "It's a long story. Basically I got lost in the woods picking herbs and Gilbert found me."

"Really? So you're prisoner?" He asked. Matthew nodded. Matthias' face grew with concern. "Man, I know Gil and he's not a bad guy but, you deserve you're freedom."

Matthew looked down at the ground. He was so glad to see Matthias. He had a safe, comforting presence to him, just like Alfred did. It was like being at home again.

Matthias swung an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry Mattie, I'll get you out of here."

Matthew shot his head back up. "You can't. It's too risky."

Matthias let out a booming laugh. "Come on! You know me! I'm a risk taker! Besides I can't just leave you like this, you're like a little brother to me."

Matthew smiled at him. "Thanks Matthias."

He grinned and bumped shoulders with him. "No problem. Matt's gotta stick together right?"

When they were younger, they called themselves team Matt, since it matched both their names.

"Right" Matthew nodded, pushing him back lightly.

"Alright! Break's over let's get moving" Gilbert announced. Matthias shot him a sympathetic smile and rose to his feet.

Matthew walked back towards his bench before Matthias grabbed his wrist. He bent in close and whispered in his ear. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Matthew turned to him just as Matthias let go to walk off. He grabbed his sword from the stack and got ready for training.

Matthew sighed. He really hopped he wasn't putting Matthias at risk.

**

"Mattie! Guess what?" Gilbert stormed excitedly into the servants room. Matthew, who had been in the middle of changing, shrieked and covered his bare chest with his shirt. Once realizing what he did, he gave Gilbert an awkward smile and flushed red. Gilbert was used to his awkward dorkyness at this point and did well not to question in. "We're going on an adventure."

"What kind of adventure?" Matthew questioned as he sat on his cot, still covering his chest with his shirt.

"The kind of adventure where you don't question anything. Now pack your shit and let's go." Gilbert frowned and crossed his arms. "And clean your room once in a while, this is disgusting."

"Sorry, I'm too busy cleaning yours. Where exactly are we going?" He sat up, throwing on his shirt.

"What part about not questioning anything did you not understand?"

"I usually like to have an idea of where exactly I'm following some lunatic." Matthew muttered. Gilbert scoffed.

"Lunatic? I'm a Prince." He said proudly.

"All the more reason to worry about your sanity." Matthew shrugged.

Gilbert groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Look, are you coming or not?"

Matthew perked his head up. "I have a choice?"

"No."

Matthew frowned.

"Alright. I'll come."

**

When Matthew thought adventure, he didn't think following the Knights around through the sketchy woods whilst carting around all their crap. Matthew muttered curses under his breath as he followed behind the group. Thankfully, he was able to get his own horse. Though he got the slow horse with about 500lbs of baggage strapped to it. At least the horse could share Matthew's misery with him.

"And then I chugged the entire keg." Matthias stated proudly, sharing with the group his story of presumably nearly dying of alcohol poisoning. He didn't change much. Matthias once snuck alcohol into their house. Matthew tried somehow ended up thinking he was the master of puns. Puns only Matthias, Alfred and drunk Matthew would ever find funny.

"How you haven't managed to kill yourself doing something stupid yet is beyond me." Vash muttered from his horse as he shook his head. Matthias snickered.

"Aw, come on. Get that stick out of your ass. Tell us a story about drunk Vash." Matthias teased. Vash didn't reply, he simply sped his horse up to avoid the group.

"You have no class. It's not about getting drunk, it's about the culture of the booze." Francis stated from his own horse. Matthias and Antonio both gave each other a questioning look before snickering.

"Typical Francis" Antonio smiled and shook his head. Matthew noted his smooth accent. Antonio was pretty much the definition of a ladies man. He was charming, witty, smooth and he had a foreign accent with piercing eyes. He was almost comedically attractive.

"None of you know how to really drink. It's an art in which I have perfected." Gilbert boasted from his horse, placing his gloved hand to his chest. Matthias scoffed.

"Really? I could out-drink you any day Princy." He challenged. Gilbert grinned.

"I'd like to see you try."

Vash sped even faster from the group, rolling his eyes. They came here for a reason, not to boast about their drinking abilities. This is why Vash believed he'd be better off doing jobs like this alone.

What was the job exactly? Apparently, Moscow wasn't happy with recent events. Specifically the whole their Prince tried to kill Gilbert thing. Tensions had spiked between the two kingdoms and the group was going to see how many patrols were along the border.

Gilbert hopped off his horse and took a look around, observing the grass for any trails of previous activity. If there was one thing he was good at, it was finding and following a trail.

"Doesn't look like there's anything here. We can stop for a bit though." Gilbert stated. Matthew sighed in relief and jumped of his horse, exhausted.

"My butt hurts." he whined. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Aw. Poor you. Suck it up." He said harshly as he pulled up his gloves.

"At least you don't have to ride around in armour all day." Matthias said as he stretched. It reminded Matthew of Alfred who constantly complained about his armour.

Gilbert marched over to him and shoved a pouch to his chest.

"Here. Make yourself useful and go fill this up with water." He said as he pointed to a river behind a few trees. Matthew sighed and took the pouch. He turned to leave before Antonio stepped in front of him, pouch in hand.

"Hey. Mind filling this up for me too?" He asked with a charming smile as he rubbed the back of his head. Matthew couldn't say no to him and nodded, taking the pouch. Matthias tossed his at Matthew, who almost dropped it trying to catch it. Francis gave him an apologetic smile as he handed him his pouch as well.

"Merci" he said swiftly. Matthew frowned. 'Alright, I guess I'm filling up everyone's then'

He turned to Vash. "Want me to fill that up for you?" He asked. Vash looked at him awkwardly before shaking his head.

"I can do it myself." He replied. Matthew shrugged and nodded. One less to fill up.

Matthew trudged over through the trees to the river. He opened the top of one of the pouch and shoved it in the water, filling it up. At least the others said thank you, unlike Gilbert. Matthew had never met anyone so rude and full of themselves. He shoved in a second pouch.

"Matthew do this. Matthew do that." He mocked as he closed the cap to the second pouch. "Who does he think he is?"

A branch snapped behind him. Matthew didn't notice. He continued muttering to himself.

"Condescending, conceded, egotistical..." Matthew continued to list off Gilbert negative traits.

Footsteps grew behind him. Matthew shut his mouth in fear of Gilbert overhearing his complaints. He glanced behind him.

"Hello?" He asked to the woods. He got no reply. An odd feeling in his stomach grew as he tried to finish filling the rest of the pouches as quickly as he could so he could rejoin the group.

In the corner of his eye, Matthew saw a figure approach. He jumped up and whipped around to face them, simultaneously shrieking. The figure behind him looked surprised. Matthew glanced at it just long enough to recognize who it was before he took a step back and fell into the river with a splash.

A concerned looking Vash stood above him. Water pouch in hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a somewhat concerned somewhat confused voice. Matthew sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry. You just startled me is all." He stood up, soaking wet. This would be fun to explain.

Vash continued to glance at him as he bent down and quickly filled up his own pouch. Shooting glances at Matthew.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He said a good forty-five seconds after the incident had happened. Matthew laughed slightly as he gathered all the pouches from the river.

"It's fine. It's not your fault I'm just really clumsy." He said with a smile as he gathered all the pouches. Only to see one floating down the river out of the corner of his eye.

Crap.

Matthew tossed the pouches on the ground and raced after the run away. Vash snapped his head up and called out to him.

"Don't do that! The river's deeper than it looks! You'll get stuck in the current!" He called out. Matthew nodded in acknowledgment and dove for the pouch. The water got deeper and deeper until he was waist in. He missed his footing and slipped on a rock, falling backwards into the current.

Matthew wasn't a strong swimmer. He could swim, he just possessed very average abilities at it. He struggled to swim, remembering what Alfred had told him about current.

"Swim parallel to the shore. Don't swim against it you'll waste your energy" Alfred's words travelled through Matthew's mind as he followed out his instructions.

Vash had already jumped in the water after him, swimming towards him. Vash had a smaller body than he had, but a lot more muscle. He also wasn't the strongest swimmer but in the moment he seemed more focused on rescuing Matthew than anything else.

The only thing was, now both were stuck in the current and no one could get help. Vash realized this as he paled. Matthew turned back to him and held out his hand.

"Swim parallel." He instructed. Vash reached out and grabbed his hand as the two swam towards the shore. The current was racing them downwards but they managed to make it to the shallow water in time.

They stood on the river side, booth panting. The glanced at each other. The looks being a mutual agreement not to tell the others what happened. Matthew slowly started to laugh. Vash looked at him like he was insane. However, Matthew's laugh was contagious and slowly, he began to laugh along with him. 

**

They returned to the group shortly after. Matthew came up with the excuse that they both decided to quickly bathe. With their clothes on. Miraculously, the group believed them. However, one of the water pouches were still missing so Matthew gave up his own. Thankfully, Matthias noticed he'd lost his and offered to share.

They rested for the night as they sat around the fire. Matthew was making food for the group away on a log to cook on the fire. Meanwhile, the rest of the group was chatting.

"Okay. Who's the most attractive servant?" Francis asked. Matthew tensed as he was not-so-subtly eavesdropping.

"Lovino." Antonio replied quickly. Matthias roared with laughter.

"You know I'm right here." Matthew muttered from his log. The group ignored him. Vash sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe it's Lili." Matthias suggested with a grin as he glanced at Vash, who's head perked up at the name. He shot Matthias a deadly glare.

"I will stab you." He warned. Matthias laughed.

"I'm kidding, we all know it's Mattie." He grinned as his eyes travelled over to Matthew. Matthias teased him a lot. The group with exception of Vash, laughed as Matthew's ears went bright red.

"Maybe it's cause he looks so much like a girl." Gilbert added in. Matthew bit his lip. He used to get teased a lot for that as a kid. At this point, he was pretty desensitized by it. Matthew huffed and tried to ignore them. He aggressively chopped the vegetables, almost cutting his fingers a few times.

"He fights like one too." Gilbert said with a laugh. The rest joined in. Matthew gripped the knife as he cut, trying his best to ignore them. "You should've seen him when I was fighting Ivan."

Matthew sucked in a breath. When he was fighting Ivan? Matthew saved his life!

"At least I'm smart enough to realize when someone's trying to kill me." He retorted as he chopped the last carrot. The rest of them hollered out 'ohh's'. Gilbert looked stuck. Matthew irritation was clearly visible. The conversation stopped there as Francis quickly changed the subject.

Matthew placed the vegetables in the pot and tied it above the fire with a small string.

Once the food was cooked, Matthew placed them into small bowls and distributed them. He was no culinary master but he did know how to make a pretty mean stew.

Gilbert scooped out a few spoonfuls and plunked them in an empty bowl. He handed it to Matthew who was just about to start to eat.

"Feed the horses." He told him. Matthew frowned. He grabbed the bowl and walked off to where the horses were tied off by a few trees.

Matthew could still hear them talking and laughing in the distance but he was far enough away to be with his own thoughts. He scooped up the stew and fed each horse.

He finished quickly but it was actually a nice night and Matthew was enjoying the quiet. He sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky. The night had a calming presence. The wind was gentle and the air was cool. Matthew ran his hand through the grass as he listened to the soft sound of the crickets.

"I think this one looks like a giant A! For Alfred!" The sound of his brothers young voice filled Matthew's mind. He smiled fondly at the memory. The two were in their backyard, looking at the stars.

"Where an M? I want to find an M!" Young Matthew whined out. Alfred smiled and pointed up in the sky.

"Right there. See an M! M and A for Mattie and Alfred!" He pointed and laughed as he drew the letter out with his hand.

Matthew smiled again, chuckling softly. Alfred grew up so fast compared to him after their parents were gone. It hurt to see he didn't get as much of a childhood as Matt did. He gave up so much for him.

Matthew tucked his knees into his chest. He missed him so much.

"Where are you Alfred?" He muttered to himself as he glanced up at the moon. At least they were seeing the same one.

There was a shuffling of footsteps behind him. Matthew looked behind him. Gilbert was walking up to him.

"Who's Alfred?" He asked, standing above him. Matthew jumped slightly at the sight of him.

"Oh. He's um my brother." He replied. Gilbert's face fell.

"Oh."

He sat down on the grass next to him, glancing up at the sky, then back at Matthew. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Matthew spoke up.

"What're you doing here?" Matthew asked.

"You were gone a long time. I came to make sure everything was okay." He explained. Matthew grinned.

"Aw. Were you worried about me?" He asked with a smile. Gilbert scoffed and elbowed him lightly.

"Just making sure you didn't run away and get eaten by some bear or something." He said with a slight grin.

"Oh thank you. I'm flattered by your concern." Matthew mocked as he held a hand to his chest. He couldn't keep his smile from growing.

"Shut up."

Matthew chuckled. Gilbert looked from him to the ground before taking a deep breath. They sat again in silence. The crickets seemed to almost disappear as Matthew fell back into his thoughts. 

"I didn't mean it." He said quickly. Matthew, who had been lost in thought turned to him.

"Hmm?"

"What I said about you back there. I didn't mean it. I was just joking around. You're not-" he cut himself off. "You're not entirely useless."

Matthew frowned. "You sure know how to compliment." He joked. Gilbert sighed.

"And I know girls can fight just as well as guys. Trust me, I know." He said as he recalled a certain friend. "I uh, I appreciate you helping me with Ivan. You've got some guts." He smacked his shoulder lightly and smiled.

"Are you trying to apologize?" Matthew asked, an amused grin growing on his face. Gilbert frowned.

"Yes now shut up and take it." He crossed his arms. Matthew swung his head back in laughter. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Actually, you know what? I take it back. I hate you."

Matthew laughed and smiled. "Thanks Gilbert. I appreciate it."

Gilbert looked at him and smiled back. Matthew noted the way Gilbert stood out in the dark lighting. He hadn't really gotten a good look at him until now. His face was sculpted and his jawline was sharp. It seemed like all his features were sharp.

"Anytime. Now let's get back to the others before they think we died or something." Gilbert suggested as he stood up.

Matthew gave one last glance to the stars, lingering for a moment.

"Coming?" Gilbert asked. Matthew turned away from the sky and nodded.

"Coming." He walked up and followed Gilbert back to the others, leaving the stars behind him.


	6. Tensions

The morning came as the sun shone through the trees. Matthew opened his eyes slowly to come face to face with the leaf covered ground. He sat up and stretched his back, taking in the smell of the damp, forest air. He yawned and turned around, coming face to face with Gilbert hovering over him. He jumped slightly then gave him an awkward smile.

"Uh, morning." He waved slightly. Gilbert frowned.

"About time. I could've killed you like ten times. You've got to be more alert."

"I was sleeping." Matthew crossed him arms.

"Exactly. Sleeping is when people are at their most vulnerable. You need to be more aware of your surroundings."

Matthew stared at him flatly. "Or I could just be a normal person."

Gilbert scoffed. "This is why you could never be a solider."

Matthew shrugged. "Well it's a good thing I'm not then."

If there was one thing Matthew hated, it was being nagged by Gilbert first thing in the morning. He slumped up. The rest of the Knights were awake, except Antonio. He was napping against a tree.

Matthias tossed Matthew a biscuit to eat. He nodded to him in thanks. His words weren't really working yet unless it involved telling Gilbert off. The grouped packed up their horses and moved along closer to the border. Matthew's eyes were heavy and his patience was thin.

"You look tired." Matthias commented as he rode next to him.

"Hmm?" It took Matthew a moment to realize someone was communicating with him. "Oh, yeah didn't get much sleep." He said. Matthias smiled.

"You never do out here. You get used to it after a while, trust me." He replied, brushing the bangs out of his face.

They stopped off a while after, going on a search for trails.

"We're going to look back there. Wait here with the horses." Gilbert instructed. Matthew frowned. He grabbed the ropes and started tying up the horses. He rubbed at his eyes.

"Yes sir." He commented sarcastically. Gilbert frowned.

"Just stay put and don't go anywhere." He snarled off then grabbed his sword from his horse. The rest of the knights followed. Matthew crossed his arms and sighed. Someone was in a pissy mood.

"I'll stay with him." Matthias volunteered. Gilbert turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why? He's just watching horses he can manage. Besides I need you with me." Gilbert turned around to leave. Matthias glanced back and Matthew, who gave him a reassuring nod.

"I'll be fine." He said.

Matthias looked contemplative for a moment, before shrugging. He smiled at him and patted his back. "We'll be back in a bit, holler if you need anything."

The group went off deeper into the forest. Matthew sighed. Matthias was so much nicer, why couldn't he be his servant instead? The clouds above him were turning dark. A clasp of thunder hit the sky a ways away from him. A storm. Lovely.

Matthew sighed and leant up against the tree. A few raindrops started to fall. He let them hit his face and felt the cold water start to wake him. He couldn't tell if Gilbert actually liked him or not. Gilbert didn't want him to die, so that was one thing but that didn't mean he liked him per say.

**

Meanwhile, Gilbert and the rest of the Knights were trooping through the forest, following a path near the border.

Gilbert lifted his sword a cut through a bushy patch of thorns.

"You sure it's a good idea to leave him alone back there?" Matthias asked. Gilbert shrugged.

"He'll be fine. He won't go anywhere." He cut down another branch.

"Yeah, but what if something comes to him?" He asked. Gilbert turned back to him.

"Why are you so worried about him, you in love with him or something?" He asked. Matthias rolled his eyes.

"Gil, come look at this." Antonio interrupted as he pointed at a recently put out fire. Gilbert crouched next to it. He carefully felt the ash underneath. It was hot, but not burning. It must've been put out about thirty minutes prior. Whoever was using it was close by. He glanced around at the area that was used as a make-shift camp ground. There were abandoned food scraps and bones laying around.

"Bandits probably." Francis stated from behind him. "Who else would leave this much of a mess. They don't care if anyone finds their trail." He picked at his finger nails.

The rain was starting to pick up and cool the ashes. Gilbert stood up and shrugged. "You're probably right. Let's head back."

**  
Matthew fed the horses more carrots. He felt bad for them, having to cart everyone around all day. That couldn't be fun. He sighed as he pet his own horse on the head. It shoved it's head under his hand, enjoying his touch.

Matthew would normally use this time to escape. Gilbert trusted him enough to stay put. Though it was probably because Matthew knew he wouldn't last long in these woods alone. He had no idea where he was going. Last time he did that it hadn't ended well for him so he figured he'd wait for a better opportunity.

He fed one of the horses the last carrot. It neighed in response. Matthew laughed slightly.

"Alright, take in easy. That's all I have for now." He said as patted it on the nose.

He heard scrambling and voices off in the distance. He figured the rest of them were coming back and got ready to start untying the horses, before he noticed something off. He didn't recognize their voices. Getting slightly anxious, Matthew decided it was best to stay quiet. Whoever they were, they probably didn't want anything from him. He didn't have much anyway. 

The voices drew closer and closer. Matthew held his breath. He didn't know if it was a threat. Why be nervous? I could be just a group of merchants or something. He spoke too soon however, and a group of rough looking men stepped out into the clearing where Matthew was.

"I knew I heard horses! Look what we have here!" One of them called out as he motioned towards Matthew and the horses. Matthew panicked slightly. He gave an awkward wave.

"Hi, um, can I help you?" He asked politely, though his voice was clearly shaking. There were about four men in front of him, each holding a weapon.

The leader of the group, or who he presumed was the leader, stepped forward. He sized Matthew up, figuring he wouldn't be able to defend himself.

"What's a guy like you doing all the way out here?" He asked and crossed his arms. Matthew shrugged.

"Oh you know just um-" He bit his lip, struggling to think of an excuse. "Travelling."

"Really? Where'd your friends go?" He asked.

"I'm alone." Matthew lied. The guy laughed.

"Why have six horses if you're travelling alone?" He asked. A few of the others laughed along.

"Eh, I um, I just-" Matthew backed away slowly as they loomed in closer.

"Search him. See what he's got." The leader ordered. His crew complied and reached for Matthew, who backed away. One of them grabbed his arms and restrained him while the other ripped his bag away, searching through it.

"Hey! Let go!" Matthew spat out. Another man patted him down, looking for anything valuable on him. "I don't have anything."

The man practically tore his bag to pieces, he stood up and sighed. "He's not lying, the kid's got nothing."

Matthew glanced up at the leader with a semi-pleading look. The leader looked smug.

"No. But his friends might." He said. Matthew's stomach dropped.

"They don't-" He was cut off.

"Don't try to pretend, I see the royal seal on the horses. You're from the Teutonic kingdom. You might be worthless, but I have a feeling they won't be."

The man restraining pulled him back, he held a knife to his neck. Matthew's eyes widened. Well, could this day get any better? He had to think of something. What was he supposed to do? Gilbert left him here with no weapon or anyway of defending himself. There were four of them and one of him, even if he used his hands, he still wouldn't beat four armed men.

A gloved hand covered his mouth. He'd just have to wait until the others came and hope he didn't get his neck cut open. That wouldn't be very good.

"Now be a good boy and sit still." The man restraining him muttered in his ear. It took a moment before Matthew figured it out, they were going to use him as bait.

**  
When Gilbert returned to the horses, something was off. One, the horses were gone. Two, Matthew's bag had been torn apart and was scattered all over the ground. Three, Matthew was gone.

"What the hell?" He said out loud, looking around.

"Matthew's gone." Francis commented. Gilbert turned to him, about to give a sarcastic retort, before a low laughing came from the bushes. The five went alert.

"Ah, finally. We've been waiting forever." The leader stepped out from the bushes. The other three in tow, including the one holding Matthew. Matthew gritted his teeth and struggled against him, the knife still held to him. Gilbert spotted for him and reached for his sword. "Ah ah ah, I'd put that away if I were you. If you want him in one piece, that is."

"Drop him." Gilbert demanded.

"Give us something worth our time and he's yours." The leader pulled out his own dagger. "Disappoint us, and well, I'm sure he'd make a fine slave."

"I said drop him." Gilbert repeated sternly.

"Or I could just kill him. If you want to be difficult about this. Empty out what you have." He demanded.

"I'm not giving you a cent until you let him go." Gilbert said in a freakishly calm voice.

"Listen to him." Matthias added in. His eyes darting anxiously to Matthew.

"Funny how you think you're the one in charge here." He sighed. He glanced towards his team mate. "Kill him."

"No!" Gilbert and Matthias shouted in unison. Matthew winced. The man gave a smug look. Gilbert glared daggers at him.

"That's what I thought. Weapons on the ground."

Gilbert glared and sighed, ripping his sword out and tossing it to the ground. The others followed, dropping what they had into a pile on the ground.

Matthew could feel the man's fingers digging into him. He felt completely useless.

Gilbert pulled out a sack of coins from his shirt, he threw it on the ground.

"That's all I have, alright? Just let him go. Please." He gave a pleading, defeated look.

The man sauntered over with a pleased grin. "That's all you have? Shame." He lifted up the bag, weighing it in his hand. "I suppose-Ouf!"

Gilbert kicked the man in the stomach, he lunged for him and pushed him to the ground. He reached for his sword and pointed it at his throat.

"Idiot." He muttered under his breath. The others reached for their weapons. The man tightened his grip on Matthew. "Listen up. I'm gonna give you three seconds to let blondie over there go, or I'll take your head off. Trust me, being headless isn't too fun. So what's it gonna be?"

"You bas-"

"One."

"How dare-"

"Two."

"I'll kill you!" He thrashed beneath him

"Three." Gilbert shrugged, he lifted his sword before the man shouted.

"Wait! Let him go!" He called out to his men. The man released his grip and pushed Matthew forward. Matthias ran to him and shoved him behind him.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Gilbert replied smugly. "I still kind of want to take your head off though, but I'm a man of my word. So I'll give you another three seconds to get out of my sight."

The man spit at Gilbert. He frowned and wiped his face. With a shrug, the nodded at the Knights. A fight emerged.

Matthias went after the previous restrainer of Matthew as if they had some sort of life long blood feud. Antonio moved to back him up while Vash and Francis took out the other two. Gilbert was focused on the leader.

Matthew stood back out of the way. The fight didn't last long, as the bandits were out numbered. They ran off. Gilbert decided not to chase after them since he didn't want to waste time. They still had a mission to complete. Once the men were gone, the group slowly turned to face Matthew. He smiled sheepishly.

"Hi." He waved awkwardly. Gilbert sighed and shook his head, but Matthew could see the all-too-pleased grin on his face.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes." He rested his hands on his hips as if he were some sort of nagging mother. "How many times have I saved your sorry ass now? What's this, like the tenth time?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking." Matthew crossed his arms, Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"What? You were just held hostage. You literally just had to stand there. Did you even try to fight back?"

"There were four of them and one of me. Plus you didn't even give me a weapon." Matthew's voice was irritated. He wanted to punch that stupid look off his face.

"Would you even know how to use it?" Gilbert pulled out his sword and crouched low to the ground. He shot out a pitiful look and mocked Matthew. "I'm Matthew. Please don't hurt me. Hmmmm." He whined out in an exaggerated high pitched voice.

"I don't sound like that."

"I can't do anything. I'm just a little useless bitch!" He mocked again. This time, those words kind of stung.

Francis and Antonio laughed along with him. Vash rolled his eyes and started to untie the horses the bandits had tried to take. Matthias placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"Come on, that's enough Gil. You don't need to be a dick about it." Matthias stated. Gilbert continued.

"Don't yell at me, I'm so scared. Gilbert save me!" He mocked then laughed at himself. Matthias let out a small spurt of laughter. Matthew glanced back up at him and he immediately shut up.

So, that apology the night before meant nothing then. Gilbert didn't respect him. None of them did. Not even Matthias. The only one who wasn't laughing was Vash. Matthias was trying to hide it. Matthew frowned. He couldn't hold the burning in his eyes and the slight quiver of his lip. Crying wouldn't help anything. He gulped it back and turned away to help Vash with the horses.

"Careful, there might be bandits in there." Antonio added in with a snicker. Matthew ignored them and started taking aggressively untying the knots. Vash glanced at him and didn't say anything. He bit his lip to keep the tears in. Could he be any more pathetic?

"Just ignore them." Vash muttered to him.

"Aw, are you mad at us? Don't forget who just saved your sorry little ass." Gilbert taunted. Matthew snapped. He whipped around to face them.

"Yes Gilbert. I'm aware that you saved me. Congratulations. I'm also aware that you're a condescending prick." He said with a passive aggressive smile. His breath was shaky. Did they even know they were bothering him? Was he over reacting?

Matthias stopped laughing. He hung his head down in shame. Francis and Antonio turned to Gilbert to see his reaction. Gilbert was just sitting there with a smug grin.

Matthew finished with the horses and jumped on his own. The argument ended there. He awkwardly bit his lip. The rest shrugged it off and hopped on their own. They rode off. Matthew rode at the back, a distance away from everyone else. Matthias tried to get beside him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Matthew didn't look at him.

"Fine." He let out in a cold breath.

They arrived at the border. Gilbert sent Matthew to fill up the water while the looked around.

"Here. Fill them up. Unless you're too scared to go by yourself." He mocked. Matthew just frowned and snatched the pouches from his hand. No sarcastic retort, nothing. He didn't say a word.

He knelt by the river. Filling up the pouches one by one.

Gilbert took him from his home. He forced him to work for him and then had the audacity to act like Matthew owed him something. So what if he saved him? What made him different than the others? For all he knew, Gilbert just didn't want to lose his prisoner. Gilbert wasn't his friend. He never would be. Gilbert hated him and if Matthew was fully honest, he hated Gilbert.

He didn't feel like he was going to cry anymore. He didn't feel sad. He was just angry. Just when he thought they were finally starting to see eye to eye, Gilbert pulled something like this.

He really was a little bitch. What kind of person got mad over something like this? What was he expecting? To be treated like an equal? No. Gilbert was a Prince. He should've just ignored it and took it. He'd wait for his moment again, then when he had the chance, he'd escape. No backing out this time. He'd really do it. He'd be at home with Alfred again. He'd grow up, become more mature. He'd follow his dreams and become a medic in Arthur's royal army. Then he'd show Gilbert. He wasn't worth his tears or his anger.

**  
Gilbert watched as Matthew stormed off, pouches in hand. He frowned. Why was he so sensitive about everything? He was just teasing. If Matthew couldn't handle it then that was his problem.

He stepped through the forest, his boots crushing the sticks and dirt beneath him. He glanced past a few trees. Guards and patrols clustered around the border to Moscow. The King was right. Moscow was building tensions. The Teutonic kingdom probably couldn't afford to go to war with them. If Albion found out, they'd surely take the opportunity to damage them and side with Moscow. They needed to patch up their relationships before things got out of hand. Gilbert would let his father handle that. He was still pissed about Ivan trying to kill him. Not like he wasn't used to it. Assassination attempts weren't rare for him.

"Gilbert, there are more over here." Francis pointed into the woods. Gilbert glanced in the direction. There were at least fifty around. They'd have to retreat.

"Move out." He ordered. The group nodded and followed, shuffling out of the area.

Little did they know, a guard had seen the pass through the bushes. He recognized the black cross across the white cloaks.

**

After he finished filling up the pouches,  
Matthew headed back to meet up with the others. On the way there, he heard foot steps and distant voices. He ducked behind a tree, not making the same mistake as last time. He was not getting held hostage again. One of that was enough.

Two men with blue capes emerged from the bushes. Their capes holding the crest of the Kingdom of Moscow.

"I saw five Teutonic Knights sneaking around out that way." One of them pointed towards the bushes. "Let's attack them from behind, they don't know we spotted them."

"Are they alone?" The other man asked in a raspy yet heavily accented voice.

"I do not know. I didn't see anyone else." He replied. The second man nodded.

"Alright. Send a few troops over behind them, we'll capture and interrogate them."

The men hurried off. Once he was certain they were gone, Matthew stepped away from the tree.

He had to warn them. They'd get caught otherwise. How he'd get to them before the Moscow soldiers, he had no idea.

He let out a short huff. The air was cooler, he could see his breath in it. An idea started to form in his head. He couldn't take on a full troop, but he could definitely distract them. He glanced down at the ground. He scavenged for sticks and rocks, forming his plan on his head.

This was a stupid idea. He'd probably just get himself in trouble. He didn't care. Maybe he didn't like Gilbert, but what about the others? Matthias too, he'd been a friend of his for years. Gilbert hadn't let Matthew die, so he could at least do the same. Plus a part of him wanted to prove himself. He could do something.

He grabbed his pile and ran off to where Gilbert's group was, rocks shoved in his pockets and stacked in his hands.

It may not work, but he had to try.


	7. The Unlikely Hero

The Moscow guards moved closer and closer behind Gilbert and the rest of the Knights. Their moves were quiet, they were good at sneaking around. Matthew was one step behind them, slinking his way through the forest after them. He had a talent for staying hidden.

Gilbert and the others had no idea they were being followed. They headed back to the meet up point where the horses where tied up. Matthew was supposed to be waiting there after filling up the water.

"Hurry up, don't lose their track." The commander of the Moscow group said. They were closing in. They'd catch up to the others very soon.

It was time for a diversion.

Matthew stopped and hurled a rock at the ground behind them. The group turned around.

"Someone's following us." The leader stated. Matthew threw a stick in front of them. A Moscow knight pointed to the tree where he was hiding from.

"It's coming from over there!" He yelled. The group moved to charge up the hill, before Matthew stepped out with his hands up.

"Wait! It's just me!" He said. The group stopped.

"Who are you?" The leader asked, pointing his sword at Matthew. Matthew glanced ahead, he could see the white capes of Gilbert and the others moving in the distance. He smiled to himself.

"My names Matthew. I'm from Albion." He kept his hands up.

"Take him in!" The leader ordered. One of them moved to restrain him, Matthew stepped back.

"Not a good idea. I-I can help you." He said nervously. His natural anxiety definitely helped his act. "There's a group of Teutonic's, about forty of them! They tried to capture me! I can help you catch them if you promise they won't get me." He offered.

"If you're from Albion, what are you doing here?" One of the asked.

"I was taken prisoner by one of the Knights. I tried to escape and they found me. Please help me!" He said.

The Moscow Knights looked at each other with contemplative looks.

"We can't trust you. But know this, if you are telling the truth, the Teutonic's will be caught." The leader said, the group nodded along in agreement.

Matthew panicked slightly. "Wait! Please don't leave me here!" He called out.

"We can't help you." They turned to leave. Matthew bit his lip. Time for plan B. He glanced at the rocks and sticks in his pocket and sighed. This was definitely going to get him killed. He lifted the stick and hurled it at the leaders head. He turned around with a seething look.

"H-hey pinheads! The Teutonic's are the least of your worries. I have an ultra secret magic weapon!"

He jumped down from the hill, the group started to close in on him.

"What are you talking about! You are nothing but a peasant!" The leader called out.

"That's what I want you to think. I'm actually a sorcerer. For refusing to help me, I will curse your kingdom." Matthew spewed out. At this point, he was improvising.

"What?!"

"Now follow my instructions very carefully, or you will be doomed to a thousand years of darkness."

"Is this some kind of joke! I won't tolerate this!" The Knights definitely weren't buying it. That didn't matter, as long as he kept them distracted.

"You are a magic using kingdom are you not? Y-you know the dangers of a curse!"

The man crossed his arms. "Prove it then. Show me your magic."

'Shit.' Matthew thought to himself. Well, it was nice while it lasted, goodbye life.

"As you wish." Matthew replied. He covered his right hand with his left, muttering out some gibberish. The Knights watched him closely. He made eye contact with them as he slowly removed his left hand, revealing the middle finger. "Sorry, but you're already cursed with being a bunch of idiots."

The men looked livid. Matthew smiled sheepishly. He turned around and dashed for it. He'd never run so fast in his life. The Knights were close behind him. He chucked rocks and sticks on the ground to trip them. His plan had worked. He didn't normally flip people off, but angering them to the point of chasing him was his plan.

He led them in the opposite direction of the others. Only thing now was how was he going to lose them? His heart pounded in his chest. He was so nervous and scared. It was like he was on autopilot. He just ran and ran without looking back.

Mathew dove into a bush of thrones. He winced as they scratched and stabbed into him. He kept his breath low and stayed hidden as the Knights rode past him. He stayed hidden for a moment before sighing in relief. Once he was certain they were gone, he crawled out and sprinted back.

He did it.

**  
"Where the hell could he have gone?!" Gilbert looked around, seeing no sign of the blonde servant.

"He might've gotten captured." Francis stated.

"Or ran away." Gilbert muttered. Matthew wouldn't last a day out here on his own, running away was suicide. Surely he knew that.

"I'll go find him." Matthias volunteered. He also figured Matthew had made a run for it. As if on cue, Matthew dashed out of the bush and fell to the ground in front of them. Gilbert pulled out his sword, only to see it was just him. Matthew laid on the ground, catching his breath. "Matthew!" Matthias greeted happily. He helped him off the ground.

Gilbert approached him with his arms crossed. "And just where the hell have you been?!"

Matthew stood up shakily. He was covered in cuts and scratches from the thorns. His face was red from running. He was covered in dirt and sweat.

"No time-" he gasped for air.

"And what happened to you?!" Gilbert glanced at his scratches.

"We need to go."

"What?!"

"The Moscow Knights are very close behind us." He explained. Gilbert crossed his arms.

"Oh great, you managed to get kidnapped by them too?"

"No, I managed to run away from them. Now let's go." Matthew hopped into his horse. Antonio and Francis laughed slightly. Gilbert looked perplexed.

"Hey! I give the orders not you!"

"Right. Gilbert wants to stay here and get captured so he can have the satisfaction of giving out orders." Matthew said.

"You little-" Gilbert cut himself off. He heard gallops in the distance. He groaned and hopped on his horse. "Let's move!" He called out.

The group rode off back to the Teutonic kingdom. Just narrowly missing the Moscow Knights. Matthew rode back with a sloppy smile on his face. They didn't know, but he'd actually just saved all of them. That was enough for him.

**  
They all managed to make it back in one piece. Gilbert had sort of laid off Matthew for about a day after he got back. Matthew was pretty sure it was because of business he had to take care of, but he liked to think it was because he'd earned it. He spent his time off in Lovino's room, telling him about his adventure.

"Wait? So Antonio said I was hot?" He asked for clarification, for about the third time.

"Yeah." Matthew replied. Lovino frowned.

"What a bastard!" He flushed red and crossed his arms, Matthew chuckled. "See, I told you Knights were bastards."

"I won't argue with you on that." Matthew added in, taking a sip of the cheap tea the two managed to make.

"I can't believe you managed to outrun those Moscow guys. Aren't they like, trained Knights or whatever the fuck." Lovino crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall, his body resting on his cot.

"Yeah. I pretty much just lucked out on that one." He shrugged. Lovino laughed.

"You flipped someone off, very out of character for you. But I'm proud none the less." He patted Matthew on the back. "So, are you ever going to tell Gilbert you were actually distracting them so you could save their sorry asses?"

Matthew shook his head. "Nah. He wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Sure he would. He's just messing with you. He actually has a lot of respect for you. He wouldn't bring you on that mission otherwise."

Matthew laughed slightly. "I find that hard to believe."

Lovino shrugged. He grabbed a small ball and threw it up in the air, catching it. "Hey, wanna go outside and play a few rounds?"

"Of what?" He asked.

"Catch." Lovino swung his feet off the cot and stood up. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah, okay. I don't see why not."

Matthew stood up and the two headed outside.

**  
The sun was shining and the air was warm. Lovino laughed as he threw the small red ball over to Matthew. They were playing right behind the castle gates. Lovino's features were lit up and looked so much happier out in the sun. Matthew tossed the ball back, Lovino dove to catch it.

"Nice throw asshole!" He laughed and tossed it back. Matthew reached to catch it but missed and the ball flew directly into his forehead. Lovino burst out laughing. Matthew frowned and picked up the ball.

"Get ready tomato head! Feel my wrath!" He shouted and threw the ball. Lovino jumped in the air to catch it, but it flew above him and fell into a bush. "Oops, sorry."

Lovino went to retrieve it. A few kids who's parents were working for the castle stopped by.

"Can we play?" Two little girls asked. Matthew smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" Matthew smiled. The group got into a square and started passing the ball around. A little boy came in and joined. One after another, more kids decided to play. Lovino came up with an idea for a new game.

"Alright listen up! We'll split up into teams, my team will be team tomato, and blondie's team will be team maple. This game is called capture the flag. You go to the other side of the field and try to steal the other teams ball. If you get it back to your side, your team wins. If the other team tags you on their side, your ass- I mean, your butt is in jail!" Lovino explained. The kids split up into teams.

They had moved to a small field by the castle. Matthew took his team to his side and came up with a strategy to bring victory to team maple.

"Alright. Two people go for the flag at once. One to distract, and one to get the flag, er, ball I guess." He explained. The kids looked at him like he was the coolest person ever.

"I'll get the flag!" A little girl volunteered.

"I'll be the distraction!" I young boy raised his hand and jumped up and down. Matthew smiled.

"Alright! Team Maple handshake!"

The threw their hands in a circle and yelled out their team name. Matthew glanced at Lovino. This was war.

Team Tomato had a few tricks up their sleeves. The almost got the ball a few times, but luckily for Team Maple, they had the fast girl on their side.

A little boy who was not quite four was scared from all the running around. Matthew approached him. He took his hand softly and led him to the other side, letting him run around a bit. Turned out the kid loved it. Matthew ended up getting caught but the young boy was the one who ended up getting the flag/ball.

"I won! We won!" The little boy cheered. Matthew clapped and cheered from across the field. He approached Lovino.

"Where'd you come up with this?" He asked. Lovino shrugged.

"You get good at making up games when you're an older brother." He said. The groups got together and they played another round.

**  
Gilbert slammed the door closed to his room. He slumped down at the table with a sigh and rested his head in his hands. He was beyond stressed. His father wanted to go to war even though it was clear they didn't have the numbers, money or resources to do that. They weren't ready. So many people would die. He had argued with his father about it almost all day. He just wouldn't see Gilbert's way.

They needed allies. If they were going to have any chance at winning they'd need help. The Teutonic Kingdom wasn't exactly known for working well with others, even more so accepting help.

He groaned and stood up from the chair, reaching into his cabinet of booze. He told himself that he wouldn't use this for coping again, but he couldn't help it. He hated it. He hated having all the responsibility just thrown at him. He didn't have the freedom to do anything he wanted. It was all work and duties all day everyday. Yeah he has money and nice things but for what? He had to know politics which he absolutely hated. He'd never have any real friends. He had to live with the fact that thousands of people were counting on him to make good choices every single day. How could he do this with all that pressure.

He was cracking. He pulled off the cork to his booze and started to drink. The alcohol burned on the way down, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He gulped it down.

He didn't want to be the king his father wanted him to be. He wanted a kingdom that was fair. He wanted a place where people could actually live their lives without fear of war or starvation.

He drank more and more, waiting for the buzzed feeling to take over his body.

He slumped down on the ground, leaning against his bed. It was such a sunny day, he'd been cooped up all day. He closed his eyes and drank again, finally starting to feel the numbing sensation of intoxication.

His thoughts went to Matthew. His servant who hated him. He didn't want Matthew to hate him, that wasn't his intention. Matthew was so different from him. He had freedom to make choices carelessly, to be seen with whoever he wanted in public. To do fun things and go out with friends, to marry whoever the hell he damn pleased.

Gilbert sighed. He took that away from him though. Matthew had a family at home a brother who he cared about. A brother who was probably worried sick waiting for him to come home. Just how Gilbert was with his younger brother. Just waiting.

I swarm of guilt hit Gilbert as he flushed it away with booze.

What made him more guilty was how badly he wanted him. His physical attraction to him was almost sickening to Gilbert. Every time he saw him bend over to pick something up or when he walked in on him changing. It tore him up inside. It hurt having to be teased so much by something he could never have. They were split by class. Even if for some chance Matthew wanted it too, it wouldn't be able to happen. So Gilbert handled it like he handled everything else, pushing him away.

By the time he was done the bottle, Gilbert almost couldn't stand. He glanced at himself in the mirror and laughed. He was a mess. His eyes were red and his hair was disheveled. He rubbed his face with his hand. He slumped back over to the bed and collapsed in it. The room was spinning and all he felt was numbness and sleep deprivation.

He closed his eyes for a few moments of peace. Just a second to not be swarmed with his own thoughts and flaws. Just for one moment in his life to be free.

He fell asleep moments later. The weight on his shoulders temporarily removed, until the inevitable hangover the next morning.


	8. Bow

Matthew opened the shutters to Gilbert's room. The room flooded with light, waking Gilbert from his sleep. He groaned, feeling his head throb in his skull. He squinted and blocked the light with his hand. "Good morning your highness."

"Go away." He muttered out, half asleep. Matthew laughed to himself. He felt some satisfaction that Gilbert now understood how it felt to be torn out of bed.

"You slept in. Very unlike you. What was that you were saying about having to be alert when sleeping?" Matthew stated. He started to get Gilbert's bath ready. Gilbert flipped him off from the bed.

"Fuck off."

"As much as I'd love to, the king wants to see you." Matthew stated. Gilbert shot up. The movement was too fast and sent a pang through his head, he winced.

"What did he want?" He asked. Matthew shrugged.

"He didn't say." Matthew poured the water into the wooden tub. He used to make baths like this for himself and Alfred all the time, so he was actually quite good at it.

Gilbert gagged as he stood up. He hadn't had a hangover this bad for a long time. He ran his hands through his dirty hair. He stepped over to the bath. Matthew's selves were rolled up as he worked. He wore a tattered red sleeveless shirt over another plain white long sleeved shirt. His paints were a light brown and were held up by an old, leather belt. This was the outfit he wore everyday.

Gilbert took off his own shirt to bathe. Matthew's eyes darted up just for a second, before they shot back down. However it was just long enough for Gilbert to notice. A pleased grin formed on his face as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"It's rude to eye up royalty. Though I don't really blame you." He stated.  
Matthew flushed red and kept working, avoiding his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He said, his voice shaky and embarrassed. Gilbert laughed to himself, if only Matthew knew the amount of times he'd eyed him up.

"You're not as subtle as you think. Trust me." Gilbert stated with a condescending grin. Matthew frowned.

Gilbert was fit. He had to be. Matthew understood that. Gilbert's torso was covered in scars and scratches from what he assumed were previous battles. He had one right next to his collar bone that particularly stood out to Matthew.

"Where'd you get that?" Matthew asked as he pointed. Gilbert looked down at himself.

"This?" He asked, pointing at it. Matthew nodded. "Angry princess tried to slit my throat." He stated. Matthew nodded awkwardly.

"Lovely."

Once the bath was fully ready, Matthew placed a folded up towel next to it and stood up. Gilbert took his pants off, Matthew spun around to face the other wall. Gilbert placed himself in the warm water. It felt good on his sore, aching muscles. He ran some water through his dirty hair. His head pounded slightly. He needed to get himself together before he saw the king. He glanced back at Matthew who was still facing the wall. He laughed slightly.

"You can turn around you know." He said.

"That's okay." Matthew replied. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Why? I'm in the water. It's not like I'm completely naked." He said, rubbing some soap on his shoulders. "I don't mind."

Why did he want Matthew to turn around? Stupid question. He knew exactly why. He wanted to make Matthew blushy and flustered. Not like he wasn't always, but Gilbert found it much more appealing when it was about his body.

"I'm uh, I'm okay." Matthew said again. It was awkward. He stared at the wall like his life depended on it. Gilbert shrugged. It was a nice view from behind anyway, though Matthew's pants were far too baggy for his slender legs.

"Suit yourself." Gilbert shrugged it off.

**  
Gilbert went to the throne room with his father. His attitude from when he was with Matthew completely changed. His grin was gone, replaced with a stern, serious expression.

"War is almost certain at this point. Moscow and Albion are already making alliances." The King explained to his son. His finger travelled across the old, paper map laid out on the table.

"Are we ready for it?" Gilbert asked.

"We will be. Get your troops in order, we'll cut back on resources and start storing food." The King said. Gilbert frowned.

"What about the people? We can't afford to take the only thing keeping them alive away from them. They'll starve."

"They'll manage." The King said. "It's more important we're ready for this."

"Well whose gonna fight if our kingdom's a bunch of malnourished corpses?" Gilbert argued.

"We'll keep our soldiers in shape." He assured.

"Oh so everyone else can just die so we don't look bad as a kingdom." Gilbert rolled his eyes. His father snapped his head up.

"That's enough. Drop it now." His father said sternly. Gilbert crossed his arms.

"Maybe we wouldn't have such a small army if half the population wasn't diseased and dying." Gilbert said.

"I said drop it."

"Maybe if they didn't hate you, they wouldn't have taken Ludwig." Gilbert spat out in a shallow tone. He didn't mean to say that, but he did. His fathers eyes widened, for a moment, he looked hurt. However that was quickly replaced by anger, he glared at his son.

"Get out of my sight." He spat out. Gilbert clicked his tongue and stormed out of the room. Any guilt he had for saying that was gone, not like he had a lot in the first place.

The door slammed behind Gilbert and the king was left alone with his own thoughts.

**  
Gilbert stood back with his arms crossed and watched as Matthew secured the saddle on the horse. He pushed the argument with his father to the back of his mind. Instead taking favour of watching Matthew work.

"Remind me again why you're going to town?" Matthew questioned.

"Because I'm the Prince and I said so. Now hurry up, you're taking forever." He said, waiting impatiently. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"I'd be ready a lot faster if you'd help." Matthew whined out.

"You'd also be a lot faster if you were better at your job." He remarked. Matthew frowned. He finished up with the saddle and began packing Gilbert's bags.

Gilbert was back to his cocky self again. He'd seemed odd that morning, especially after the meeting with the king. He seemed eager to get out of the castle. Matthew finally finished packing up and Gilbert hopped on his horse.

"Alright. You're all set." Matthew said. He waved him off. Gilbert smirked.

"Great. Now get your horse."

"What?"

"You're coming with me." He said, grinning, his horse began to move. "Come on, hurry up. I don't have all day."

"Why am I coming?" Matthew asked. He shuffled around awkwardly. "I've gotta clean your room and stuff."

"Because I'm the Prince and I said so." Gilbert repeated. Matthew frowned, he should've seen that one coming. He let a long, exaggerated sigh as he went off to the stables a second time. Gilbert laughed.

He returned later and the two rode off the the capital city which the castle was located just on the hill above. The city itself was actually quite pretty. The trees were green and healthy, the air was clean and cool. The streets were lively, full of people. The cobblestone streets clattered against the feet of the horses. There wasn't a cloud in the sky that day. The tied their horses off at the side and went to go in. Matthew followed behind Gilbert, taking in his surroundings. This was the first time he was able to get out of the castle someplace that wasn't the woods. He was liking it so far.

Gilbert wasn't too impressed. He'd grown up seeing this city. Matthew was gawking at all the stands selling strange fruits and vegetables he'd never seen before. Some of the vendors smiled and waved at him. Gilbert sure seemed to attract a lot of attention, almost everybody stared as he walked by. Almost no one noticed Matthew though, other than the vendors trying to sell him things.

"You're too easily impressed. This isn't even the good part of the city, it's just the market." He said, glancing back at Matthew, who was having sensory over load. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't kind of endearing.

"We have markets back at home but nothing like this." He gawked. A few girls down the road were playing live music. Everyone seemed like they were in a great mood, almost like that normal day was a festival. He never imagined the Teutonic Kingdom looking like this.

Matthew got a distracted looking at a stand selling origami, he got split up from Gilbert, who'd walked ahead of him. The woman at the stand started to show Matthew how to fold origami, carefully folding the end's and demonstrating how to make a simple crane.

Gilbert walked ahead through the crowd. He noticed a lack of gawking in his peripheral vision and turned to look for Matthew, but he was no where to be found.

"Matthew?" He questioned. He poked his head over the crowd to try and spot him. He couldn't spot him through the see of people. Eventually, he spotted a blonde head in front of the origami stand. Gilbert sighed, pushing his way through the crowd to get to his servant.

"That's so cool!" Matthew gawked at the woman's crane. She smiled at him and opened his hand, placing the crane in his palm.

"Now you teach someone you know. That will be Five Coins." She smiled.   
Matthew looked stunned. She never said he had to pay for anything. It's not like he had any money. He politely offered the crane back, she pressed it in his hand again, this time with more force. "Five coins." She repeated.

"I'm sorry, I can't pay for it. Here." He handed it back. She glowered at him refusing to take it.

"So you're a thief?" She asked. Matthew looked stunned.

"What? No I-" Fortunately for Matthew and his lack of social skills, Gilbert arrived just on time. He grabbed his arm, taking the crane from his hand and placing it on the table.

"There you are. I've been looking for you, let's go." He glanced at the woman. As soon as she saw him, her eyes widened and she instantly bowed in apology. Gilbert nodded down street and dragged Matthew from the stand. "You're lucky I got here in time. What were you doing all the way back here?"

"She wanted to show me something. It'd be rude to just ignore her." Matthew replied.

"She wanted to scam you, and she was going to until I stepped in to save your sorry ass. Now let's go, you're wasting time." He said, still gripping him by the arm, pulling him through the crowd.

"Well you're clearly in a good mood.  
Where are we going anyway?" Matthew asked. Gilbert didn't look back at him, he kept walking.

"Somewhere." He muttered a respond. Matthew frowned.

"Yes that really answers my question thanks." Matthew replied in a sarcastic tone, Gilbert ignored him. If he was being honest, Gilbert didn't really have a plan for where they were going, he just didn't want to be in the castle. He spotted the blacksmiths shop and decided that would make a decent enough cover. He dragged Matthew towards it.

They stepped into the shop. Matthew took a look around. There were an arrangement of weapons and armour set across the walls. The store was filled with swords, daggers, axes, maces, shields and other weaponry. It was a candy store for any weapons expert. Gilbert approached a figure who was slamming a metal hammer against a sword in progress.

"Hey fry pan." He greeted. A woman with long, brown hair, tied back in a braid turned around to face him. She wore a black apron for working and black gloves over her thin hands. She smiled.

"Back again? What did you break this time?" She asked.

"I didn't break anything. I just need them sharpened they're getting dull." He tossed a few knives down on the table in front of her.

"Just like you." She replied. She lifted the knife in her hand and examined the blade.

"Funny coming from you, metal head." He joked. This was the nickname he had given her due to her knack for working with metals and irons. Matthew observed the strange interaction between the two. It took the woman a moment to notice him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Can I help you with something?" She asked him politely, ignoring Gilbert in favour of him. He smiled sheepishly and shook his head, pointing at Gilbert.

"He's with me." Gilbert explained, her smile fell.

"Oh. I'm sorry you have to deal with him." She apologized, her smile growing back. "I'm Elizabeta." She held out her hand.

"Erm, Matthew." Matthew shook it, her hands were warm from the glove. She nodded at the two and took the knives to a metal block, sharpening them. Gilbert scooted next to Matthew.

"Word of advice, she's insane, stay away from her when cooking-ware is involved." He said. Matthew gave a confused smile. "I'm joking...kind of. She's a friend of mine, we used to hang out as kids."

Gilbert spoke fondly of her. It wasn't often Gilbert actually showed genuine affection for someone. He must've really like her. Matthew nodded in acknowledgement. She came back a few moment later, handing Gilbert the sharpened knives. He handed her a bag of coins and she took it happily.

"Right. Thanks. You should be all set. Anything else you need? New sword? Mace? I made this really cool axe-" Gilbert cut her off.

"Stop trying to sell me shit. Though, if you've got something light, maybe we could get something he could use." He nodded towards Matthew.

"Me?" Matthew pointed at himself. Gilbert nodded.

"Yeah. You've got to have some way to defend yourself." He stated.

"What about my brother's dagger?" He asked, referring to the one Gilbert had confiscated from him after he first caught him. Gilbert shook his head.

"Way too heavy for you. Plus it's more decorative than anything else. You need something that will actually work." Gilbert dated. Elizabeta sized Matthew up and down, making measurements in her head.

"What about a bow?" She asked, glancing go at Gilbert. Gilbert laughed.

"Him? He can't even catch a broom he's not gonna be able to shoot an arrow." Gilbert crossed his arms,  
Matthew frowned.

"Well has he ever tried?" Elizabeta asked. Gilbert glanced at Matthew, who shook his head. "Well you never know, you might be good at it. Keep it in mind, maybe give it a try if you have the chance."

"He won't be able to." Gilbert stated again. Elizabeta cocked an eyebrow.

"Or maybe you just don't want him to? Let's face it you can't use a bow to save your life. He might be good at it, give him a chance." She said. Gilbert looked at Matthew contemplatively. Elizabeta knew what she was talking about, she was a weapons expert. However, he didn't have a lot of faith in Matthew's hand-eye coordination. Matthew himself however, was flattered by Elizabeta's recommendation.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try." Gilbert shrugged.


	9. Arrow

Life had been all but easy for Alfred since Matthew went missing. He'd spent weeks in the woods searching. So many nights he spent laying on the cold forest floor awake, thinking about the torture Matthew must've been enduring. Alfred was determined to find him, he was getting closer and closer everyday.

Arthur was the fourth Prince of the Albion kingdom and leader of the army. Things only seemed to go downhill for him since his best knight went on a search for his missing brother. Now he dealt with a war at their doorsteps. Moscow and the Teutonic Kingdom were getting ready to fight, Albion wouldn't be able to miss out on the opportunity to fight against their greatest rival with such a powerful kingdom on their side. Arthur was aware of this yet dreaded the war none the less.

"So I guess there's no way we're sitting out for this one is there?" Arthur asked with his arms folded as he sat at the table with his brothers. Alister, the king and his eldest brother, shook his head. He met his brothers eyes through his flaming red bangs.

"Afraid not. This is a golden opportunity, we'd be damn fools to waste it." He said. "They can't handle a war on both sides."

Seamus was the second oldest, and the crown prince. He was the kingdom's treasurer. "I'll help ya out with your army. Don't worry, we've got Moscow on our side, those winter weirdos aren't people you want to underestimate."

"I'm well aware. I just have concerns for the losses we're going to have." Arthur stated.

"It's like that for every war. There's no such thing as a painless victory. There will always be losses, we just have to do our best to keep it to as few as possible." Dylan, the third prince spoke. His voice was soft and inviting a hint of timidness covered by maturity.

"Don't worry yourself Artie, we'll come out of this." Alister assured. Arthur sighed.

"I suppose so. I just hope we all come out in one piece." He said, sighing slightly as he leant back in his chair.

Maybe there was no other way?

**   
As for Gilbert, the stress of the war grew closer and closer and he continued to shove it to the back of his mind. The more he distracted himself, the less guilty he felt about being partially responsible for the war.

He stood in the yard with Matthew, watching with an amused grin as he struggled to pull back the arrow on his bow.

"You're doing it wrong." Gilbert stated as he rested his head in his hand, leaning his elbow on the wooden outdoor table.

"Well maybe instead of sitting there watching me you could maybe show me?" Matthew suggested with a slightly irritated tone as he fumbled around with the wooden weapon. Gilbert shrugged.

"Nah, this is much more entertaining." He stated. Matthew sighed. He held the bow forward to him, pulling back the string to see just how far back it would go. He let go and the string whiplashed, smacking him in the face.

"Gah!" Matthew cried out as he clutched the side of his face. Gilbert erupted with laughter. "That's it. I quit."

"Oh come on. You were the one who wanted a weapon." Gilbert said between laughter.

"Yes weapon not some impossible to control slingshot." Matthew huffed out in frustration. "Now my face hurts."

Gilbert laughed and shook his head. "You really are something Matt, you know that?"

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult." Matthew stated as he brought the bow over to the table. Gilbert shrugged.

"Bit of both." He said.

They packed up and made their way back to the castle. Walking up the stone stairs to the back entrance, they ran into Antonio. His face was dirty and his hair disheveled. He was out of breath.

"Gilbert...the dogs made a run for it." He said with a pant. "We've gathered up most of them, but ones still missing."

Matthew turned to Gilbert, having no idea what any of that meant. This castle had dogs? What kind of dogs?

Gilbert didn't seem to share Matthew's curiosity. "Which one?"

"Kumajiro." He said. Gilbert sighed.

"That's like the third time how the hell does he keep getting out?" Gilbert asked. Antonio shrugged.

"No idea...but I've been chasing him all morning..." Antonio looked nauseous.

"Alright, check around front by the gate, we'll go inside." He said. Antonio nodded, running off.

"Who's Kumajerry?" Matthew asked.

"Kumajiro, he's a guard dog. Now come on." Gilbert rushed off inside the door, Matthew followed behind. "We're looking for a white, Arctic wolf dog." He stated.

They stepped down the silent stone halls, listening for any sign of movement. They slinked down another corridor, down to where the servants kitchen was. They heard the sound of paws against stone. Gilbert nodded at Matthew, motioning for him to go the other way. Matthew nodded, going in the opposite direction to close in on the dog.

Matthew didn't know what to expect. It was a guard dog so he was figuring he'd see some aggressive, large dog. He slipped around the corner, he heard the sounds get louder and louder. Matthew gulped, slightly nervous now that he was alone. He really didn't feel like becoming dog food. He tripped on something on the ground, almost tumbling over.

Matthew glanced down at a chewed up rope that looked like it once had belonged to someone's curtains. He lifted it up, there were bite marks and it was suspiciously wet. Was it the dog?

He didn't have time to think about it as Matthew saw a rush of white run past him. That must've been him. He ran after him, spiralling in circles around the maze like corridors. He was a lot faster than Matthew thought he'd be. Matthew stopped running, coming face to face with a dead end, he sighed, turning around only to see the dog blocking the hallway, he jumped slightly.

"Um, hi. Could you stop running please?" He asked, the dog looked excited, he stepped closer, Matthew backed away. "Um, also don't kill me. That'd be nice too."

The dog loomed in closer and closer, growling and watching the rope in Matthew's hand intently. To Matthew however, it was an angry guard dog on the loose cornering him into the wall. "Uh, Gilbert." He called out awkwardly as the dog didn't stop moving. "Gilbert I kind of need your help right now."

The dog growled again, however it's tail was wagging excitedly. It watched Matthew back away with the rope in hand, wanting him to throw it. Matthew was stunned, his back was pressed against the wall and Kumajiro looked like he was about to pounce any second. Matthew winced. "Gilbert!"

The dog pounced, Matthew shut his eyes and accepted death, but instead, was greeted by the sound on gnawing. Matthew opened his eyes to see Kumajiro on top of him, chewing on the rope still clutched in his hand. He saw Matthew move and wagged his tail, still holding on to the rope. He pulled away, wanting Matthew to play tug of war with him. Matthew complained, moving the ropes back and forth as the dog clung to it, letting out growls.

Oh. It was just playing. Matthew felt like an idiot. Even more so when Gilbert skirted around the corner.

"Oh, you found him. Nice job." Gilbert congratulated. Matthew let go of the rope and Kumajiro continued to chew on it. His tail wagged happily. Matthew lifted his hand to pet the top of his hand. Kumajiro licked his hand.

"I love him." Matthew stated. At first he thought he was going to kill him, but it only took a few seconds for Matthew to realize that he loved him and he was his best friend. The dog continued to lick at Matthew's hand.

"Wow, you're such a good guard dog aren't you? You aren't supposed to attack people by licking." Gilbert joked as he bent down, ruffling the dogs head. He attached the leash to his collar. "He seems to like you."

Matthew scratched his ear gently. "He's so friendly."

"Yeah. He's kind of a suck." Gilbert shrugged. "We keep him around cause he's got a good nose."

"Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are!" It only took a few moments for Matthew to break. He ignored Gilbert's presence in favour of the fluffy animal. He rolled over and let Matthew scratch his stomach, his tongue hanging out the side of his face. "I love him so much."

Gilbert gave Matthew a contemplative look. Kumajiro did break out a lot, maybe if he had someone to take care of him...? Kumajiro glanced at Gilbert, tilting his head to the side as Matthew scratched his ears. It was almost like he was asking for it. Gilbert grinned.

"Well that's great, because he's yours now." Gilbert stated, Matthew's head snapped up.

"What?"

"You're his caretaker. Wash him, feed him, you know, all that stuff." He said.  
Matthew's mouth gapped.

"B-but I've never taken care of a dog before! How much food does he eat? How often do I take him out for walks? Does he had a feeding schedule? Where do I wash him? What if-" Gilbert cut him off.

"You'll figure it out." Gilbert said, crossing his arms and turning around.

"But-"

"Have fun!" Gilbert waved.

Matthew sat on the ground, watching as Gilbert stepped further and further down the hall. Kumajiro pawed at his hand, wanting attention.

Well, he supposed he had a dog then.

**  
Matthew's days had been split 50 50 between working for Gilbert and taking care of Kumajiro. Matthew tossed the rope down the yard. Kuma chased after it like his life depended on it.

Gilbert watched fondly from his bedroom window. Matthew was good with animals. He watched as Kuma tackled the servant to the ground, wagging his tail and licking his face.  
Matthew blocked his tongue from his face, a sloppy grin forming on his lips. Gilbert chuckled to himself. What a dork.

Matthew tossed the rope again to prevent to dog from further attacking him with affection. Kumajiro sprinted down the field. Matthew laughed and brushed himself off. Taking care of the dog was a lot of work but also a lot of fun.

He spotted Matthias coming down the hill. Matthew waved. Matthias wasn't wearing his armour, it must've been his day off.

"I see you got stuck with Kuma." He said. Matthew nodded. Kuma brought the toy to Matthias' feet. Matthias lifted the toy and threw it. "How's it going?"

"Busy, but alright. You?" Matthew asked. Matthias shrugged.

"I've been better. There's been a lot of talk about war lately." Matthias said, plunking down in the grass next to Matthew.

"War?" Matthew questioned, Matthias nodded.

"Yeah, remember when we went to go scope out the Moscow border? Turns out it's gotten a lot worse. You should probably get out of here while you still can. The war would be a good cover." He stated. For a moment, Matthew almost didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh, right." He replied. Matthias turned to him.

"I don't want to see you dragged into this. You'd be a lot safer if you stayed out of it." He said. Matthew frowned. He leaned back and rested his hands in the grass.

"Not like there's much I could do anyway." He shrugged. "I can't even shoot an arrow." He pouted.

"Neither can Gil." Matthias replied. Matthew glanced at him.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, he has a terrible shot." Matthias stood up. "I, on the other hand, am a master. I could teach you."

"I'm pretty sure I'm unteachable." Matthew frowned.

"No way. You just haven't had the right teacher." He held out his hand to bring Matthew to his feet, Matthew complied. Kumajiro returned to the pair, rope still in mouth. Matthias grabbed the bow of the table, handing it to Matthew. "Here, let me show you how a real pro does it."

**  
"Three sevens and a ten." Gilbert laid out his cards on the table. Matthew gave Gilbert an amazed look.

"How do you keep doing it?" He asked. Gilbert smirked proudly.

"Years of practice and natural skill. Keep playing and maybe one day you'll be as good as me." He boasted. He reached out to shuffled the cards again. "Another round?"

"One more couldn't hurt." Matthew shrugged. Gilbert grinned and shuffled the cards quickly, Matthew watched his hands work. "You're really good at that."

"I'm good at everything." Gilbert half joked. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"I meant shuffling the cards." He corrected. Gilbert shrugged.

"It's one of my many skills." He distributed the cards again. It was late at night and the two had been playing cards in Gilbert's room for a few hours now. Matthew hadn't won a single time, however he was determined. "Alright, it's your play."

Matthew placed down a card from his hand, Gilbert followed. They swapped around with their decks, Matthew attempting to keep his poker face. Gilbert couldn't hide his smirk.

The two laid their cards on the table. Matthew's was a nine, a queen and a jack. Gilbert grinned as he shrugged and placed down his cards.

"Three kings?! How is that even possible?" Matthew gawked. Gilbert shrugged.

"Like I said, one of my many skills."

**  
Gilbert sighed and laid on his bed, counting the ceiling tiles as Matthew finished blowing out the last of the candles.

"Something bothering you?" Matthew asked. Gilbert exhaled.

"Do you have friends?" He asked. Matthew gave him a confused look.

"I mean uh, yeah I guess. Lovino is my friend, and Matthias." He stated. "Why?"

Gilbert ignored his question. "What's it like?"

"Well uh, Lovino is really funny, he's always complaining about something and it's honestly pretty fun listening to him rant. He makes pretty good food too, we always cook together. Well, it's more he cooks and I sit back and watch like an idiot. Matthias is fun, he's been teaching me how to shoot an arrow." He explained. Gilbert nodded, still looking at the ceiling.

"I feel like if I wasn't a prince and you weren't my servant, maybe we would've been friends." He shrugged.

"But, we are friends." Matthew said, blowing out the last candle carefully. Gilbert shot his head up.

"Really?"

"Well um, yeah." Matthew replied. Gilbert frowned.

"I'm a prince. We can't be friends you're a servant. Besides princes can't have friends in the first place, it just makes them vulnerable." Gilbert crossed his arms. Matthew frowned in response.

"That's pretty rude."

"I won't sugar coat the truth." Gilbert put his head back down.

"It's also a lie. You have tons of friends. What about Francis and Antonio? Matthias, Elizabeta, Lovino, Vash? Even if you don't consider me a friend, you have to at least consider them." Matthew stood from the corner of the now dark room, the only light was moon light flooding in through the window. Gilbert shrugged. He propped his head up by his hands beneath them.

"I wouldn't call them friends..." He said. Matthew sighed.

"What would you call them then? Because I'm pretty sure they're the exact definition of friends." Matthew said. "And I think you're an idiot if you don't see that."

Gilbert frowned. "You can't call me an idiot."

"I just did."

Gilbert laughed a little and shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. You've been able to do whatever you wanted your whole life. I don't expect you to get it."

Matthew sighed slightly. Gilbert was getting poetically dramatic. Matthew was slightly upset that Gilbert didn't consider him a friend. All because of class? Matthew had dealt with Gilbert being a jackass on multiple occasions. If anything that's why the two wouldn't have been friends.

Matthew retrieved his broom from the corner of the room, picking up the water bucket he used to clean the tables.

"If there's nothing else you'll be needing..." He bowed slightly.

"What's with the formal act?" Gilbert asked.

"Nothing. Just acting like a good servant should." He said with a hint of ice. Gilbert winced.

"What's got you all pissy?" He asked. Matthew ignored him. Gilbert groaned.  
"Wait. Come back."

Matthew turned on his heel, facing Gilbert again.

"Look I didn't mean for you to take it personally. It's just the facts, we can't be friends. It's nothing against you." Gilbert explained.

"I think you look too much into what other people think." Matthew stated.

"Excuse me?"

"Once in a while you need to stop being a prince and start being Gilbert. You've got to accept the other in order to be both." Matthew said. Gilbert went quiet. Matthew lifted the bucket again, turning around. "Goodnight your highness."

And with that, Matthew opened the large wooden doors and left, leaving Gilbert once again alone with his thoughts.

**  
Matthew fell asleep that night relatively quickly. He was annoyed with Gilbert but he wouldn't say he was really mad about it anymore. Maybe Gilbert was right. Maybe they wouldn't ever be able to understand each other. They were too different.

Matthew tossed and turned, Kumajiro was cuddled up against he's knees. Matthew jolted awake as his room door slammed open, a figure stepping in. Matthew jumped slightly and squeaked, covering his bare chest with his blanket.

"Wake up." Gilbert demanded.

"What are you doing here?" Matthew asked.

"I'm being Gilbert now get your ass up. I've got something I want to show you." Gilbert demanded, crossing his arms.  
Matthew rose an eye brow.  
He quickly threw on his shirt and followed Gilbert outside his room. They stepped down the castle hallways until the reached a small balcony, looking out into the kingdom. Gilbert stepped out first, leaning up against a pillar, he motioned for Matthew to follow.

"What is this place?" Matthew asked.

"Old balcony. No one ever comes up here anymore." Gilbert explained. He rested his hands in the railing and peered over, looking at the streets of the kingdom.

"It's a nice view." Matthew stated awkwardly. Gilbert glanced at him for a moment, before looking back out.

"I used to take my little brother out here. This is where I taught him to read." He stated. Matthew perked up. He joined Gilbert in looking out over the railing.

"What was he like?" He asked. The only light they had came from the bright moon and stars above them. Matthew couldn't help but notice how pretty Gilbert looked in the moonlight.

"He was smart, diligent, he didn't really understand jokes, but he loved stories. He'd ask me read to him every night." Gilbert said fondly. "He looked kind of like my mom, well, he had her eyes."

Matthew nodded. "Sounds like he meant a lot to you."

"Meant the world to me. Still does." He said. He glanced down at his hands perched around the stone railing. "I bet he'd look at me now and think I'm a failure."

"What makes you say that?" Matthew asked, glancing at him. Gilbert sighed.

"I can't stop this damn war. I've tried everything and now I've just resorted to ignoring it. So many people are going to die. It may not seem like it but I care about my kingdom. A lot actually. Thousands of people count on me to make good decisions everyday and here I am fucking up and getting them stuck in a war." Gilbert explained. Matthew nodded softly.

"You're only one man Gilbert, you're not responsible for everything."

"Ludwig would've been able to stop it." Gilbert said. He sighed.

Matthew shifted his weight to his other arm. He looked out over the roofs of all the homes and shops the people used everyday. People like him.

"I think a good king is someone who puts their people first, values life over power and walks beside their people, not above them. I'm no king, and I never will be a king, but it doesn't take a scholar to see you have all these traits. Sure you're immature, egotistical and if I'm honest kind of a prick, but you're human. You care about your people more than you care about yourself. You're a great prince and one day you're going to be a great king. I'm certain of it."

Gilbert went quiet again. He was amazed out how Matthew somehow always knew what to say. He was like a arrow, striking him with the truth. How could someone so awkward and innocent be so wise at the same time?

"Thank you." Gilbert replied. He glanced at Matthew, giving him a fond smile. "You're not so bad yourself."

Matthew laughed a little. "I'm flattered."

The two looked back out over the kingdom.

"Listen, it probably doesn't mean much but, I'll be by your side. You can come to me. Believe it or not we are actually friends. Accept help once in a while, you don't have to do everything alone." Matthew said. He looked so delicate in the night lighting. His slender frame leaning over to see the kingdom, his eye lashes delicately resting on his cheek as he blinked. The glint in his eye that screamed trust. What about Matthew was so intriguing to him?

Gilbert watched him. He watched as Matthew grabbed a stay lock of hair and tucked it behind his ear. He smiled.

"It means a lot more than you think."


	10. A War At Our Feet

The stakes grew higher and higher as tensions rose between the kingdoms. Gilbert found himself busy almost all day everyday. To Matthew it felt like he barely saw him.

"Moscow and Albion have gathered troops, they're heading to the Western border." A scout informed the council. Gilbert rested his chin in his hands, taking in the map in front of him.

"What if we go around?" He asked. He moved his gloved hand along the map. "If we moved quickly we could go north then down, crossing them before they even came here." He explained.

"And what to you suppose that would accomplish?" The King asked.

"It'd keep the fighting away from the city, assuming we win." Gilbert lifted his head, glancing at his father.

"Which we will. Show some confidence. No enemy will take you seriously if you keep acting like such a girl." The King stated. Gilbert frowned, keeping his mouth shut. The Knights all gave each other a knowing look. It didn't take a lot to feel the tension in the room between the two.

"Sire, if I may, I believe Prince Gilbert has a valid point. It'd save hundreds of civilian lives and reduce property damage." Matthias backed him up.

"Yes but then our troops would be further away from their resources." One of the council members added in. Gilbert gave Matthias an appreciative nod.

"We'll set up city defences and fight just outside, that way we are closer to resources but far out enough that civilians can get out safely." The King concluded with a nod. Gilbert shrugged. It was better than nothing.

The talk of war spread out throughout the castle. The servants were muttering about wether or not they'd be safe to stay there. They castle would surely be the enemies goal to capture. Matthew wondered about himself. He was from Albion but as far as they knew he was with the Teutonics. Unless if Prince Arthur or Alfred managed to find him, he'd probably be arrested.

Matthew placed Gilbert's dinner on the table. As if on cue, Gilbert waltzed into his bedroom. He seemed in a rush.

"Your dinner is ready." Matthew stated. Gilbert jolted his head up to the sound of Matthew's voice, he must've not noticed him when he first entered.

"I don't have time, I've got to get the troops together." He stated, grabbing his sword and securing it in his belt.

"You won't be able to get much done if you don't eat." Matthew stated. Gilbert sighed.

"I can't. Just- go clean up something or whatever." He waved Matthew off. He grabbed a few more weapons from his room.

"Gilbert at least take this with you." Matthew grabbed a small bun from the plate, handing it to Gilbert. Gilbert sighed, taking the bun from his hand.

"Alright I'll take it if you get out of my face." He said with an annoyed smile.

"Fine but you have to actually eat it." Matthew said. Gilbert nodded.

"Yeah yeah I will, now get to work." He said as he rushed out of the room. Matthew started tidying up his room again. Once Gilbert was far enough away from the room, he glanced at the bun in his hand.

He placed it back on kitchens counter as he passed by.

**

Matthew sat on Lovino's cot as he watched him pack up his few belongings into a small sack.

"You should come with me." Lovino stated. Matthew shook his head.

"I'll be alright here. Someone has to look after Gilbert." Matthew muttered, picking at the hem of his shirt. Lovino sighed.

"Yeah but he's gonna be out on the field, there's not much you can do for him. You should get out of the castle." Lovino tried to convince. He tossed a shirt into his bag, turning to Matthew. "It's not looking good, chances are those bastards are gonna take the castle. I really don't think we should be in here when that happens."

"Gilbert won't let that happen." Matthew assured him. "You should go, you have family. I'll stay here and watch over things."

Lovino sighed, getting frustrated. "What do you have a death wish? I thought you didn't even like Gilbert that much."

"I told him I'd be with him." Matthew stated.

"You are one crazy son of a bitch Matthew Williams. You're a great guy, and that's why I don't want to see you hurt so please, just do me a favour and get out of here while you still can. Come with me to the village. My brother and my grandpa are very nice bastards. We'll take care of you." Lovino begged. Matthew started to feel guilty. He made a promise to Gilbert that he'd stick by him during the war to help him out. He didn't expect to be able to do anything but he told a friend he'd be there for him.

"Lovi, I really appreciate the offer, but I just can't leave him like this. He barely eats. He doesn't sleep. If I don't stick by him to do this for him he'll die before the war even starts." He said. He gave Lovino a sympathetic look. Lovino sighed.

"Listen to me asshole, you better stay alive you hear me? If you die I'm gonna crawl right down to hell after you and kick your ass. Understand me?" Lovino threatened, sounding like he was choking up. "And you make sure none of those other dicks get killed either!"

Matthew smiled softly, he leaned in and pulled his friend into a hug. "Same goes for you. I'll be alright. Go on, go be with your family."

Lovino started to cry a little as he buried his face in Matthew's chest. "You're such a dick you know that? Only a dick would make me have to worry about you! You're the closest thing to a best friend I have."

"Lovi..." Matthew said affectionally. "We'll be okay. I promise. I'll see you soon."

"You better. You better fucking promise me you shitbag. Now go look after your stupid prince and make sure you stay alive." He pulled away. Matthew smiled. He felt his eyes start to water. He wanted to go with Lovino. He wanted to so badly but then what about Gilbert...

"See you Lovi, stay safe." Matthew waved as he watched Lovino grab his bag and swing it over his shoulder.

"You too." He said before wiping his eyes and turning away out the door of his room.

**

"Alright listen up! Moscow and Albion troops are going to be here in less than seven days! That means you have less than seven days to get your shit together! We're going to split up into five sectors! Each sector will be led by a commander from my squad! Core A, you're commander will be Matthias. Core B, you'll be led by Francis. Core C, Vash. Core D, Antonio and Core E with me!" Gilbert announced to his army. He paced back and forth in front of them. They lined up in front of him, weapons in hand.

"Cores B and C will be responsible for defence! Cores A, D and E will be offensive!" Matthias announced at his side. "Vash will place you in you cores judging by your strengths and weaknesses!"

The army split off into divisions. Vash carefully observed each knight. Those who were better with stealth were placed under Antonio's sector. Those who had more raw strength were placed with Matthias. Once the cores were split, the training began.

"Now this is going to seem like some of the worst shit you'll go through but this is nothing compared to what's going to be out there when those armies get here! I want you to be ready! We are not loosing this war!" Gilbert riled them up and they cheered along with them. "We are the Teutonic Knights and like hell we're going down without a fight!"

He swung his sword in the air, the army cheered and followed.

Gilbert kept his arms crossed as he walked around the crowds of training men. A few were groaning in agony. Gilbert's training was notorious for being especially brutal.

"Hurry up! You're trying to run not prance! Pick up the pace!" He yelled at a knight. The knight nodded and sped up. He dragged heavy weights behind him. Other groups were doing push up and push up. Some were sparring.

Gilbert made his way to the sparring area. He picked up his sword.

"You." He pointed at a knight. "Fight me."

The knight pointed at himself, asking for assurance.

"Yeah you. Get your ass over here." Gilbert demanded. The knight nodded, placing on his helmet. Gilbert readied his sword. The knight looked hesitant. He didn't want to match with the prince. If he accidentally hurt him he'd have his head chopped off. Both literally and figuratively. "Well come on, what are you waiting for?"

The knight swing his sword to the side, trying to disarm him quickly. Gilbert blocked it with ease. "What was that? Were you swatting a fly?"

"No sir." He knight shook his head.

"Then use more force!" Gilbert swing back. The man struggled to block it, clearly taken off guard.

"Yes sir!" He swung again, Gilbert blocked it and held his sword up, kicking him in the stomach and knocking him to the ground. The man doubled over.

"You're too hesitant. Don't be afraid to use any means necessary to take your opponent down as quickly or as brutally as possible." Gilbert said, adjusting his sword in his hand. "Now try again."

This training went on for hours. Matthew watched from the window of Gilbert's room. It was then he was really glad that Gilbert made him a servant and not a solider. He knew Gilbert was picky, but he didn't know he was that brutal.

Lovino had just left town. Matthias had recommended he did the same. He said he wouldn't be able to get him out until after the war so it was best to lay low until then.

With most of the cooks and servants in the castle gone or preoccupied with the war preparations, Matthew was pretty much alone. He sighed and glanced through the metal crossed bars in the glass of Gilbert's bedroom window. It started to rain but the troops remained training outside. They started pulling out the catapults to bring to the front. The war was getting closer and closer with each passing minute.

Matthew wondered about Alfred. Would he be fighting? Maybe they'd see each other? He hoped Alfred would be okay, but then again Alfred was the best fighter he'd ever known. He'd even give Gilbert a run for his money.

Matthew decided he'd check on Kuma and the rest of the dogs and make sure they were all fed. He was sick of the gloomy atmosphere the castle had hanging around it. Dogs would make him feel better. He headed down the spiral staircase down to the lower level of the castle, food bag in hand.

He arrived at the dogs area, stepped inside. The dogs barked and greeted him with jumping. He placed the food into their respective bowls and placed them on the ground.

"Take it easy. Don't worry I brought enough for everyone." He said. He smiled and scratched Kumajiro's chin. "Eat up, today's meal is the delicious chicken liver. Don't know how you can eat that but I won't judge."

The dogs scarfed down their food. Matthew sat on the muddy ground, playing with Kuma's ear. He heard footsteps shuffled around outside. He paid no attention to them, instead checking to make sure all the dogs had water. The footsteps sounded urgent, they paced back and forth. Was someone lost? Matthew poked his head outside the dogs pen to see who it was.

He spotted a figure covered by a black cloak making its way towards the stairs.

"Hey um, are you looking for something? Is there anything I can do to help?" Matthew asked. As soon as he spoke, he figure froze. "Hello?"

The figure spun around to face him. They looked shocked. Matthew could tell quickly that they were male. The man lifted his hands up and started to remove the hood of his cloak. He revealed choppy blonde hair.

It was then that Matthew realized it wasn't a figure at all, but an all too familiar face.

"Matthew!" A voice cheered happily as Matthew took in the man's face. He held his breath. It couldn't be...

The man ran towards him, an excited look resting on his ageless face. Matthew gasped slightly. It was him! It was definitely him. He opened his mouth to speak, his lip quivered slightly.

"Alfred?!"


	11. Blue

"Alfred!"

Matthew's voice was croaking. He was there! It was him! It was really, actually him!

Matthew threw himself into a pair of strong, familiar arms. He buried his shoulder into his brothers chest as he felt himself being wrapped in his very own safety blanket. There was a soft hand placed on his head.

"I can't believe it! How did you find me?! I missed you so much you have no idea..." Matthew muttered. He glanced up at his brothers smile. Everything was the same. His eyes had the same glow. His smile was still bright and optimistic. His arms still strong and protective. "I- I thought I'd never see you again. I was so scared that I'd never get to tell you how much you mean to me and you'd be alone because of some stupid mistake I made. I'm so sorry Al. I should've listened. I-..."

Matthew paused. Alfred continued to touch his head and hold him. His actions almost seemed robotic. Something wasn't right. Alfred normally would be pulling him into a bone crushing hug and asking him who's ass he needed to kick. Alfred seemed...different.

The same yet different.

"Al...?" Matthew pulled away slowly, glancing up at the face in front of him. It was so familiar yet you foreign. "Al what's wrong?"

Was Alfred just shocked? What had he gone through? How did he get here? Was Albion already here?

"Al answer me-"

"Yes. It's me. I found you." He worded. He gave Matthew a soft yet cold smile. Matthew blood ran cold.

"What- how- are you...are you okay?" He asked hesitantly, taking a step back.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alfred straightened his back, taking a step forward. "It's me Mattie. I found you."

Matthew continued to step back, feeling the dirt beneath his worn out shoes.

"Alfred you're acting weird...what's wrong?" He backed himself up to a wall, Alfred continued to loom in closer. His optimistic look faded into a somewhat intimidating demeanour.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm so glad to see you. Are you hurt?" He stepped in closer, closing Matthew off from any escape.

Matthew had never been afraid of that face before. That was his brother? Why would he be afraid?

"Alfred..."

"Mattie what's wrong? Why are you backing away from me? Are you not happy to see me?" He asked. Matthew's hands pressed against the wall, he swallowed. His heart pounded in his chest. He felt his vision grew hazy.

"No...no that's not it. I'm happy to see you its just- you don't like right..."

"Come on Mattie. Let's go home." He held out his hand. "Don't you trust me Mattie?"

Matthew glanced hesitantly at the hand in front of him. He started to feel sick to his stomach as the world around him grew foggier and foggier.

"Yes." He gulped. "Yes I trust you."

"Let's go home." He smiled. "Mom will be waiting."

Matthew's blood ran cold. It was like a slap to the face.

His mother died six years prior. Why would Alfred....

That was not his brother.

The aura around his brother's imposter was dark, cold and almost other worldly. Matthew clenched his mouth closed. His eyes widened.

This wasn't Alfred. There's no way it could've been Alfred. There was something wrong.

"Who are you?" He asked in a quiet yet firm voice.

"I'm Alfred. Your brother. Why would you ask-" Alfred answered with a slight laugh before Matthew cut him off.

"Mom died six years ago! Who are you?!" He yelled. Alfred's smile and bright eyes fell. Matthew back pressed further and further into the wall.

"I don't like it when you yell Matthew. You should've listened to me. This is your fault."

The fake Alfred gripped Matthew's hair, pulling him from the wall. Matthew winced and slammed his elbow into the imposters chest.

"Let go!" He screamed. The fake Alfred pulled his hair back before throwing him on to the dirt ground.

"I asked you nicely, but if you want me to mean I'll be mean. My patience is wearing thin Matthew. Come with me."

Alfred loomed above him, glaring down at Matthew like some sort of predator.

"No... You're not him... How-" he swallowed, gulping in fear as he held back tears. "How dare you take his form!"

Alfred's foot slammed into the back of Matthew's head, he whimpered. He tried to move, but felt a heavy weight on his body, almost as if he was paralyzed. The fake Alfred let out some sort of hissing noise, like a demon of some sort.

"You killed her! She left because you were sick! If you weren't so weak then mom and dad wouldn't have had to go get your medicine! They got attacked because of you! So why don't you be a good boy and make up for their deaths. Why don't you just die!!"

The words felt like poison coming from his own brothers mouth. Alfred would never say that. He knew it wasn't Alfred but it felt so real. It was his brother's voice, his face, his body, but not him. Alfred didn't blame him. It wasn't his fault...it wasn't...

"We'll be back real soon, don't you worry."

Matthew remembered his mother's sweet voice as she waved at him, her hand intertwined with his father's. Matthew coughed lightly as he waved back. His mother had soft blonde hair, like his own. She held bright blue eyes like Alfred's. In fact, both his parents had bright, lively blue eyes. Just like the eyes that stared down at him in hatred.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Alfred screamed above him. Matthew shut his eyes, wanting to block out the sounds of his screams.

That's not true. That wasn't Alfred. That's wasn't his brother. It was fake. It was...

Matthew felt the tears flow from his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered. "Please..."

Alfred flashed him a deranged look. He laughed. He actually laughed as he stood above him. His laugh was psychotic, sickening and so unfamiliar to Matthew. Alfred didn't sound like that. Alfred's laugh was always light and contagious, and even the slightest bit obnoxious. His fake brother leaned above him, unhinging his jaw with a snapping sound and holding it right above Matthew's neck.

This laugh wasn't any of those things. It was horrifying.

Matthew's body was numb. He couldn't feel anything. He just laid there, listening to the sick laughter of whatever was possessing his brother's body.

It wasn't until he heard a sharp, demonic like scream, that he was able to move.

He slowly lifted his head as he felt the weight removed from him. He was able to see, breath and hear the world around him again. I was like he was snapped from a trance. He lifted his head.

Gilbert...

Gilbert held a sword through his brother's chest. He stood with a murderous look as the life fled from Alfred's eyes.

No. No no no no no no!

"No!" Matthew screamed. He jumped to his feet, grabbing Gilbert's shoulders and pushing him away. "Get away from him that's my brother!"

He glanced up, his brother was gone. Instead, standing in front of him was a snake like beast. It was black with yellow eyes and a head resembling a hammer head shark. It's teeth were like razor blades. It barred sharp tentacles which swung towards him in a desperate attempt of self defence. Matthew stood still, mouth gaping at what used to hold the face of his brother.

Gilbert grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him out of the way then pushing him behind him.

"Idiot! That's not your brother that's what it wants you to think! I see it too!"

In Gilbert's eyes, it was his baby brother.

The young, twelve year old blonde with the sharp features of someone closer to the age of fifteen. The same face Gilbert grew up with, the face he loved. He wore a sword through his chest. Gilbert's sword.

Gilbert kicked the monster down, ripping his sword out from its chest. The beast cried and reached out for him, before Gilbert slammed his sword down into its eye, causing it to shriek in pain.

Matthew watched in horror, covering his mouth.

The beast let out one last cry before it twitched, gasping and falling to the ground, limp and lifeless.

Gilbert stood above it, sword covered in a black, blood like substance. Gilbert's back rose up and down as he caught his breath, dropping his sword and backing away.

"W-what was that?" Matthew croaked out, horrified.

"It's a changeling." Gilbert replied, his mouth dry and his eyes tired. "They feed off your memories, turning into the most important person in your life and feeding off your fears. They'll possess you if you let them."

Matthew's lip quivered as his mouth gapped. Gilbert slowly turned to him, holding out a hand to hoist him up. Matthew took it reluctantly.

"I- I saw..."

"That wasn't your brother. Trust me I've been through this shit. Whatever it said to you, it wasn't true." Gilbert rested a hand on his shoulder, spinning Matthew around to face him. Matthew stared wide eyed at the creature on the ground in front of him. Gilbert grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "Hey look at me! Snap out of it! That wasn't real!"

Matthew wanted to cry. He just wanted to ball up and cry. He slowly started to come back into reality. He darted his eyes away from Gilbert, pulling back.

Gilbert glanced at him up and down, assessing him for injuries.

"What the hell happened? How did that thing even find you? What were you doing down here?" Gilbert asked, he bent down and grabbed his sword, wiping off the black blood.

"I was taking care of the dogs. I saw him-" Matthew paused. "I saw it in the hall when I was leaving."

Gilbert's brow furrowed. "Changelings don't usually just up and attack people like that. They usually have a target."

"What? Why would it target me?" Matthew questioned, his stomach flipping slightly.

"Hell if I know." Gilbert replied. "You're lucky I heard you scream."

Matthew nodded slightly. "Yeah...thanks..."

Gilbert glanced up at him, his face still reeked of concern. That wasn't a look Gilbert wore often. In fact, usually Gilbert took any chance he had to gloat about how he rescued him. Though this time was different. Gilbert wasn't making fun of him or calling him useless. He actually seemed, kind of scared.

And that freaked Matthew out more than anything.

Gilbert's hand wrapped around his wrist, giving it a slight tug. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Matthew followed Gilbert's lead, walking up the spiral staircase back into the castle. Gilbert's grip on his wrist was tight. He looked contemplative.

They made their way back to Gilbert's room, where the two basically collapsed behind the door.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked, noticing Gilbert looked paler than usual.

"Yeah..." He muttered, rubbing at his face. "Yeah I just really hate those things..."

Matthew nodded. Gilbert pulled off his armour, unclipping it slowly. His actions seemed tired. His whole body looked drained.

"Here." Matthew spoke softly. "Let me help you."

He made his way to Gilbert, unclipping the back of his armour for him. Gilbert held still, relaxing and letting him take it off for him. He started with the plates, unclipping them and placing them on the table. Then the chain mail came off.

Gilbert was left in his white shirt. He glanced at Matthew. Matthew's face flushed slightly.

Did Gilbert want him to take that off for him too?

Gilbert didn't seem to oppose it and Matthew wasn't entirely against it either, as much as he hated to admit it.

Matthew's soft hands snaked to Gilbert's back. He placed his fingers underneath the fabric off his tattered and torn training shirt. He slowly began to lift, rolling the shirt until it was up to his arms.

"Lift." He instructed softly. Gilbert complied. His arms raised as Matthew slowly began to pull the shirt up, revealing his back. His muscles tensed as he removed his shirt.

He could practically feel the heat radiating from Matthew's cheeks behind him. He covered up a smirk, taking pleasure in the fact that he was making the blonde blushy and nervous.

Gilbert laughed slightly.

"I know, I'm ridiculously attractive. Don't let it distract you." He joked. Matthew let out a huffed laugh.

"I'll sure try." He joked along, shaking his head. He placed Gilbert's shirt down. Gilbert turned around to face him, looking down at him. The room lighting was dim. Matthew felt almost like he was doing something wrong, though all he was really doing was his job.

Gilbert glanced down at Matthew with a smug, almost predatory look. Matthew smiled awkwardly, pressing his lips together in a tight line.

Matthew's eyes darted down to Gilbert's chest. His cheeks flushed. His chest was lined with scars that Matthew couldn't help but be curious about.

He felt like he was burning under Gilbert's gaze. Why was he just staring at him? This was probably up there on the list of some of the most awkward moments Matthew'd ever had the misfortune of living through.

"I- um... I should polish that armour up for you." Matthew muttered, turning away from Gilbert's gaze. His cheeks were burning.

He felt Gilbert's eyes burning into his back.

"You should eat too, you skipped dinner, remember?" Matthew spun around. His eyes landed on the wall rather than at Gilbert, though he was facing his direction.

Oh god this was awful. Matthew just wanted to set himself on fire. Why was shirtless Gilbert just staring at him. And why did he like it?!

"I should uh...sweep the table...I mean wipe the table! Haha...you don't sweep...a...table..."

'Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me now'

Gilbert laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"God, do you ever shut up?" He asked. Matthew smiled awkwardly.

"Well I mean, most people say I'm too quiet so I guess you could say I do shut up." He replied. "That was a rhetorical question wasn't it?"

Gilbert nodded with a smirk. Matthew nodded back, grabbing a cloth and wiping down the table like his life depended on it.

Gilbert finally cast his gaze away. He never put on a shirt, unfortunately for Matthew. He sat down at the table as Matthew brought out the dinner from earlier.

"Can I uh...can I ask you something?" Matthew asked in a semi nervous voice.

"Shoot." Gilbert replied, taking a bit of food. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't absolutely starving.

"What did you see? Like when the changeling attacked." He asked, holding the cloth in his hand as he stood over the table. Gilbert looked slightly surprised by his question. He was quiet for a moment.

"Same as you. I saw my brother." He replied. Matthew cast him a guilty look.

"Oh. Sorry for asking." He muttered in a hushed voice.

"Don't be. It's not the first time I've had to fight one of those fuckers. I still don't know why it targeted you. I don't like it."

That statement made Matthew blush slightly. He was so hopeless. Gilbert glanced down at his food contemplatively.

"I do have a theory though. Changeling's are magic. Moscow is a magic kingdom. Chances are that's who sent it." He explained. "Now who do we know from Moscow?"

Matthew paused for a moment, before it clicked. "Prince Ivan?"

"Exactly. My guess is he sent it after you to get to me." He explained.  
Matthew nodded awkwardly.

"What happens if you get possessed?"

"What do you think?" Gilbert asked sarcastically. "You basically become its puppet."

"Oh..." Matthew muttered. "Thanks uh...for stopping it then."

Gilbert laughed. "Yeah if you'd gotten possessed you probably would've tried to kill me. I mean, not like you could've even if you wanted to."

He flashed Matthew a competitive grin.

Matthew wouldn't argue that. Gilbert had years of training on him and Matthew considered himself to be too much of a gangly mess to ever to damage to someone as experienced as him. Even still, the thought of the satisfaction of beating Gilbert in a fight was greatly appealing.

"Well, if that's all you need I should let you rest." Matthew bowed awkwardly. He grabbed his things, making his way towards the door. "I- thanks for your help."

"Wait." Gilbert called out, Matthew spun around, almost eagerly.

"Yes?" He asked, only to be greeted with a smack to the face from a wet cloth.

"You forgot your rag." Gilbert reminded him. Matthew peeled the wet rag from his face.

"Thanks..." He muttered sarcastically. Gilbert snickered. Matthew sighed and shook his head, turning away and leaving.

Gilbert's grin faded as soon as he left through the door.

A tease. Matthew was a fucking tease. Gilbert couldn't tell if he knew what he was doing and just wanted to dangle what he couldn't have in front of his face or if he was actually just that naive.

As fun as it was to toy with him, Gilbert couldn't keep it up. His attraction to his stupid, gangly little servant was nothing but a distraction. He didn't have time to deal with something like that, never mind how many laws he'd be going against. Something like that could end up getting Matthew killed if they weren't careful. Gilbert would just have to keep himself under control. Though that was proving itself to be harder and harder each day.

Though something burned at the back of Gilbert's mind that really didn't sit well with him. Someone had sent that Changeling after Matthew, he was certain of it. The fact that someone was trying to use Matthew was a weapon really bothered him. Gilbert wouldn't have time to protect him with the war coming up. That was probably why it was sent in the first place.

He knew he'd be safer if he just sent Matthew somewhere else but a selfish part of him wanted to keep him around. Matthew was basically the only enjoyment he got during the day. But if something happened to him...

Gilbert didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. Matthew was one of the few things that actually made him happy. One of the few things he actually cared about.

And he'd be damned straight to hell if he was gonna let someone take that away from him.


	12. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to change between Matthew and Gilbert. Both are in denial, and the war is about to start.

The morning came with an eerie sense of dread that left Matthew's entire body feeling oddly cold. He couldn't shake off the feeling that things were going to go very wrong. He'd stepped out of bed to take care of Gilbert for the morning, he'd even woken up early since he knew Gilbert's schedule had shifted in war preparations. However once he pushed open the all too familiar double oak door, he found the room empty. 

The castle felt empty. Almost all of the servants Matthew was familiar with had left. All the remaining servants were busy with war preparations. Matthew sighed, glancing through the glass of Gilbert's window. 

The clouds covered the sky like thick fog. It looked stormy, like it was going to rain. Matthew could practically feel the cold coming off from the window. He carried out his morning duties which consisted of cleaning up the untouched castle. 

He was worried about Gilbert. Everyday the war drew closer, Gilbert looked worse. He barely slept or ate and Matthew, as hard as he tried, was powerless. His mind wandered to Gilbert's younger brother. He knew next to nothing about him, but he imagined that he'd know what to do. 

**

Gilbert stared down at the map laid out in front of the table. He traced his finger over the worn out parchment, following the different possible paths with his eyes. He was a strategist, that came as a surprising fact to many. For someone so reckless and brash, Gilbert knew how to plan in an organized way. 

He groaned, rubbing his eyes as his head pounded behind his skull. Another night without sleep passed. It had felt like time had been ticking in agonizingly slow motion. In a way, Gilbert sort of wished that the enemy would just get there already. 

There was a soft knock at the door, one that almost went unnoticed. 

"Gilbert?" A soft voice called out as the wooden door creaked open. Gilbert's head popped up.

"Matt? What's wrong?" He shifted around in his chair, facing the servant. 

Matthew's eye brow rose. "Nothing." He answered in a confused tone. "Just checking in, I brought some food." 

Gilbert felt a pang in his stomach. That's right, eating. You know, the process that every human needs to obtain energy to stay alive. Yeah, he'd forgotten about that. 

"Oh." He replied, pushing back his bangs with his hands, closing his eyes for a moment while he felt his cold palm against him. "Yeah, okay. Just leave it here."

Matthew walked over to Gilbert's table, placing down a small tray of food and water.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

"I dunno." Gilbert shrugged him off, biting into a bun and resuming his work on the map.

"Gilbert." Matthew called out in a firm yet calm voice. "You've gotta eat."

Gilbert scowled. "I know, you've only reminded me about three hundred times already." 

"You'll make yourself sick." 

"Don't you have work you should be doing?" Gilbert lifted his head up in an annoyed huff. He gave Matthew an expectant look. Matthew bit his lip.

"I'm just trying to help..."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle myself." Gilbert spat out. "I'm not you. I don't need rescuing constantly." 

Matthew frowned. He was trying to flip the conversation on Matthew, reverting to old tricks. Matthew had at least figured that part of him out. 

"If you don't want my help, I won't pry." He shifted away to leave. "I'll be around if you need anything." 

With that, Matthew turned to leave. Gilbert hadn't stopped him. 

**

It was amazing how a days could go by so slowly, yet at the same time, so quickly. 

Albion and Moscow were practically at the doorstep. 

The castle was bustling with people running left and right. Last minute preparations were being set in place. Matthew could feel the tension in the air. Everyone was on edge. 

Gilbert glanced out the panel window of his room. Matthew clunked the requested armours and weapons on the table. 

"That's everything you asked. Sword, plate, chain mail, I've got it all." He relayed. Gilbert turned to him. 

"Thanks." 

Thanks? How often did he thank him?

"No worries." Matthew smiled. Gilbert's eyes looked drained and exhausted, yet at the same time, determined. "Want me to help you get it on?"

Gilbert walked over to him. 

"I stayed up all night getting it ready for you." Matthew said with a slight laugh. He rambled on. He lifted is sword, swinging it around slightly. "You better not get it dirty." 

"Matt."

"I even went to Elizabeta. She's got a lot of polishing tips. Did you know there are three different types of polishing techniques? I'm kind of an expert now."

"Matthew."

He lifted Gilbert's gloves from the table. "You had a rip in these too. Don't worry, now these babies are good as new." He looped his finger into the strap of the glove, spinning it around until he smacked himself in the face with it. He laughed nervously and placed it back down.

Matthew felt hands placed on his shoulders. He looked up, Gilbert gave him a serious yet affectionate look. 

"Matt." He stated a final time. "Jeez, what's up with you? You're so jittery. You're making me be the calm one, and that's a terrible idea." 

Matthew glanced back up at him. Gilbert's face also held another feeling to it, acceptance. That scared Matthew. Gilbert was rarely this calm and polite. He was supposed to be that snarky asshole who made fun of everyone, who went on crazy stupid adventures and challenged his friends to drinking competitions. This was a new side of Gilbert, one he'd never seen.

Matthew took a deep breath, and then it all came flooding out.

"Gilbert please don't die oh my god. That look on your face right now is really freaking me out you look like you're about to walk out to your own execution and it's making me really scared and now I'm really worried cause you haven't been taking care of yourself and what if something happens because you don't have enough energy then it would've been my fault and then-" 

Gilbert pinched Matthews lips shut with his two fingers, cutting off the million words per second that Matthew was spewing out in all one breath.

"Fucking hell Matt, what happened to you being quiet?" Gilbert shook his head. "Relax, I'm not gonna die. You know it'll take a fuck ton more than what they have to take me down." 

If only he could be as certain of his own words as how he sounded. Matthew's eyes went crossed as he looked down at Gilbert's hand on his lips. Gilbert looked at his expression and couldn't hold back a laugh. He let go, shaking his head.

"You're such a dork holy shit." 

Matthew looked up at him, the anxious look in his eyes never fading. 

"Promise me." 

"What?" 

Gilbert was taken off guard. Matthew gave him a serious look.

"Promise me you'll come back okay." He repeated. Gilbert's mouth gapped slightly. Matthew eyes never left his. "Say it."

"I-"

"And mean it." 

Fuck. Gilbert never stuttered. What was it about this kid? 

Gilbert closed his eyes and sighed, before opening them to meet Matthew's with the same amount of confidence.

"I promise I'm gonna come back. Alright? Trust me, you're not gonna be rid of my ass that easily." 

He placed a hand on top of Matthew's head. His hair was exactly as soft as he'd imagined it'd be. 

"Okay?" Gilbert asked. Matthew nodded, he felt his head move underneath his hand.

"Okay." 

Gilbert patted his head before turning around. "Good, that worried look doesn't suit you." 

He grabbed some of his armour off the table, getting ready to put it together.

A thought snaked its way into his head, one that'd been coming in and out since the war preparations started. He stopped, putting the armour back down. 

"Matt." He called out again. Matthew lifted his head.

"Yeah?" 

Gilbert sighed. He wanted to keep Matthew around. As much as he hated to admit it, he was one of the only sources of happiness in his life at that time. Matthew was his salvation through all the stress and pressure. Matthew expected from him, but not in the same way his father expected from him. He didn't expect him to succeed, to be perfect, to grow up and become just like his father, no. Matthew expected him to live, to stay happy, to change for the better. Matthew actually believed in him. He made him laugh and smile and just feel things that he liked to pretend he didn't.

Hell, if Gilbert didn't know any better, he'd say he was falling in love with the guy. 

That was a realm he wouldn't reach, not yet. His dilemma now was that he had Matthew around, he had his undoubted devotion, but how much risk was he putting him in by having that? 

He'd been attacked once already, that was before the war even started. Matthew didn't belong here. He wasn't even from this damn kingdom, Gilbert brought him here against his will. That was a fact that Gilbert loved to forget. 

**What would he do if something happened to him?**

He turned to the servant, a conflicted look on his face. He opened his mouth, then shut it, biting the inside of his cheek. Matthew waited patiently for him to say what he needed to say. 

"Matt. You should go." 

His words echoed around the room for a moment, both taking in what was just said. 

"What?" Matthew questioned. Gilbert pressed his lips together. Gilbert stepped forward, grabbing his cheek in his palm. Matthew flushed red. "Gil wha-" 

"Don't stay here. I can't promise that they won't get in the castle. Go to the village, find a place to stay. I'll give you some money, just—don't be here when they come, okay?" Gilbert worded carefully, as if he might trip over what he's saying any second. 

He was going to tell him to go home, but he couldn't bring himself to. He felt incredibly selfish.

Matthew was silent for a moment, before he shook his head. He laughed lightly.

"You're kind of stupid sometimes Gilbert." He said with a slight sigh. Gilbert froze.

"What?!" 

"If I go, who's gonna keep your room clean? You know, for someone so obsessed with organization, you're kind of a slob." Matthew stated, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

"Mathew I'm being serious!" 

"So am I. I've worked my damned hardest to keep this clean and I'm not gonna let you mess it up." He shook his head with a grin. "In fact, I've worked pretty hard on that armour too, maybe I should just come with you. You know, make sure it stays clean." 

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Gilbert shouted in disbelief.

"Probably."  Matthew nodded. 

"There is no way in _hell_ I am letting you walk out there with me." He pointed his finger at his chest. "Not with your piss poor fighting skills."

Matthew frowned. "You seem pretty worried Gilbert. Maybe that's what it feels like to deal with someone who doesn't take care of themselves?" 

Gilbert paused. Matthew met his eyes.

" _You little shit._ " Gilbert mouthed. Matthew shrugged. 

For such an awkward mess, this kid was clever. 

"I'm not going anywhere Gil. I'm gonna be here right when you get back." 

Matthew took a step forward and Gilbert was completely thrown off guard when Matthew wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Gilbert froze, completely and utterly unable to move or process what was happening. Matthew's hand clutched the back of his shirt.

"We'll be okay Gil. It'll be okay." He whispered to him. His voice was soothing and soft like sweet honey. 

Gilbert's arms slowly moved around him in retaliation. He buried his face in the crook of his neck. He took in a few breaths through his nose, smelling the slight scent of lavender Matthew always had to him. He smelled so good, so pretty. 

"Thank you." Gilbert muttered. 

They held each other in silence for a moment, before Gilbert heard a sniffle. He pulled away.

"Fuck, Matt. Are you crying?" 

Matthew nodded, wiping his eyes as he made a soft, whining sound.

"I'm sorry. I-it's just..."

Gilbert mentally panicked.

 _Fuck! What did I do? What do I do? Oh shit I'm so bad at comforting people! Shit, okay. You've got this._

Gilbert awkwardly patted his shoulder. "Um, there there." 

Matthew clasped a hand over his mouth, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry! I ruined the moment!" He sobbed. 

Gilbert's mouth gapped. 

_Abort mission!_ Gilbert's mind scanned through a million possibilities of how to comfort him, most of which were less than appropriate for the situation. One of which actually had him considering swan diving out the window. 

Emotions weren't his strong suit. 

"It's- no, you're fine. Are you- uh...napkin?" Gilbert hesitated. Matthew looked confused.

"Am I a napkin?" He questioned. 

"What? No dumbass I was offering it to you." He grabbed the napkin off the table, before pausing. He probably shouldn't have said that.

It was fine apparently, as Matthew begun to laugh. 

"What? You were just crying, why are you laughing?" Gilbert asked in genuine confusion. Matthew continued to chuckle, wiping his eyes. He patted Gilbert's arm. 

_Mission successful?_

He didn't understand but whatever, he cheered Matthew up so, a win for him. 

However, Matthew's laugh was contagious. It was a trait that both he and his brother shared. Gilbert slowly began to chuckle along with him. 

"Here. Let's get this armour on you." Matthew stated, finally calming himself.  
He lifted up the pieces, helping Gilbert put them on. Gilbert let him, accepting more help than he actually needed. 

Matthew secured on the last piece, hands lingering for a moment before he let go. He looked down at the floor. "All set." He muttered.

Gilbert lifted his sword, glancing back at Matthew one last time, before clearing his throat. 

"Stay safe." He touched his shoulder lightly, before strapping his sword into his belt.

"You too." Matthew lifted his head, turning around as Gilbert headed for the door.

Gilbert smiled at him.

"Of course, I made a promise didn't I?" 

And with that, he left. The door shut behind him and left a clicking sound echoing around the room.

Matthew was drowning in a pool of his own thoughts as he watched Gilbert walk out the door. He swallowed back tears that threatened to come out again. He failed to hold them back, he chocked on a sob.

He shook his head, because he _knew_ what he was feeling. He didn't want to know, but he did. The worst thing he could've imagined, the last thing in the world he ever thought would occur. 

He was falling in love with Gilbert, and there was nothing he could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, updating on time amiright? Sorry, school owns me (so does my hero academia). Anyway, this was going to be the chapter where shit goes down but I've decided to save that for the next chapter. 
> 
> They've been getting along so well...it would be a shame if something were to...happen to one of them...
> 
> *evil laughter* 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading! Till next time!


	13. Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war begins and Gilbert meets his match. A familiar face shows up and Matthew and his unexpected ally get ready to put an end to the fighting.

There was a frosty bite in the air the morning the attack began. The Knights waited with baited breath as they heard the trampling in the forest grow closer and closer with each passing minute. 

Gilbert stood with his lips in a firm line, his breath quiet and focused. He was placed on the front line. His eyes scanned the area, his senses were heightened with adrenaline. Matthias stood at his side, his eyes darting towards him every now and then. 

"It'll be any minute now." Gilbert stated, answering the question he knew was on Matthias' mind.

"Yeah." Matthias agreed. Their weapons were drawn. 

The tramplers of the forest drew nearer and nearer. Finally, a few men on horses drew out from trees. A few became many, and it was then the Knights learned just how outnumbered they were. Gilbert's eyes narrowed.

There were hundreds, maybe even thousands. They were against two kingdoms who formed one army, and a monster one.

The troops stopped, and everyone waited. Neither side knew which would make the first move, both were waiting for the other to act. Gilbert's hand wrapped around the handle of his sword, drumming against it in anticipation. 

The Moscow royal family lead the army. He recognized them. A story which had been twisted in more ways than one led the Moscow Royals to believe that Gilbert had attacked Prince Ivan. The latter himself was lacking in presence. It was one of the first things Gilbert had noticed. It set a warning flare off inside his head. Where is he? He noticed the young princess, Natalia, he remembered. She sat on her horse, her eyes focused on him, her gaze cold as ice yet fuelled with rage. 

Then he met the gaze of the King, who cast him a sharp look. The king lifted his sword and let out a holler that pierced the air. 

And then, they charged.

**

Matthew's eyes were glued to the window, he gulped as he watched the combined army of Moscow and Albion charge forward. 

He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. He ignored it, his eyes stuck. 

"Come on, it's probably best if you don't watch." 

Elizabeta, the blacksmith who was a friend of Gilbert's, touched his shoulder. She had been preparing weapons for the war so she was staying in the castle. Matthew couldn't look away.

"They're outnumbered." He stated. Elizabeta bit her lip. 

"It's two armies against one. We expected it. Come on," She tugged lightly on her arm. "Why don't you help me stack up these swords."

Matthew finally looked away. He turned to Elizabeta's warm smile. She lifted an armful of swords, carful not to cut herself, and brought them over to the stack. Matthew copied her method and followed. 

"Are you worried about him?" Matthew asked as he followed a step behind her.

"Who?" She glanced back at him.

"Gilbert." 

She laughed a little. "Of course I am. He'll be okay though, he's a tough cookie. Why, are you?"

"A little." 

A little was a tad of an understatement.   
They made it to the stacks and Elizabeta hoisted her swords into the holder. She turned and took Matthew's from him. Matthew's face looked distracted, Elizabeta studied it. 

"Thanks for sticking around. It's nice to have the extra set of hands." She thanked him. Matthew brushed a nod. "Hey, is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Sure." Matthew glanced up at her. She smiled.

"I don't mean to pry, but are you and Gil..." She trailed off. Matthew's brow rose.

"Are we what?" 

"You know, like, a thing?" She asked, waving her hands around with an awkward smile.

"A thing?..." Matthew repeated in a confused tone, before realization hit him. "Oh. Oh. No. No definitely not. We just uh...I just, no we're just friends. At least, I think we're friends. But it's not like that!" Matthew grew flustered, his cheeked the tiniest bit pink.

"Okay..." Elizabeta eyed him suspiciously. "But do you like him?" 

Matthew let out the most forced fake laughter he could spit out. "Haha! Do I like him? Ha, of course I don't like him. I don't know where you got that idea from. He's so...Gilberty, and just not my type. Besides even if I did, he's a prince. But not like that matters because I don't like him anyway! Why would I...like...Gilbert..." Matthew rambled on, he paused as he caught Elizabeta's knowing look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Matthew..." 

"I know what you're thinking-"

"Matthew it's okay." She nodded softly. 

"But I don't-" 

She rolled her eyes. "Oh don't give me that crap. I'm not stupid. Come on it's not hard to see it." 

Matthew was hit with a sudden panic. Wait, if Elizabeta, someone who barely knew him figured it out, did that mean....

"It isn't?" He asked sheepishly. 

"I mean, I don't know why you do, he's an asshole but I guess even he has his charms." She joked, swinging an arm around the servant. Matthew's face felt as if it were on fire. 

"It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like I'm gonna do anything about it." Matthew slumped down on a step. Elizabeta shot him a questioning look. She sat next to him.

"Why?"

"Why? Because he's a prince that's why. It's not like I can just go up there and tell him. Besides, he's got enough to deal with already." He shrugged, poking aimlessly at his shoes.

"Gilbert doesn't care about that. Trust me, I've known him for way too long. Status doesn't matter to him." She patted his back. 

"Maybe not, but what about the King? I don't want to burden Gilbert just because of some stupid crush." Matthew muttered. 

"I think it's way more than a stupid crush at this point." She leant back, smirking to herself. "Even still, so you tell him and he turns you down. What's the worst that could happen?"

Matthew actually had to hold in a disbelieving laugh. "We'll forever be trapped in a state of perpetual uncomfortableness until Gilbert tells his father and he puts me to death." 

Elizabeta snickered. "I think you're being a tad over dramatic." 

"Am I though?" 

"Yeah. Besides, I think Gilbert likes you too." She placed her hands on her knees, kicking her legs back and forth as she nudged the other.

"You're crazy." Matthew shook his head.

"I'm not the one in love with Gilbert." 

"I am not in love with him!" He shouted in embarrassment. "I just-"

"Are attracted to him, care deeply for him, would literally be willing to give everything up for him. Yeah, sounds a lot like love to me." She counted on her fingers before shooting him a grin. 

Matthew was flabbergasted. He didn't really know how to respond. He simply bit his lip and looked down. 

"Who are you trying to fool here Matthew? You can tell yourself that all you want but it won't change the way you feel. I don't mean to get sappy on you, but I want to help. I know what it feels like to be in denial." She gently took his hand in her own, squeezing it lightly. "I want to be your friend." 

Matthew offered her a soft smile, squeezing her smaller hand back. It was calloused and rough, probably from years of labour.

"I'd like that."

She took her other hand and patted his. "That's the spirit. Now don't you worry yourself over Gilbert. He's too stubborn to die."

Matthew chuckled. "Yeah, you're right about that."

She let go of his hand, shuffling to her feet. "Come on kid, let's go get some work done. Don't worry about a thing, this war will be over before you know it." 

She offered him a smile and her hand to help him up. Matthew grinned and took it, he was thankful that she took the time to cheer him up. 

"Right." He nodded. 

**

The armies clashed. Swords were drawn, cannons were fired, and Gilbert was trying to hold off a Moscow knight who was much too strong for his own good. He was about twice Gilbert's size, he swung his axe, nearly taking Gilbert's head with it. He ducked just in time, backing away to get some distance.

"Shit! You sure love that thing don't ya?" 

He swung again, Gilbert dodged. 

"You know I remember the days people used to just talk things out when they were upset." Gilbert shrugged, dodging another attack. He felt the blade graze his hairs. "Hey, chunky, watch where you swing that thing!" 

"Die!" The other screamed. He swung his axe again, Gilbert caught the blade with his sword, stopping the movement. He quickly kicked down on the other's legs and swung his sword to send the other's weapon flying. 

"Ha, not so tough without your axe are you?!" 

Gilbert stood corrected, as he was delivered a nasty punch to the face. His nose cracked and blood trickled down. 

"Son of a bitch!" 

He clutched his face, glaring at his opponent. "Okay, now you're really starting to piss me off!" 

The large man swung again, Gilbert grabbed his fist and swung him to the ground. He grinned at his work, before he heard a call of distress.

Vash was laid back to the ground with a dagger to his neck. Gilbert didn't hesitant to jump in and help, pulling the other off his knight and delivering him a much needed punch to the face. The other swung their dagger forward and grazed Gilbert's cheek. He aimed his dagger for Gilbert's chest before Vash threw a throwing knife from behind him, taking out the attacker. Gilbert took a moment to catch his breath.

"I didn't need your help." Vash snarled.

"Well you're welcome." He spat out sarcastically. Vash rolled his eyes.

"Don't be reckless. We need you. Besides I was handling it just fine myself."

"I'm not being reckless. Plus I don't know what your idea of 'just fine' is but it looked a little 'you were about to die' to me." 

Vash opened his mouth to retort, before his eyes widened as they focused on something behind Gilbert.

"Watch out!"

Gilbert spun around, barely avoiding another attack with the axe loving maniac he'd dealt with earlier. He snarled.

"Will you fuck off already!" He pushed into him, knocking him over. The attacker's head hit a rock on the way down and he was left knocked out. Gilbert shook his head. "Some people just don't know when to stop." 

"This is hardly a time for joking." 

Gilbert waved his hand to brush him off.

"Get that stick out of your ass. I'm heading this way, try not to get stabbed while I'm gone." He called out. Vash shook his head and rolled his eyes as Gilbert nearly got his head taken off again by someone else, dodging just in time. 

Gilbert ran off to face which had been targeting him since the beginning. The king of Moscow shot him a dirty look as he finished taking the life of one of his Knights, Gilbert arrived a moment too soon. 

"There you are, I was wondering when you'd show your cowardly face." He greeted, tossing the body to the side. Gilbert gritted his teeth.

"Don't get too excited." 

"I saw you take out one of our best warriors, though he did quite a number on your face." The king pointed at him.

"Still better looking than your ugly mug. It's too bad though, cause this is the last face you're ever gonna see." He glared at him. 

"Ambitious as always? You're just like your father. Such a waste of a kingdom really." He pulled out his sword from the corpse's chest, heading for Gilbert. "Now I'll give your brat ass what it deserves!" 

Gilbert was taken off guard by the sheer strength of the king. He blocked his blow with his sword, feeling like the bones in his arm could shatter any minute. He jumped back. He was way stronger than he'd thought, and he'd only gotten in one hit.

"What's the matter? Getting scared are we?" 

"Scared of what? What are you gonna do? Beat me with your magic tricks-" 

Gilbert felt the air leave his lungs as he was kicked in the stomach by a strong boot. He fell to the ground.

"Ah, that's better," He brought his boot down to Gilbert's face, pressing it into the ground. "Right where you belong, at my feet!" 

He kicked him again, Gilbert felt his rib crack as he grunted out in pain. He shot him a dirty look.

"You've got some fight in you for such an old bastard. That almost hurt." 

He shot him a wild grin as he crazed eyes glinted with anger. He wasn't about to give up yet, not when he had a promise to keep. 

Gilbert ducked as the king swung his mace. Wow, people just loved trying to take his head off didn't they? He swung a few more times, Gilbert struggled to dodge before he pulled out his sword, sticking the blade through the holes of the chain. 

The king was prepared, he raised his hand and let out a blast of magic, sending Gilbert flying. His back slammed against a brick wall, one of the walls protecting the kingdom. He felt something snap as his eyes widened with pain. He coughed up a bit of blood then wiped his face. The magic that the Moscow kingdom used was unpredictable. 

"What kind of king could you possibly expect to be? You can protect yourself never mind a kingdom!" 

The king let off an intimidating demeanour, one that was almost haunting. He stepped towards his pray, his grin just as battle crazed as his opponent once was. 

Gilbert let out a scream as the king's blade punctured his shoulder. It was a sharp sting that felt like it was ripping his body apart. The king dug it in deeper, he grunted out in pain. 

"Come on Beilschimdt! Stand up and give me a real fight! I want to see this _beast_ everyone's been telling me so much about!" 

"Don't- patronize me when you started this war over nothing!" He spat out, blood dripping from his mouth. The sword drew deeper, Gilbert cried out. 

"Nothing! You think attacking my prince is nothing?!"

Gilbert's vision grew hazy as all he could focus on was the immense pain in his shoulder. The bastard was drawing it out. He wouldn't just kill him. No, that'd be too easy. He wanted him to bleed. 

"Your fucking prince attacked me first!" He shouted. He grabbed a blade from his belt, he lifted it in defence before the king kicked it out of his hand before he even got a chance to think.

He was way out of his league. He had the power of a prince; but this was the power of a king. 

"I thought I said stand up!"

He pulled the sword out of one shoulder and rammed it into the other. Gilbert screamed. 

"I...I get it. I get having people you want to protect...," He coughed up more blood. He wasn't able to wipe it away this time. It dripped from his mouth as his head hung low. "But you're wasting so many lives..."

"You don't understand anything." 

He drew his sword out. Gilbert's body felt limp. Every bone, every muscle, all of it was aching in pain. He felt a fist knock against his jaw. Crack! How many bones had he broken now? He'd lost track. He felt his mind starting leave him as he lost blood. So much blood...

It hurt. Everything hurt. Why did he have to toy with him like this? Why couldn't he just kill him? 

"I'm going to end you beilschimdt. But I want you to suffer, I want you to hurt like all the people you made suffer!" 

Gilbert's vision went with a flash of black as his sword hit again. 

**

"Elizabeta, where do these go?" Matthew asked as he swung a bag of arrows over his shoulder.

"Just out in the hall." She replied, preoccupied with tightening the string of a bow. 

"Okay." Matthew nodded. He stepped out the hall, making his way down to the hook to hang the bag, when he noticed the sound of footsteps moving softly. 

That was weird, all the other servants were on the lower levels of the castle. It was just Elizabeta and himself. 

Growing an uncomfortable feeling, Matthew crept around the corner.

"H-hello?" He called out. 

What could it be? Another changeling? Had the armies gotten into the castle? 

The footsteps drew closer. The boots clanked against the tile floor of the castle halls. A familiar face stepped around the corner. Matthew's heart raced as the oxygen nearly left his lungs. 

He backed away a few steps, eyes widened. 

"What are you..." 

The figure seemed to just notice Matthew. His snowy white hair, cold purple eyes and softly carved face was burned into his memory. 

"You." Ivan looked at him, eyes widened a fraction.

"How did you..."

Ivan stepped closer. "You're the servant." 

Matthew gulped away his fear. "G-get away from me!" 

He stumbled backwards, nearly knocking over a small table.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Go away!" Matthew shouted. "Elizab-!"

A gloved hand clamped over his mouth. Matthew's heart lurched in his chest.

"Please wait. I don't want to hurt you. I need your help."

What? 

"Mwhat?" Matthew muffled beneath the glove. He offered the assassin-prince a confused look. Ivan slowly removed his hand.

"Let me explain. Please." He raised his hands and gripped Matthew's shoulders. "I snuck away from the war." 

"Why?" Matthew asked. "Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked with a hint of bitterness behind the fear. He was the one who started this. He was the reason Gilbert was out there.

"No. This isn't at all what I wanted. I wanted to create a safe world for those who didn't have one, those who were suffering." He backed away, removing his hands from Matthew's shoulders. "I had reason to believe that Gilbert was the cause of the suffering in your kingdom. I was wrong." 

Matthew's mouth gapped. Why all of a sudden was mr. Stabby Stabby not wanting to stab people? 

"Wha-"

"I know it's hard to believe but please! If we don't stop this war, your kingdom will be destroyed! I know you don't trust me and I understand if you don't believe me but please. I need someone this kingdom trusts..."

Matthew frowned, Ivan raised his hand to touch him again, he pushed it away.

"You're right about one thing. I don't trust you. For all I know this could be a trap. I'm not going to put Gilbert at more risk than he's already in." Matthew glared lightly at him. "I trusted you once and loom where that got us?" 

"I...had the wrong facts." He looked away awkwardly. "Look, I know I started this, that's why I want to end this. He's out there right now and I'm sorry to tell you this, but if we don't do something he's going to get killed."

Matthew clenched his jaw. "He won't. He made a promise-"

"A promise isn't going to do anything out there. They're going to kill him. That's the plan. They think he was the one who attacked me. My father plans on hunting him down and finishing him off when he's wounded. He's outnumbered and doesn't stand a chance. Please, we can put an end to this."

Matthew's eyes narrowed. "Why me? I don't have any special abilities. I can't fight. I'm not a smooth talker, I don't have powers or anything. So why me?" 

Ivan shrugged. "Because you're-" 

He was cut off by the shatter of glass. Both eyes darted towards the sound of the breaking window. They heard footsteps rushing down the hall. Ivan gripped Matthew's arm.

"And there's your proof. Come on. We've got to move." He gave him a slight tug. 

"What's going on?" Matthew questioned, feeling Ivan drag him away.

"Let's go!" 

"Wait, Elizabeta's in there!" He planted his feet. Ivan tugged his arm again before he pulled away. "I'm not leaving her behind." 

Ivan looked conflicted. He glanced at Matthew's determined look before sighing. "Fine. Make it quick, we don't have a lot of time." 

As if on cue, the doors burst open to the room, Elizabeta rushed out.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked, reacting to the sound. "Matthew, are you okay? Wait," She paused, catching sight of Ivan. "Who the hell are you?"

"No time." Matthew gripped her wrist. "We're going to save Gilbert."

"Huh?" 

There was another sound of smashing glass. A few Albion soldiers were spotted at the end of the hall. They pointed at the three and charged. Matthew's heart leapt in his chest. 

"They got in..." Elizabeta muttered. "I can't believe it..."

"Now do you believe me?" Ivan glanced at Matthew's panicked face. 

The three backed away slowly, before making a sprint for the exit.

_Gilbert, I'm coming. ___

__**_ _

___"Come on Luddy, don't be scared. It's just a horse."_ _ _

___The young boy looked nervously at his brother as he gripped the sides of the saddle._ _ _

___"I'm not scared."_ _ _

___Gilbert chuckled as he ruffled the hair of the blonde boy. "Of course you aren't. But it's a big horse, I get it." He stepped closer to his brother, offering him a smile. "Tell you what, how about I come on with you. That way if you feel like you can't control it, I'll help you out."_ _ _

___The boy looked awkwardly at his brother before shrugging. "I guess. If you want to..."_ _ _

___Gilbert grinned. He hopped up on the horse, right behind his little brother. He reached his arms around him, taking the strap of the horse in his hands. He guided it into his brother's hands. "Just like that."_ _ _

___His brother, who had previously been afraid of riding a horse, set off that day. His eyes were widened with amazement as he felt the air rush through his slick, blonde locks. He felt the untamed strands of blonde free themselves from their usual order. The boy smiled, showing his teeth as he hollered out a cheer, making the horse go faster._ _ _

___His brother's smile was so contagious that day._ _ _

__Crack. Another punch. Snap._ _

__Pain. All he could think about was pain._ _

__He brought his arms up in a pitiful attempt at self defence. He was easily over powered._ _

__The strength of the king was crazy. It was nothing he'd seen before. This was the strength of someone fit to lead a kingdom. This was the strength of someone who could take out armies single handedly. His strength and intimidation matched that of his own father, and up until that point, he'd been the only man Gilbert had ever been afraid of._ _

__He'd die any minute now. He was just waiting for it. He was waiting for the pain to end and the snapping to stop._ _

__He thought of his brother. The way his stoic face would light up with excitement. The way his cheeks would flush an adorable red when he was embarrassed. He loved Gilbert. He looked up to Gilbert. He counted on Gilbert._ _

__Gilbert had let him down._ _

__He never found out what happened to him. He never avenged Ludwig like he promised he would. He didn't do a damn thing and now he was going to die and Ludwig's mystery would die with him._ _

___"Promise me you'll come back okay?"_ _ _

__Matthew. That was a name that had been on his tongue and in his head so many times._ _

__He was counting on him to come back. He was putting his faith in him to keep his promise._ _

__Maybe he wasn't done just yet.  
Maybe he had a chance. _ _

__Just maybe..._ _

__He caught the sword pointed at his chest and stopped it with his hand. He gripped the blade, it cut into his palm._ _

__"You can stab me all you want you frozen bastard. But you are not stepping a single fucking _foot_ inside this castle." He spat out, the fire not yet extinguished from his eyes. _ _

__Maybe for once, he didn't have to let someone down._ _

__**_ _

__"So when you said you were going to stop this, did you have a plan with that too or are we just improvising?" Matthew asked in a huffed breath as he sprinted around the castle._ _

__"I have a plan. I'll confront my father and use magic to place a barrier around the city." Ivan explained. An Albion knight stepped around the corner, Matthew nearly walked into them before Ivan pulled him out of the way but the back of his shirt. He took them down with a blast of magic._ _

__"And where do we come in?" Elizabeta asked, gripping a sword in her hand._ _

__"I need you to talk to your side." He said. "And maybe tell me where we're going."_ _

__"Courtyard." Matthew spoke up. "Gilbert has to be there."_ _

__The three skidded to a stop, catching their breath._ _

__"Right. Lead the way then." Ivan nodded at the other. Matthew turned and peered around the corner of the wall._ _

__"There are more down here." He whispered to the other's. Two heads popped up behind him. There were two Knights at the end of the hall, each patrolling._ _

__"I'll handle them, you two keep moving." Elizabeta whispered, grabbing hold of her sword._ _

__"On your own?" Matthew questioned. She nodded._ _

__"Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine. Go get your man."_ _

__Matthew ignored the last comment. "I can't leave you here to take both of them out alone."_ _

__Elizabeta snickered. "Oh come on now. Have a little faith in me. I'm a big girl I can defend myself. Besides," She flexed her arm. "These guns aren't just for looking pretty ya know?"_ _

__Matthew smiled slightly. He touched her shoulder. "Please be careful."_ _

__"Always."_ _

__And with that, she charged down the hall. Matthew was hesitant to leave. It wasn't until Ivan started dragging him by the arm that he was able to move._ _

__They finally made it to the doors out the courtyard and were greeted by the touch of cold air. Surrounding them were the sounds of swords clashing and battle cries. Matthew's eyes scanned the area for Gilbert._ _

__He wasn't paying attention and got swept away in the action. An Albion knight charged at him, pinning him to the ground. Matthew blinked, completely stunned for a moment before he started to struggle._ _

__"Hey! Get off of me!"_ _

__He kicked at the attackers chest but to no avail. The attacked pinned his arms down with one and reached behind him, grabbing his dagger. Matthew's eyes widened as the glint of sun against the blade flashed into his eyes. He shut them, anticipating impact, but nothing came._ _

__There was a flash of purple, and before he knew it a heavy weight has been lifted off him._ _

__Ivan stood with his hand up, he had blasted him away._ _

__Matthew propped himself up on his elbow's, his mouth gapped._ _

__"You...saved me."_ _

__"Consider that an apology for trying to kill you earlier." He reached down, pulling Matthew to his feet. "Now let's move. Stay close to me and try not to get caught up in anything."_ _

__Ivan's hand gently wrapped around Matthew's. His hands were oddly soft yet dry._ _

__He lead him through the battle. Both pairs of eyes were set looking for Gilbert. In all the chaos, it felt impossible to find anything. Matthew could barely keep track of his own feet never mind someone else._ _

__"Ivan! Look out!"_ _

__Matthew yanked him out of the way as an arrow wiped past them. Ivan glared at the shooter and cast another blast of magic, taking them out._ _

__They continued to run, until Matthew's eyes finally laid sight at the glint of one out of a thousand blades._ _

__A sword, hanging up in the air, ready to strike down._ _

__And Gilbert on the ground, motionless._ _

__Matthew's heart leapt in his chest as he felt his stomach drop. He tore his hand from Ivan's grip, which immediately got the others attention._ _

__"No." He muttered, barely even audibly._ _

__Matthew didn't even have time to think before his legs started moving. He ran, one thing on his mind. His feet slammed against the muddy ground as he sprinted. His vision felt tunnelled, and at the end of, so far away, Gilbert was calling to him._ _

__"No!" His cry pierced the air. "Gilbert!"_ _

__

__Matthew's cry was like an electric shock that resuscitated Gilbert. His eyes snapped open as his stomach sank. He slowly turned his head to see if his ears were lying to him._ _

___No way..._ _ _

__"Gilbert!"_ _

__Matthew nearly tripped, tumbling forward. "You get away from him! Gilbert!"_ _

__Gilbert was still; frozen. The King's attention turned to Matthew and Ivan close behind._ _

__"Don't touch him!"_ _

__Matthew lunged forward, knocking the king to the ground. He scrabbled to his feet, rushing to Gilbert._ _

__"Gil- Gilbert! Oh god- look at you! Gil, hey!" He clutched the injured prince in his arms, pressing his head to his chest. He shielded his body with his own. Casting a nervous glare at the king. "I- I won't let you near him! You'll have to pry him from my cold dead hands if you think I'll let you hurt him!"_ _

__Matthew was shaking. Gilbert could feel it. He couldn't tell if it was from adrenalin or fear, maybe both. Gilbert's hand lifted weakly, resting on his cheek._ _

__This kid was really something. He couldn't reach his own backside yet he still rushed in to a hopeless battle to rescued him. Gilbert would never be able to tell if it was his bravery or stupidity._ _

__"You're just a constant pain in my ass huh?" He asked weakly, his voice shaking. "Get out of the way idiot."_ _

__"No."_ _

__His thumb brushed against Matthew's cheek._ _

__"Can't you just follow orders for once?"_ _

__Their reunion was cut short as the king came rushing back in, sword drawn. Gilbert caught glimpse of him in the corner of his eye. In a last burst of energy, he pried Matthew off of him and threw him out of the way. Matthew tumbled to the ground, landing on his back._ _

__Gilbert shut his eyes, Matthew widened his, he let out a scream in protest as the sword swung down. Life went in slow motion. The air was thick and Matthew felt as if he were drowning._ _

__Then everything stopped as the blade clashed against another._ _

__Ivan stood in front of Gilbert, his sword blocking the other's._ _

__"That's enough father." He swung it down, casting the others sword away._ _

__Matthew didn't hesitate to sprint back to Gilbert. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a protective and longing hug. Gilbert's loopy eyes focused on Ivan as he tried to put the pieces together._ _

__The king was speechless, his mouth gapped as he stared at his son._ _

__"This ends now. Put down your sword." He lifted his hand, magic generating in his palm._ _

__"What? How? Ivan, what are you doing?"_ _

__Matthew's soft hands wrapped around Gilbert's arm, he swung his arm over his shoulder to help him stand. Gilbert's blood ran cold as he stared at the scene in front of him._ _

__Just what in the hell was going on?_ _

__"Put down the sword, or I'll make you."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on: Gilbert gets his ass kicked 
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Also I'm sorry if the action is terrible and doesn't make sense. I tried. 
> 
> Also, guess who's back. Back again. Ivan's back. Tell a friend. And he's not evil anymore yay!!! 
> 
> I wonder where this will lead...


	14. Any Other Way

Gilbert's head was held delicately against Matthew's chest in his protective grasp. He could hear his heart drumming rabidly beneath him. His eyes travelled weakly over to Ivan, who stood as their only defence. 

"Get out of the way. You don't know what you're doing." His father demanded. Ivan stood his ground. He kept a cold, focused glare on his father. "This...this is treason!" 

"Give it up. Send the army home. We don't need this." Ivan stated. His father's expression varied between anger and confusion. 

"Ivan! This is for you! I'm doing this for you!" 

Ivan shook his head. "No you're not. You know that, don't you?" 

His father's expression fell. He looked as though he'd been slapped in the face. He gritted his teeth, opening his mouth to say something, before closing it. He closed his eyes for a moment a breathed through his nose and out through his mouth. He opened his eyes again and Matthew's stomach flipped at the look of newly found determination in the king's eyes. That, and the look of bloodlust. 

"If you don't stand down, I will take you down. Son or not, I won't be stabbed in the back." He stated firmly. Ivan kept his feet planted defensively in front of Gilbert and Matthew. He wasn't going to budge. "So be it."

The kind loomed in closer. Matthew felt helpless. He felt utterly useless. He desperately grasped onto Gilbert as if he might disappear from his arms any second. Gilbert was fazed in and out on consciousness. He'd finally hit the wall and could barely manage to stay awake. He mummered Matthew's name to calm the other down. Matthew could barely hear him over the sound of the blood pounding in his chest. He watched with a sense of hopelessness as the king and Ivan clashed swords. 

He opened his mouth a croaked out without even realizing it. "Stop." 

The fighting continued. No one seemed to acknowledge him. He opened his mouth again. 

"Stop!"

Before Matthew knew it, he was on his feet. Ivan and the King both shot him two different yet nearly identical looks. 

"Matthew stay-" Before Ivan could finish his sentence, Matthew stepped forward.

"You can't keep doing this! You can't–" He stuttered, finally aware that he was even speaking. "Please."

"Matthew get back." Ivan warned again. "Take Gilbert somewhere safe."

"And what? Leave you to die out here? I- just..." 

His heart shook in his chest. He glanced back at Gilbert slumped helplessly on the ground, barely even able to hear him. He gritted his teeth before taking a step forward.

"I don't expect you to take my word for it. I'm not anyone important. I'm not a prince," He glanced at Gilbert. "Or a warrior, or a king. I'm a servant—no, not even that. I'm a nobody." He muttered. The king looked at him confused.

"What-"

"But, that doesn't make me any different." He spoke up. "I'm a person trying to get by, just like you, or him, or them." He nodded towards the others fighting across the field. "When it really comes down to it, we're all the same. We're all scared, wanting to be protected but worried about being weak. We all have hopes, dreams, things we like and things we hate. When it comes down to it we're all the same. So why do we need to do this?" 

The king shook his head, almost laughing. "So naive. You think you can just offer a few words to make up for years of political discourse? The battlefield is no place for a child." 

Matthew clenched his fists at his side. He shot the king a cold yet calm and determined glare. There wasn't much malice, and on the inside he was shaking. He was rambling his mouth in front of some guy with a sword who if Ivan wasn't standing right next to him would've probably jammed it through his chest already. He took another deep breath. 

"I know that. I know that there's history and I know that I'll probably never be able to understand the extent of this. But I don't care. I'm not here because of some duty to a kingdom. Hell, I'm not even from here! I'm from Albion. I'm from the sworn enemy of this kingdom but you know what? I don't care. Maybe it's because I've never had power before. Maybe it's because I'm naive, or stupid, or weak, but...I believe in a world that's just and safe. I know it's not hopeless. Maybe I won't be the one to save everyone—b-but who's to say it won't be him?" He pointed off at the crowd. "Or her!" Then at Elizabeta. "Or even you. Do you really want to be known as the king who threw his people into a senseless war over some petty rivalry? Maybe you don't realize but every person out there has their own life. They have people who are hopping and _begging_ that they come home okay."

"They knew what they signed up for!" 

"They signed up to defend you and you repay them by wasting their lives?" 

The king waltzed towards him, Matthew took a step back before Ivan stepped in front.

"He's right." Ivan agreed. The king rolled his eyes. 

"The world doesn't work that way. I'm sorry but it's a kill or be killed world and I'm not going to be someone's prey!" He shouted with vigour. "You can take sides with this...this peace talker all you want but if that's who you chose to be then you are _not_ my son." 

A crowd had accumulated around them. Matthew hadn't even noticed until then. His vision was hazed and blurry but at the same time very focused. His stomach jumped as a near by soldier threw his weapon on the ground. He didn't know what side he was from. His coat of arms was so torn up but that didn't even matter. 

"I don't know about you, but I'd much rather be at home with a nice drink then here. If we can solve this a better way, then I say we do it." The man stated with a grin. The ground grew into murmurs before another dropped their weapon. Matthew recognized his armour from Albion. Next was a Teutonic, then someone from Moscow, and then, almost the whole crowd around them had dropped their weapons. 

The rest of the field stopped and started watching the crowd surrounding the king begin to forfeit. Those on opposing sides sharing in confusion. 

Elizabeta tossed her sword in the grass.  
"I'm a blacksmith, not a knight." She smiled at Matthew and Gilbert. "Let's go home."

Matthew's senses were in overdrive. Everything felt surreal as he watched person after person throw their weapons down into the tattered grass as the king in front of him grew weaker and weaker. A strong warrior was one thing, but what was that warrior without his army? One after another, people began to surrender. Even those who didn't lay down their weapons stopped fighting. Matthew turned his head to Elizabeta's reassuring smile. He let out a choked gasp of relief. 

"Yeah...lets go home." 

**

Gilbert looked almost dead as he laid in his bed motionless. If Matthew hadn't been with the doctor the entire time he probably would've thought so. His entire body was bloodied and bruised. His face was drained from colour and he barely moved and inch except for the slight rise and fall of his chest. His breathing was even and the doctor said he'd need a while to rest up but ultimately, he'd be okay. 

Matthew couldn't have been more relived to hear that. He'd been practically glued to his bed side since they'd returned. He glanced down at Gilbert's hand resting upwards on the white sheets and smiled. He rested his own hand next to it in his own way of comfort. He looked up at the gashes on the others face and felt a burning pit in his stomach. It just felt wrong. 

He took a damp cloth and began dabbing away at the spots of dried blood surrounding his cuts. He felt a bitter warmth in getting to be this close to him but cursed himself for it. This is nothing he should be excited about. He bit his lip, glancing around the room.

"You really freaked me out today. Did you know that?" Matthew spoke softly. He continued to dab the cloth across Gilbert's face. "I was scared for you." 

He didn't expect nor want a reply. He was content just getting out his feelings, wether Gilbert heard them or not. 

"You know as much as I bothered you about it, you did keep your promise. I mean, barely though. Look at you... And this is coming from the guy who burnt himself on a damn candle." He huffed out a laugh. His fingers brushed gently against the others skin. "Thanks for coming back okay." 

Gilbert's lip moved slightly as he sucked in a breath. Matthew's eyes travelled towards them and noted the fresh bite marks. He'd recognized them because he'd seen them on his own lips many times. 

Matthew places the cloth down and returned to his seat right next to Gilbert's bed. The King, Gilbert's own father had barely even stepped into the room to see his own son. That bothered Matthew. The rest of the Knights had a lot to do in terms of cleaning up after the war and treating injuries of their own. Matthias however, did step in to see the prince.

 _"Take good care of him. Okay?"_

Matthew felt a strange feeling of guilt at Mathias' bittersweet expression when he'd said that. It was almost as if he was passing something on, or moving on from something. In hindsight, Matthew could see that Mathias saw what was there. Even afterwords he could never figure out why Mathias had such an accepting look on his face. 

He brushed a stray white bang away from the others face as he looked down at him softly. 

"Why do you have to over work yourself so much? You're going to kill me one of these days you know?" He laughed dryly. "You need to eat food and take care of yourself. I know you're a spoiled, pompous prince used to people doing it for him, but at least try." Matthew joked. "You worry me." 

Matthew's mind recalled the state of Gilbert laying defeated on the ground. It was burned into his memory. 

"You're too hard on yourself. Please don't be so damn stubborn all the time. Just—let people help you. It doesn't have to be me. I'm about as useful as a mouldy potato so I understand if you don't want my help. But please, just take someone's because you can't keep ripping yourself apart like this. I know you're the _supreme indestructible lord awesomeness_ but like, I don't know...just don't go doing everything by yourself because you have so many people here for you. There's Mathias, Vash, Lovi, Elizabeta,—me." Matthew's voice began to quiver slightly.

"Don't ever think you're not good enough. You don't need to prove anything. The people who try to tell you otherwise—well they're rotten, and you're worth the whole bunch combined." 

Matthew didn't know when his eyes started watering. He did know however, how they stopped almost immediately as something clasped around his wrist. He almost screamed. _Almost_. He pried his wrist away and jumped out thirty feet, or as far away as he could physically get, from the bed. His heart calmed when he heard low chuckling. 

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Gilbert let out mockingly. "I think I might cry." 

Matthew's startled fear was instantly replaced with a new panic as realization had hit him. Gilbert had heard every word.

 _Every word._

Matthew face fell through an arrangement of expressions as he gawked slightly. Gilbert was smirking smugly and he hadn't even opened his eyes yet.

"Y-you were..." Matthew gulped. "How long were you awake for?" He almost didn't want to know the answer. Gilbert did his best to shrug.

"Long enough to hear your heart felt speech. I must say Mattie I am truly flattered." His smirk only seemed to grow with every passing second as realization and dread sunk further and further into Matthew's soul. The blonde practically shrunk into himself. "Gosh I hate to worry you like this. I didn't know you _loved_ me so much." 

Matthew rarely wanted to punch people in general, never mind punch them just because of the smugness in their voice.

" _Love_?! I'm not in _love_ with you, I was just, er...concerned..." Matthew defended as he stepped closer towards the bed. Gilbert finally opened his fiery eyes and flashed Matthew a grin. 

" _Oh Gilbert, please don't hurt yourself I don't know what I'd do without you my love_!" He mocked in a heightened voice with sounded dangerously horse. 

"That's not even close to what I-" 

" _I cannot live without you Gilbert! Your amazingness is too good for this sinful word_!"

Matthew frowned. His eyes narrowed as he mustered up the best glare he could to offer the other. "Modesty isn't your thing is it?"

Gilbert laughed at his own joke. His head swung back into the pillow. He glanced over at Matthew and now that he was awake Matthew could clearly see the bags under his bright eyes.

"It's flattering really, but don't worry. I'm not gonna die that easily you know. I mean what kind of supreme lord of indestructible awesomeness would I be if I got my ass kicked by some old man?" He asked in about the least reassuring way imaginable. Matthew moved over to the table to pour Gilbert some water.

"You say that as if it didn't just happen." Matthew commented. Gilbert was quiet.

"Okay. So I _may_ have gotten a _little_ roughed up. I still totally would've won though." He assured. Matthew scoffed in a quick laugh. 

"Oh I'm sure." He poured the water down into the silver cup then delivered it to the prince. "How are you feeling now?"

"Like a million bucks." Gilbert exclaimed. Be propped himself up on his elbows and immediately winced in pain. "Take that back, I feel like absolute shit." 

Matthew slowly guided his body back down to the bed. He propped up his head in his hands and slowly brought the cups to his lips. Gilbert seemed to want to protest at first but since Matthew's method really relatively painless he agreed. 

"I've got arms you know." He commented as Matthew removed the cup from his lips. "But I mean I'm getting taken care of by you so I can't really complain." 

Matthew felt his face heat up. "What do you mean by that?"

"All the other nurses and doctors I've had have been all pokey and prody. Also none of them have been as nice to look at as you." Gilbert chuckled at his own joke as Matthew sighed. He placed the cup down on the table next to him. "Hey, don't look so annoyed. I'm complimenting you."

Matthew looked down at the other fondly. Gilbert looked like he'd been torn to pieces but he still had time to be a jackass. Matthew loved that about him. 

"I meant what I said though. I'm glad it's you with me right now." Gilbert claimed. Matthew looked down at him in surprise. "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Matthew smiled back at him. His hand fell to his side as he gripped the end of the chair. 

"And I can think of no other reckless asshole I'd rather be taking care of." He said with a grin. Gilbert shot him one back. Matthew's eyes seemed to focus down on Gilbert's scarred and nearly broken looking hand. He wanted to hold it in his own and give it a tight reassuring squeeze, letting him know that everything was going to be okay. That it didn't matter if the whole world was against him, he'd still be on his side. He didn't even realize that Gilbert was practically doing that for him in that moment. 

Matthew stood up abruptly. He quickly gathered his things as if something had come up. Gilbert watched him curiously. 

"Where are you going?" He asked. 

"You need your rest. I'm going to send in the doctor, or something. You need to eat. I'll get you some dinner. I'll try to find the king so he can see-"

"No." Gilbert cut him off. "No I don't wanna see him; I wanna see you." 

Matthew didn't look him in the eye because if he did he was almost certain he'd either set on fire or burst into tears. Maybe both. 

"Look, if he gave a shit about be he'd be here." Gilbert added in. Matthew looked at him sadly. 

"Gil..."

"Just—don't worry about it. Okay? I don't need him here." He claimed, sounding as if maybe it had been better off if Matthew hadn't said anything about the king at all. Before Matthew could begin thinking he'd done something wrong, Gilbert called out to him. "Mattie."

Matthew responded to that call as if his life depended on it.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me."

Matthew responded with a silent nod of confirmation. He sat down next to his bed and watched Gilbert's worried expression change to one of peace. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillow. Matthew glanced back down at his hand and in a surge of confidence he reached for it. His hand clasped around his cold palm. Gilbert, as if he'd been expecting it, didn't reply. He simply clasped his hand around his back. Matthew stroked his hand lightly with his thumb. Gilbert's eyes creaked open and briefly met the other's. 

"You did a lot for me today. I know I don't say this often, but thank you." 

It amazed Matthew how Gilbert's tone was capable of being so genuine. There wasn't a hint of smugness or mockery in his words, just true honestly and acceptance. Matthew stammered to get out a reply but Gilbert seemed content in what he'd already gotten out. 

Instead, Matthew looked down at Gilbert's hand and gave it that tight squeeze that said it all. 

**

"I am not going to apologize to him." 

Gilbert kept his arms folded firmly in front of his chest as he glared stubbornly and the two blondes in front of him. 

"Gilbert he saved our lives-" Matthew argued.

"Yeah, after he tried to _kill_ us." He spat out. "I think that's reason enough not to like him."

Ivan didn't seem surprised by Gilbert's blatant rejection. He stared down at the prince who looked close to being in his death bed yet still held an angry fire in his tone. 

"Gil come on, we're working towards a peaceful resolution here." Matthew once again attempted to reason. Gilbert frowned like a child. He shook his head.

"No. I'm not saying it. He can suck my dick." 

"Gilbert!" Matthew whisper yelled. 

"What?"

"You can't just say that?! He's a prince!" Matthew nearly shrieked. Gilbert stared at him flatly. 

"So am I. What makes him so fucking special? 

Gilbert, as much as Matthew loved him, knew exactly how to irritate him in almost any way imaginable. It had become one of his favourite activities. 

"It is alright." Ivan reassured Matthew. "I did not expect to be able to reason with such a child."

"Yeah. Remember when you tried to _stab_ me? Cause I sure do." Gilbert spat out. Ivan eyed him carefully. 

"It was a misunderstanding-" Ivan began before Gilbert cut him off. 

"Stab. Like with a knife. What was it you said? Something like _your reign has come to an end_ as you chased me around with a knife." He stated bitterly as he mocked the other's accent. 

"I was led to believe that you were a very different person-" 

"You know I usually do a fact check before I go at someone with a fucking knife!" He shouted. Ivan sighed. 

Matthew winced at Gilbert's tone.  
He offered a sheepish laugh as he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Will you at least hear him out?" He asked with a pleading grin. Gilbert frowned at the other. He tensed under Matthew's hand. "Please?"

Gilbert was quiet for a moment before he let out a sigh. "Alright. I'm listening."

Ivan cleared his throat. He kept himself positioned formally as he spoke. "I would like to form an alliance between our kingdoms to avoid future conflicts. It is mutually beneficial for both our people so while I don't care for you personally-"

"Well I'm glad that's not one sided." He interrupted. Ivan glared quietly. 

"I highly suggest you join me in my search for a resolution." He finally finished. Gilbert rolled his eyes as he seemed to barely hold back whatever other words he wanted to say. 

"Fine." He answered flatly. 

"Fine?" Ivan questioned. 

"Fine." He reiterated. 

"Fine." Ivan agreed. 

Matthew stared between the two, feeling as if he were supervising a group of children. He suppressed the urge to groan loudly. 

"Great. Glad we have that settled." Matthew nodded. Ivan smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Thank you for your help Matthew." He stated genuinely. The blonde blushed awkwardly and stuttered.

"Uh-yeah um, I mean I didn't really do much but uh- no problem..." He laughed uncomfortably. Gilbert stared skeptically between the two as he eyed the hand on Matthew's shoulder. 

"I owe you." Ivan lowered his hand from his shoulder and touched Matthew's gently. Gilbert pressed his lips into a tight line as he resisted the urge to mock the two. When Ivan's hand lingered for a bit too long for Gilbert's liking he reached over and tugged on Matthew's free hand, pulling him towards the bed. Matthew tumbled backwards. 

"Haha yeah, great moment and I really hate to break it up but Mattie I'm out of water. How about you be a real peach and go and do your job?" He asked in a bitter tone. He grabbed the metal pitcher beside his bed and shoved it at the other. Matthew glanced at it with a tired expression.

"Of course." He replied flatly. He nodded politely at Ivan before trudging out of the room. Gilbert followed his with his eyes. As soon as the door clicked shut, Gilbert shot his eyes up accusingly at the blonde. 

"Don't even fucking think about." He warned. Ivan opened his mouth to reply, then closed it, seemingly confused. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. He's off limits." Gilbert stated firmly. Ivan took a moment to catch on, but when he did, a grin spread across his face. If Gilbert didn't know any better, he'd say it was a competitive one. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." He assured with a sly grin. "I'll leave you to rest Gilbert." He made his way towards the large wooden doors of Gilbert's bedroom. He opened it as the handle clicked. Gilbert glared at his back as if it'd been the cause of every problem in his life. 

Before Ivan left, he turned around and offered Gilbert one last grin. 

"I'll go see if Matthew needs a hand." 

And with that, the door clicked shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5000 years of not updating later...
> 
> So I came very close to abandoning this fic but I have come too far for that. Thanks a bunch for reading, I'll try not to take literally the lifespan of an average person to update.


	15. Sudden And New

The was an obvious change in atmosphere after the war had ended. The troops began shoving off back home and the servants and workers of the castle one by one came back. 

"I see you kept your promise, bastard." 

Loving greeted him at the end of the hall, catching the blonde by surprise. He smiled. 

"Glad to see you're back, I was beginning to worry you'd left me here with Gilbert." Matthew stepped towards him with a grin. 

"I could never." Lovino laughed before briefly taking the other in his arms. He smiled proudly at his friend. "Heard you put on a real show. See what happens when I'm not around to look after your ass?"

Matthew grinned awkwardly and tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind his ear. Lovino nudged his shoulder.

"I'm joking asshole. I'm proud. We all owe you one for knocking some sense into that guy." He patted Matthew's arm lightly. "So thanks."

"I wouldn't really call it knocking. I'd put it more as me desperately making stuff up on the spot." Matthew chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Lovino shrugged and grunted. 

"Meh, more than what I did. I got wasted with my brother so you've got more points than me." Lovino laughed. 

Piece by piece, Matthew's life begun to fall slowly back into place. 

**

"Matthew, I don't know if you've realized this, but I do in fact have legs." 

Matthew gripped Gilbert's arm like his life depended it as he led him across the room. 

"I see that." Matthew commented, looking down at Gilbert's struggling legs as he supported his body weight. "Legs, that I will remind you, were just practically snapped in half." 

Gilbert grumbled and rolled his eyes. "You're so dramatic. You act like I'm made of goddamn glass or something." 

Gilbert pried his arm free and leaned his hand against the wooden dresser. He'd finally started getting up on his feet again, slowly but surely. Matthew seemed hesitant to let him on his own but after a sharp warning glare sent his way when he reached back out, Matthew allowed him his space. 

Gilbert picked out a few shirts and pulled them free from his closet. "Your advisers want to talk to you." Matthew informed him. Gilbert's expression fell to distaste.

"Boring." He replied bluntly. "Tell them I can't go, I have a severe case of not giving half a fuck." 

Matthew hid a small smile. He lingered around the dresser as Gilbert picked out his clothes. Gilbert hobbled over to the bed and begun to change. Matthew assisted with the clothing and begun buttoning up his white shirt. He helped place the black vest around him. Helping Gilbert with things such as dressing became such a normality for him that he never even questioned it anymore. 

"Besides, I've got other plans today." Gilbert stated. Matthew looked up.

"You do?" He questioned. Gilbert grinned and nodded.

"Yep. I'm spending the day with you." Gilbert confirmed with a smirk. 

Matthew's smile faltered. Lovely. Hearing that from Gilbert rarely turned out well, particularly for Matthew. 

"You are?" He asked with a hint of hesitation. This only seemed to feed Gilbert's intent. 

"Yes. We have some important business to handle." Gilbert adjusted the collar of his vest and stood up, balancing himself against the pillar of his bed. 

"Business?" Matthew repeated breathlessly. 

He had a burning feeling he didn't want to hear what Gilbert was about to explain. He had enough woods travelling to last him a lifetime. Gilbert's idea, however, wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

"Mattie, what do you do in your free time?" 

_Free time? What free time?_

Matthew didn't say that out loud. He'd feel too bad if he did. 

"Umm..." He mumbled. He shuffled around on his feet and dug his hands deep inside his pockets. "I dunno, I guess I like, eat...sleep."

Gilbert stared at him blankly before sighing. "Oh that's right, I forgot you don't have friends." 

Despite the truth in that statement, Matthew was slightly offended. Perhaps it was the way Gilbert cockily snickered after that made him spurt in defence. 

"I have plenty of friends!" He argued. Gilbert pulled up the cuffs of his shirt and raised his brow. 

"Oh yeah? Name one." Gilbert lifted his head and crossed his arm as he leant against the bed pole. "That's isn't Lovino or the Knights. They don't count, they have to be around you." He rephrased.

Matthew bit his lip and looked away. "Um, there's uh...you just haven't met them." 

Gilbert's proud grin spread."Really?" Matthew silently cursed himself for being the world's worst liar. Not like he really cared that Gilbert knew he didn't have many friends, because well, he didn't. Still, he didn't need to be a jackass about it. Though Matthew supposed a cocky jackass was better than a dead jackass. "Well you're in luck because, unlike you, I'm not a lonely shut in." 

It took a moment for Matthew to catch on to what Gilbert was implying. "What about your other plans?"

"Screw my other plans. I'm a prince I can do whatever the hell I want." Gilbert claimed with glee. He rose to his feet and clasped his hand around Matthew's wrist. "Now come on, I've got something I wanna show you." 

**

The field around them blew in the wind softly. The blades of grass brushed against Matthew's leg as he watched Gilbert glance back at him. Gilbert kept just a few steps ahead of him as he led the way. Matthew took in the sight of the sunbathed field. He followed Gilbert through the long stocks of grass. 

Matthew felt slightly bad about expecting the worst. He'd been preparing himself for a trek through the woods or some sort of elaborate training scheme. But instead, he was in a scenic field with grass up to his knees. 

"What is this place?" Matthew asked as he glanced around. Gilbert grinned.

"I figured you'd like it, it's an old field my brother and I found ages ago." He stated a nostalgic ridden tone. "Though I have mixed feelings about this place, I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to sunflowers." 

Matthew chuckled as he trailed behind. He quickened his pace to walk in step with the prince. The field was littered with sunflowers, dandelions and various other yellow flowers. Matthew's hand brushed against a flower. 

"What are we doing here?" Matthew asked in a perky tone. Not like he didn't appreciate the scenery, but Gilbert didn't seem like the type to spend a lot of time appreciating aesthetic scenery. 

"You seem like the type to like all that quiet people shit. The castle is crowded and I'm sick of being there anyway." Gilbert shrugged as he dug his hands into his pockets and continued to stock through the field. Matthew felt his stomach light up. 

Gilbert wasn't there for himself. He was there for Matthew. 

He took a few moments to think into Gilbert's actions as they walked in comfortable silence. Gilbert usually only dragged him out when he needed something but this time seemed different. Matthew was the reason rather than the distraction for once. But why? Why all the sudden attention? 

He glanced curiously at the other whose face was focused yet calm as he walked. The sun glowed off his fair skin as his crimson eyes shot ahead as if he were on a mission. Matthew studied him as if he were a puzzle. He looked away when Gilbert caught his gaze. 

Luckily for him, the silent trek didn't last much longer. Eventually they came up-top a small, grassy hill and Gilbert plunked down into the grass. "Here we are." He stated. He glanced up at Matthew and patted the ground next to him. "Well what are you waiting for? A formal invitation?" 

Matthew obediently sat next to the other and curled his legs up to his chest. Gilbert watched him glance around the view from the field with a fond look. He knew Matthew would like it. He could read him like a book at this point. 

Gilbert leaned back. He propped himself up on his arms as his head darted up to the sky. His eyes followed the clouds that roamed in the sky. In his peripheral vision he spotted Matthew's frequent awkward glances and grinned to himself. 

Gilbert was acting strange. He'd been acting strange since the war ended. It wasn't a bad kind of strange, it was just a new kind of strange. Gilbert was normally very pushy and impatient. He almost never relaxed but the tension in his shoulder finally faded as his brow and expression fell soft. What worried him most however was how Gilbert actually wanted to spend time with him. Not drag him to some ridiculous place so he could cart around his crap, not some elaborate scheme to get him into doing more work than he needed to. He actually wanted to be around Matthew. Not just that, he blew off his other plans to be with him. 

_Is Gilbert dying?!_

"Mattie, I know I'm gorgeous, but if you wanted to just stare at me you could've just asked." 

_Never mind he's fine._

Gilbert teased, his eyes not leaving the sky. He didn't have to look see the flustered mess Matthew had become in a matter of seconds. He laughed to himself. 

"W-what? I wasn't...n- I wasn't staring at you." He muttered in protest. His face flushed as he was caught red handed. His mind scanned for an excuse for his staring that instead he just denied. Gilbert continued his teasing. 

"It's okay, it's not your fault my striking good looks are too irresistible." 

Matthew opened his mouth again before he caught Gilbert's joking expression. He huffed out a sigh, finally catching on. Gilbert chuckled and ruffled his hair playfully. He slumped his shoulders and blew a stray hair from his bangs that Gilbert dislodged. Gilbert grinned and leaned back on the grounds. He propped his head up behind his arms. Matthew watched him fondly. 

"Come on, get that stick out of your ass." Gilbert's eyes travelled towards him. He patted the ground next to him. Matthew looked hesitantly between him and the grass next to him as his brow rose skeptically. He reluctantly laid next to the prince. They laid side by side as they faced the sky. 

"Are you okay? You're acting...odd?" Matthew glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Mattie, I'm not the odd one." 

"I'd argue that." He added in with a shrug. 

Gilbert grinned and rolled his head to the side. "If I recall correctly, you were the one talking to armour right?" 

Matthew blushed and jumped slightly in embarrassment. So Gilbert remembered that? Felt like ages ago. "That was out of context." The blonde defended.

"You burnt your hand on a candle." 

"So you brought me out here to bully me?" 

"Oh, let's not forget the time you smacked yourself in the face with a bow. That one's my favourite." Gilbert smirked. Matthew rolled his eyes before chuckling slightly. 

A comfortable silence fell between the pair. His eyes scanned the sky as his body relaxed into the grass. Gilbert's hand rested right next to his and Matthew found it impossible to ignore. 

"The world sucks. It's shitty, but at least it's shit for both of us." 

Out of no where, Gilbert begun to speak. Matthew moved his hand away from the other's and placed it across his chest. 

"Is that you're way of saying we're friends?" He asked with a joking smile. 

"You're slower than I thought if it's taken you this long to realize we're friends." Gilbert stated in a gruff voice. Matthew's chest lit up in excitement at his confession. It didn't feel like that long ago that Gilbert stated that a prince and a servant could never be friends. 

So just what changed? 

"You—you know you're actually kinda nice sometimes." Matthew admitted with a soft smile as his eyes followed the clouds. His head lolled over to the side and he met Gilbert's eyes. His eyelids crinkled with his grin before he let out a short laugh. "I mean when you're not being a selfish snob, of course." 

"And you're kinda smart, when you're not being a dorky dumbass." The prince lightly smacked the other's arm. Matthew laughed and protected himself from future assaults. 

What Gilbert claimed wasn't a lie. Matthew may have been severely lacking in street smarts, he never met anyone so clever. 

Gilbert held an endless amount of appreciation for the servant. He'd never met someone so considerate and selfless before. Matthew, as timid and shy as he proved to be, was determined, tenacious, and damn stubborn. Matthew had been latched to his side as soon as he detected that Gilbert needed him. It slowly became apparent to him as the fog that clouded his vision during the war begun to clear. He didn't give the boy enough credit for everything he'd done for him. 

He watched Matthew nervously fiddle with his hands resting across his chest. Matthew was jittery, almost restless. Watching Matthew became sort of a fascination to Gilbert. Matthew would do these things when he wasn't paying attention, like twiddle his thumbs or nervously push back his bangs and tuck them delicately behind his ear. 

Looking at him in the sunlight beneath the sky, Gilbert felt as though he'd been viewing a painting for the first time. 

"You know, I didn't say this before, but what you did during the war was pretty fucking stupid." He blurted out. Matthew seemed surprised by his voice.

"What?" That hadn't been what he was expecting to hear from the other.

"Oh don't think you're off the hook. I haven't forgotten. You running into the battle like that, you could've easily gotten killed." Gilbert jabbed his finger into Matthew's side. "You didn't stay put." Matthew rolled his eyes, Gilbert snarled. "Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm lecturing you!" 

"You know, a simple 'oh thanks for saving me' could've worked..." The blonde sighed. 

"I'll get there. But right now I'm scolding you because that was a dumb fucking move. Unless you learn to fight stay off the battle fields, no matter how dead I look." Gilbert ordered. Matthew hardly felt as though Gilbert was one to talk but at least Gilbert had experience. Still, he wasn't the one who nearly got snapped in half. Gilbert's second statement, however, threw him through a loop. "You're like the closest thing I have to a best friend and it'd kinda suck if you got stabbed in the chest." 

Matthew's cheeks tinged ever so slightly pink as he felt his chest rise. He propped himself up on his elbows and got a good look at the genuine expression resting on the Prince's face. "Gil..." 

Gilbert wasn't finished. "So like, I know you saved me. That was pretty brave—stupid, reckless and really goddamn lucky but, you've got guts. So I suppose you're not _entirely_ useless." 

Matthew almost didn't know how to respond. It wasn't everyday he got showered in compliments from the other. In fact, he never got compliments from the other. 

"You sure know how to flatter." He muttered with a smile, his words betraying his actual feelings. Gilbert shrugged. 

"Not all princes are charming Mattie."

"Believe me I know." Matthew chuckled and brushed his hair back in the way that Gilbert almost never failed to notice. 

Gilbert had it so much worse than he'd initially thought. He was beginning to see it more and more every second as the hole he dug himself in became more and more apparent. However, he had no intention of leaving. 

"Mattie—look, I uh..." He trailed off trying to figure out his own words. He'd caught Matthew's attention as Matthew waited for his words as if they'd been the purpose for his entire life. Gilbert awkwardly diverted his eyes, a habit he'd presumably picked him from the servant himself. "I'm sorry if I'm hard on you sometimes. I know I don't say it, but I really appreciate you being around for me."

Matthew was taken off guard. His head rose and shot towards Gilbert in surprise at the sudden compliment. Gilbert had never been this—open before. All he could do was open his mouth and gape.

 _Who was this man and what had he done with the real Gilbert?!?_

**

The sound of swords clashing against each other snapped through the air. Even the sound of bashing metal couldn't rip Gilbert from his own thoughts as he became more and more aware of what he'd done to himself. 

_I wasn't supposed to let this happen. I really wasn't supposed to let this fucking happen!_

He figured fighting would help wash away his own mind. He disregarded the logic that maybe swinging around heavy swords while recovering from severe injuries might not have been the best idea. Whatever. It wasn't his fault. Matthew wasn't around to tell him not to. Gilbert learned the hard way as swinging the sword felt like his body was ripping in half. 

Instead he sulked on the bench and watched Francis and Antonio go at it. Antonio caught his gaze and offered a sympathetic look before lowering his blade. 

"Gilbert my friend, you look terrible, what's wrong?" The green eyed man couldn't keep it to himself. He studied his friends helpless position. 

"Why don't you go get thrown around like a rag doll and few times and you tell me how you feel." The prince snapped back. Antonio's lazy grin spread. 

"That's not it though is it?" He asked. Gilbert's eyes shot up as he glared. 

"Don't you have work you should be doing?" He spat out. Antonio dropped his sword as Francis watched the exchange with curious eyes. 

"No more than you my friend. What's on your mind?" He placed his arms on his hips. Francis placed down his own weapon, stepping over to the two. 

"None of your damn business." He said behind his clenched teeth. Francis and Antonio exchanged looks. 

"We've known you for far too long Gilbert. You've been acting off lately. Matthieu's worried about you." Francis said in a suggestive tone. Gilbert's head perked up.

"He is?" 

To be fair, was there ever a point Matthew wasn't worried about him? 

"Yeah, he asked if we'd noticed you acting 'strange'" Francis worded carefully. 

"We were wondering if maybe you'd hit you head a lot harder than we'd thought." Antonio joked with a grin as he slumped down on the bench next to the prince. Francis smirked. 

"Or maybe it's Matthieu himself who's got you all worked up." 

_If looks could kill..._

Gilbert's head shot up as he gave the mother of all dirty looks. With that look, Francis immediately knew he'd struck a chord. His grin only grew as Gilbert looked more and more annoyed. 

"Have you ever considered just fucking off for once in your life? You're such a nosey leech-" 

"It is him isn't it?" Francis grinned knowingly. If Gilbert's shoulder didn't literally feel like it was ripping itself apart, he'd hurl that sword on the ground right at the Frenchman's head. "I knew it." 

"Go to hell. You don't know anything." Gilbert protested. He snarled at the others, especially when Antonio began to chuckle. "You both are so lucky I'm injured because if I wasn't..." 

Antonio and Francis' laugher gradually escalated to a full on historical fit. 

"You sure know how to pick 'em!" Francis beamed as his face was red from lack of oxygen. His shoulder shook with laughter as he and Antonio nearly doubled over. 

For a split second Gilbert wondered if he was this obnoxious? 

Yes, it would be a story told for generations. He didn't know what it would be, a tragedy, a comedy, a story with a happy ending or a story where things go horrifically wrong. 

He tried. He really did try. Matthew wormed his way into his heart wether he wanted it or not. Maybe it was the way he awkwardly brushed back his hair, maybe it was the hopeful look in his eyes he held when he thought no one was looking. Maybe it was the way he refused to leave Gilbert's side and stuck by him like his entire life had been devoted to him. Maybe it was the way he gave everything up for him. Maybe it was just his eyes. 

Because Gilbert could fall in love with just those eyes alone. 

It was purely physical at first. Matthew was pretty. His golden hair, his stupidly innocent features, his soft eyes and the small dimples in the corner of his cheeks that made Gilbert want to scream. He hated how dependent he'd become on the other being there. Matthew was just always there and he never though twice about the pretty little thing that was always at his side. He was just Matthew, he was always going to be there because that's what Matthew did. 

When he heard his name desperately screamed across the battle field as Matthew plowed his way through the impossible to get to him, Gilbert realized something. He couldn't pinpoint the exact second it had hit him. Maybe it was when Matthew was crying out for him, maybe it was when he softly brushed his thumb over his hand as he held it, or maybe it had happened a long time ago. Either way, he'd set himself up for the impossible. 

Yeah, they'd tell his story for sure. 

The story of the prince who fell in love with his servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, is that Gilbert admitting his feelings I see? 
> 
> ONLY TOOK 15 BLOODY CHAPTERS!!! 
> 
> I meant to make this longer I swear but I'm already halfway done the next chapter so it should be out soon. There's dancing and feelings and another surprise I can't say yet and I'm so excited to post it. 
> 
> I just wanted to say thanks for supporting this story. It means the world to me and it's kept be writing this. I read every comment and I'm always left grinning like a loser, they make me so happy! Thanks a million for all the continued support!


	16. Crimson

The King had a specific aura to him that Gilbert had grown to despise. His long hair rested effortlessly on his shoulders as his eyes scanned his son's expression. Gilbert sat like a stone statue in the chair across from his father's judgmental eyes. The King folded his hands over the table, watching the other carefully. 

"You've been leaving the castle a lot recently." He stated. Gilbert drummed his fingers against the wooden table. The sound of his taps rang through the otherwise silent room. 

"I've been busy." He answered simply. His father offered a skeptical look. To Gilbert's surprise, he didn't ask about it further. Instead, his father relaxed his arms and leaned back. 

"How are your injuries?" He asked. Gilbert bit back resentment. Only now he'd bothered to ask? 

"I've been better." He shrugged in response. His father didn't need to strain to hear the underlying resentment behind his tone. It was nothing new. 

"You know, last time we were in this room, we were at odds." He stated absentmindedly as he watched Gilbert's expression remain carefree. 

"Not my fault your thought process is medieval." He shot out, leaning back in his chair in a way that mirrored his father. He wasn't even aware of it. "Why'd you call me here? I know you didn't bring me here for small talk so just come out and say it." 

The King looked conflicted. He opened his mouth almost as if he were about to scold Gilbert for his attitude, but years of disagreements proved that it was useless. He remained a calm demeanour before sighing and standing from his seat. Gilbert followed him with crimson eyes. He watched his father saunter over to the large window that led out to the front of the castle. The window almost went all the way up to the tall ceiling. 

Matthew was outside. He was carting a heavy bag of Gilbert's armour from the armoury, flailing about as he did it. The King watched him with curious eyes. 

"You know I was around your age when I met your mother." He stated calmly. Gilbert perked up. The King never spoke about his mother. She was almost as avoided of a topic as his brother was. 

"Is this gonna turn into you trying to convince me into marriage again? Like I tell you every time old man, I'm not-" 

The King curtly cut him off. "Her hair was like yours, white." 

Gilbert closed his mouth and rose his brow. "Okay?" 

The King glanced back at him. His son folded his arms across his broad chest. Gilbert looked impatient. 

"I'm getting older, Gilbert. You still saunter about like a fool but you should know that the day you're going to need to step up is coming closer and closer." 

Gilbert clicked his tongue. His patience was always thin around his father. It was as if every conversation with his father wore out his filter more and more. 

"'Saunter about' I didn't see you out there on the battle field on the war you insisted on fighting in." Gilbert spat out. "Just what the hell is it you think I do around here?" 

"Not enough," He phrased sternly before turning his head back out to the window. Matthew had now disappeared underneath the castle roof. "You have no idea what you'll be up against." 

Gilbert's eyes narrowed. He hated how his father turned a blind eye to everything Gilbert did for the kingdom. He treated him like a pawn. 

"I think I have an idea. I've met all the life-long enemies you seem to keep dragging in, so maybe it's you who doesn't know what they're doing." 

The king's head snapped around. Gilbert didn't flinch. His father cast him a stern look as his blues eyes narrowed in frustration. 

"This isn't a game Gilbert. You think everything I do, every decision I make is just on a whim? You're going to need to come to your senses, and quickly, because you know nothing about how this kingdom works if you think that you'll just be able to fix everything with the snap of your fingers." His father spat out as he stepped closer and closer to the table where Gilbert sat. The prince tensed. He followed him with his eyes.

"Every decision you make, every conversation you have, every step you take, every failure you have, you're being watched." His father spoke carefully. Gilbert clenched his jaw. "Hundreds of people are counting on you to-"

"I find it ironic coming from you. It's funny that you're giving me this lecture when you waste life after life on-" 

His father's curt voice cut through the air again. 

"That! That's exactly what I'm talking about!" He shouted. Gilbert tensed under his booming presence. "You can't save everyone Gilbert! Sacrifices need to be made, and when you're in charge of it all, you'll learn that you if you try to save every life, you'll lose _all_ of them!" 

Gilbert's body fell still. His heart leaped in his chest as his father loomed over him like a tower. His blue eyes were locked on him. 

"The world is watching you Gilbert. Don't take any decision lightly, because sometimes what seems wrong is the only right choice." 

The tension melted as his eyes tore away and rested back on the window. Gilbert swallowed everything back. He gritted his teeth and rose to his feet. He clenched his fists at his side as he stepped away from the table and towards the door. Being stuck in the empty, silent room with him made Gilbert feel as if he were drowning. 

Years of hatred and hurt lingered between the two and fell on their shoulders. His wife, his mother, his son and his brother, all lost from the same hands but the barrier between the two was too thick to break. They were beyond fixing. The king may have lost himself, but Gilbert wouldn't fall into the same trap, not when he'd come so far. He had a kingdom to protect. A friend to protect. And a legacy to protect. Ludwig wouldn't be forgotten, Gilbert would make sure of that. He'd give him the kingdom the young blonde boy dreamed of. 

He'd show him. 

Gilbert's hand lingered on the doorknob. His father stared at his fleeing back and he didn't have to turn around to know of the look of satisfaction on the other's face. Overwhelmed with frustration, Gilbert turned the handle, but before he did, he let out a few words. 

"That's how you see things. You seem to keep forgetting, I'm not you." 

And with that, the door clicked shut. 

 

**

 

If Matthew had one thing he hated above all else, it was how unnecessarily heavy and clunky Gilbert's armour was. He didn't envy him for having to wear it. He'd become quite the expect in polishing, but he'd never find the correct technique for balancing it all in his arms at once. 

Matthew stumbled down the hallway, desperately trying not to tumble and drop his hours of hard work. He stepped carefully to avoid tripping over his own feet. He neared the tall doors of Gilbert room and adjusted his position to free one hand. He carefully came to a stop and juggled around with his hands. The armour was on the brink of collapsing and scattering across the ground. 

Not this time. He'd spent too long perfecting it to have it scuffed up by the ground. 

He slowly wrapped his hand around the handle as he held the armour like a balancing act.

Easy does it. 

Alas, the world was against Matthew's success. More specifically, Gilbert was against Matthew's success. 

_"Don't drop it."_

Matthew wondered if all Gilbert did in his spare time was sneak around the castle spying on him, waiting for the right moment to either startle or embarrass him. 

He inhaled sharply as they clattered against the floor and spilled from his arms. He jumped back and tensed. He heard Gilbert's thick snickering from behind him and instantly regretted the moment he came into existence. 

"Jumpy are we?" Gilbert commented smugly. Matthew whirled around to Gilbert's back resting against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. 

Matthew looked down at his feet in disappointment as he viewed his hours of hard work dirtied and scratched from the floor. His shoulders slumped as he resisted the urge to groan loudly. He raised his gaze to Gilbert's smug smirk. 

"I didn't expect you to be standing in the hallway." Matthew stated in a sigh before his brows furrowed. "Why uh, why are you standing in the hallway?" 

"I was waiting for you." Gilbert pushed himself off the wall. He stepped effortlessly over the pile of armour scattered across the ground and pushed open the door. "I need your help." 

"Oh that's new." Matthew grumbled under his breath as he bent down to pick up his failure. 

"I hope you're excited because I have a list for you." Gilbert pulled off his gloves and placed them on the table. "Hmm, let's see, oh the dining hall needs to be cleaned and swept. The floors need to be scrubbed in the foyer, the whole thing needs to be dusted and now that I think of it, when was the last time the drapes were cleaned?" 

Gilbert shrugged smugly as Matthew's expression fell with each word. He dragged the armour over to the table and gave Gilbert a pitiful look. 

"Is there a reason or do you just hate me?" He asked with a tired sight. Gilbert smirked before turning around and stepping over to his closest.

"I almost forget you're not from here sometimes." He stated as he pulled open the doors and scanned his options. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of my father's coronation. The castle is going to be loaded." He told with a spreading grin. He got immense pleasure from listening to Matthew's silent sighs of pain. "I thought you knew?" He whirled around with a smirk. 

"I mean, that's great and all...at least, I think it's great. But isn't there any other servants who can help out, I'm kinda busy with uh..." He glanced at the armour across the table. "This..." 

Gilbert cocked his head and shrugged. "Yeah but you're my favourite." He teased, offering Matthew a pat on the back. 

Matthew let out a noise that was something between a groan and a humourless laugh. 

"There's a lot of important people coming, so try not to screw anything up." The prince joked. Matthew made his way over to bed and begun working on making it. 

"Sir yes sir." He muttered sarcastically. Gilbert laughed as his eyes followed him. 

Matthew always held a delicate demeanour in every action he did. His fingers wrapped gently around Gilbert's quilt as he pulled it up to the pillows. He didn't even realize he was staring, but there was something about the way the servant moved that was so captivating. His actions were all soft and caring. His hands were gentle and warm, Gilbert knew that first hand. His bangs fell in front of his eyes as he worked. 

Gilbert coughed and looked away. He pulled out a black shirt and hung it on the door of the closet. 

"And you know, we could always use more servers, so you could stay for the party if you wanted." He invited in a quiet tone. Matthew lifted his head and his hair bounced with him. 

"Somehow I feel like I wouldn't fit in with that particular crowd..." He muttered back. Gilbert smiled. 

"Maybe not but I could always use the company." He insisted. He spun around back to his closet. "You can even borrow one of my shirts so you look less like trash. Though come to think of it, you might be too skinny." 

Matthew laughed and walked over to him. "I'm not that small." He defended. Gilbert pressed his lips together and shrugged.

"Whatever helps you sleep a night." He shrugged off in a cocky tone. His eyes lit up as he spun around. "Ask Lovino, he'll help you out. As for now, you know where the broom is." He ordered before smirking and narrowing his eyes. "Unless you wanna stay here and watch me change. I wouldn't be surprised if you did." 

Matthew's cheeks went pink as he rolled his eyes. "That doesn't work when I've been dressing you for the past few weeks. Speaking of which, how are you holding up?" 

When Matthew asked about it, Gilbert felt much less resentful than when his father did. Though Matthew asked insensately about a million times a day. 

"I've been worse." He stated as he removed his shirt, balled it up and tossed it on the floor. Matthew's eyes followed the shirt as it landed on the newly cleaned floor. He internally screamed in frustration. "I can dress myself now. But I mean, the invitations still up if you want..." 

Matthew sighed as he walked over to the discarded shirt and scooped it up. He made an effort to dramatically place it in the laundry basket as he passed by before grabbing his broom. 

"As tempting as it is, I've got a castle to clean." Matthew bowed mockingly before stepping out the door. Gilbert's brow rose.

That kid never failed to surprise him. 

 

**

Gilbert wasn't lying when he said the castle was going to be loaded. Matthew stood uncomfortably in the corner of the room as he gripped his broom. A myriad of people from various upper-class families cluttered the halls and strutted in as if they owned the place. None of them spared Matthew passing glance. Not that he minded. He was fortunate to not be the focus of their judgmental eyes. 

He found himself hiding away in Lovino's room as the brunette rummaged through his belongings. 

"Invited to a party by a prince huh? What kinda fucked up love story are you guys creating?" Lovino asked as he tore his closet apart. Matthew rested his chin on his palm. 

"I'd hardly call it inviting, I'm just doing some serving." Matthew clarified. 

"Serving as Gilbert's entertainment." Lovino corrected as he pulled out a shirt and tossed it at the others face. Matthew blinked and retracted back as it landed on his face. He removed it quickly and glanced down at the fabric. "Now, not that I care at all for those bastards, and nor should you care what they think, but, you dress like a rag so I'm going to help you." 

Matthew casted a mildly offended look. "Why do people keep saying that?"

"Because it's true." Lovino stepped over to him. "Put that on." He ordered. 

Matthew studied the fabric in his hands. It was a white button up shirt. Nothing too special, but much nicer than what Matthew owned. 

"What's this for?" Matthew asked. Lovino scowled. 

"It's a shirt, what the hell do you think?" He barked out. "Now get dressed. I don't know what's going on between you two, but I'm not an idiot. Trust me, I'm going to make you look better than all those pompous assholes in there. You'll look so good that Gilbert will be so stunned he'll go blind. Now shut the fuck up and let me live vicariously through you." 

Matthew opened his mouth to protest then shut it and glanced at the brunette quizzically.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'something between us'?" Matthew questioned. Lovino rolled his eyes as he pulled out a hair brush. 

"Oh please," He pointed his brush in the other's face. "Don't even try to pull that shit with me. You're the worst liar I've ever met." 

Matthew flushed red and looked down. He played with the buttons on the shirt as he hid his face.

"Am I that obvious?" 

Lovino scoffed. "Of course you are, what did you think you were being subtle?" 

Matthew looked away awkwardly and murmured a few incoherent words in embarrassment. 

"Not that it matters because Gilbert's not even trying to hide it. The Knight's are making bets. But I mean, I'd win because I know you the best—hey! Are you gonna get dressed or what?!" Lovino rambled on before shouting. Matthew jumped and quickly begun to change.

"Eh?! Yeah! Sorry..." He muttered as he pulled off his shirt, facing the other way for privacy as he put on the shirt Lovino offered him. "Are you um-are you going to be there?" The blonde asked hopefully. Lovino scoffed. 

"I'd rather get my head chopped off. But fortunately I have an excuse, my younger brother met some guy and I need to interrogate him." Lovino explained. "You'll be fine on you're own." 

Matthew spun around fully dressed. Lovino studied him for a moment before reaching over and adjusting the collar of his shirt. He brought the brush through Matthew's hair and begun to comb it. Matthew looks surprised.

"O-oh, you don't need to-"

"Shut up." Lovino ordered. "I don't trust you with this and your hair is too nice to let go to waste." 

Matthew awkwardly pressed his lips together as he stayed quiet. Lovino got to work, treating Matthew like a doll while the two chatted. 

"So while we're on the topic, what's with you and Antonio?" Matthew asked with a slight grin. Lovino's mouth gapped as he blushed. 

"Bastard! Don't think I won't beat you with this hairbrush!" Lovino threatened. Matthew chuckled.

"Hey, I'm just asking." He placed up his hands in surrender. Lovino rolled his eyes and continued to work. 

"Nothing." The brunette affirmed. "There's nothing between us. He's just—he's just a bastard. A stupidly attractive bastard I'll give him that, but he's too—too, you know," Lovino described him with various hand signals that meant nothing but somehow Matthew understood exactly what he meant. "I could do much better." He stated with pride. 

The more he talked about Antonio, the harder he went on Matthew's hair. The blonde winced at the pull from the brush. 

"I don't doubt it, but from what I've seen, Antonio seems to like you." Matthew stated. Lovino lifted his nose in disapproval. "And from what I've seen, you kinda..." 

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence." Lovino warned. Matthew grinned. 

"You don't need to be shy Lovi..." The blonde insisted. 

" _You_ don't get to talk to me about being shy. Listen, just because you have a terrible taste in men doesn't mean the rest of us do." Lovino commented. Matthew chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

"Right. Okay Lovino." 

The brunette gave a moment of silence to let his anger sink in. Matthew knew him too well at this point. 

"If I didn't love you so much I'd kill you right now." Lovino shook his head. He grabbed Matthew by the shoulders and viewed his work. He smiled and gave a nod of approval. 

"W-what do you think?" Matthew stuttered awkwardly as Lovino studied him intensely. 

Lovino grinned knowingly. He stood up, lifting Matthew by his shoulders. He gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulders and looked at him with pride. 

"You're gonna blow 'em all away." 

**

The ballroom was cluttered with people from all walks of the upper-class life. There were princes and princesses, noble men and women, performers and politicians, butlers and scholars and other servants who appeared to have far more experience than Matthew. 

To no ones surprise, Matthew had located himself in the corner of the room, rendering himself unnoticed. He poured glass after glass and placed them down on the white table cloth. Gilbert was surrounded by a herd of eager suitors and Matthew couldn't help but grin at the uncomfortable look on the prince's face. 

Matthew wore a simple but nice white shirt. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He wore tight black pants with his hair tied back in a simple, purple ribbon. It was efficient for serving anyway. 

The blonde studied the ballroom like it was another world he'd never seen. In the corner of the room, a fancy looking gentleman played softly on the piano. Across from him a stoic man and what appeared to be his brother sipped at their drinks and watched the crowd. Around them was a young, dark haired girl who tugged excitedly and another girl's hand, dragging her presumably for a dance. It was nothing he'd ever seen before. 

What really caught his eye however, was the prince across the room. Gilbert had a natural air to him. He seemed comfortable in the environment, as he had been raised in it since childhood. Gilbert could be a smooth talker when he wanted to be, and Matthew was seeing it first hand. 

The prince wore a black shirt beneath a red coat. He definitely wasn't dressed sloppily. 

They met eyes across the room. Gilbert was caught up in a conversation with two well dressed, enthusiastic older women. He caught Matthew's sympathetic smile and grinned back. The music continued to play as Gilbert wormed his way out of the situation he'd dug himself into and made his way across the room to Matthew. Matthew met him half way and squeezed around the crowds of people, muttering 'excuse me' as he went through. 

When they met, Matthew smiled. Gilbert eyed him and let out a low whistle. 

"I see Lovino went all out." He commented. Matthew smiled and laughed. 

"I look pretty plain compared to everyone else here..." He muttered awkwardly. Gilbert never realized how much he needed the sight of Matthew in a pony tail blushing until he witnessed Matthew in a pony tail, blushing. 

"Sometimes plain is nice." The prince complimented. They shared a small, silent moment before Gilbert noticed two women charging towards him vigorously. "Shit..." He muttered. 

Matthew followed Gilbert's line of vision and glanced back. "What's wrong?"

"These old hags have been following me around all night. They want my to marry their daughters or some shit like that." He explained as he ducked his head. "If they ask just tell them I died or something." 

Matthew chuckled as Gilbert waited for them to pass then grabbed Matthew by the arm and dragged him away. "Woah." Matthew let out as Gilbert pulled on his arm. "Where are we going?" 

"Somewhere where they aren't." Gilbert explained. He led him across the room. The crowd seemed to part for Gilbert where as Matthew had to squeeze his way through. 

They manoeuvred through the crowds. Gilbert kept a grip on Matthew's wrist so he wouldn't lose the servant. Unfortunately, they got caught up right in the middle. Gilbert was spotted as the women charged towards him. The prince cursed under his breath. 

His eyes scanned the room as he looked for any possible escape. The universe was on his side as the band begun to play a slow song and an idea crawled into his head. He pulled Matthew closer and grabbed both his hands. Matthew squeaked and looked questioningly at the prince. 

"Mattie, dance with me." 

Matthew wasn't quite sure he'd heard that right.

"I'm sorry what?" 

"We'll hide in the crowds. You can dance right?" Gilbert looked down at him. Matthew gapped and went red. _Oh god he was serious!_

"W-ha! No!" Matthew shrieked. Gilbert glanced at the women after him before shrugging. He pulled Matthew out into the group. 

"You'll figure out." He claimed. Matthew begun to panic.

Of all the ways he thought he was going to die...

Matthew's face was on fire as he felt hundreds of judgmental eyes on him. Gilbert adjusted his hand and placed it on his shoulder. He felt Gilbert's hand place itself on his waist. 

"Gil, I have no idea what I'm doing." Matthew said in a panicked tone. Gilbert glanced down at him.

"Just follow my lead, you'll be fine." He replied. Matthew stared down at his feet and watched them go back and forth in a pattern. He held his breath. 

This wasn't happening. Nope. This was not a thing that was occurring. He was dreaming. He was having one of those fever dream nightmares. Yeah, this wasn't real. 

Matthew's steps were out of sync as he attempted to follow Gilbert's lead. The music played softly but it did nothing to over power the sound of murmurs coming from the crowd. 

_"Is that the prince? With a servant?"_

Matthew gulped. He continued to look down at his feet, avoiding their eyes.

"Gil, they're watching us..." He muttered. 

Gilbert kept his hand on his waist. Matthew felt Gilbert's other hand give his own a short squeeze. "Forget them. Don't look at them, look at me." 

Matthew's eyes slowly and courageously raised at his encouraging words. Gilbert knew what to say for as soon as he met the crimson irises, he forgot the rest of the world was even there. 

Gilbert looked down at Matthew as if he were the only person in the room he could see. He kept a steady pace as he led Matthew across the floor as the music played. His eyes were intense and captivating. 

"Good. You're doing good." Gilbert encouraged him. Matthew watched the words escape his lips. He stumbled over his own feet, nearly tumbling backwards before Gilbert gripped him quickly to prevent the fall and played it off as if it were a dip. He pulled him back to his feet. "Well, you _were_ doing good." 

"Don't you think people will talk?" Matthew asked. Gilbert spun him in a circle and pulled him back in. "You with a servant." 

Gilbert chuckled and looked at the blonde fondly. "Let them. What are they gonna do about it? I'm the prince, not them." 

He was starting to get the hang of it. One, two, three and back. Yeah, he could do this. 

"You're not the one who's going to be attacked for this." Matthew stated nervously with a smile. Gilbert grinned back. 

"Don't worry your pretty head, I'll protect you." 

Matthew pressed his lips together Gilbert pulled him in closer. Their steps were synchronized. 

One, two, three, back. 

When did Gilbert become so...flirty? 

"There, see, you've got it." Gilbert looked down at Matthew's feet. The blonde smile, his cheeks still on fire.

"I'm a fast learner." 

Gilbert spun him again, their eyes locked on each other as he twirled out. He pulled him back in and the music slowed. 

"So you're not embarrassed?" Matthew asked as he placed his hand back on the other's shoulder. Gilbert's eyelids covered his eyes as he looked down at the other. 

"Not a bit." Gilbert assured. Their steps slowed and Matthew stared back up at him. 

"T-then neither am I." He let out in a spurt of courage. 

The music slowed to a stop as the world came back to them. Gilbert stepped back, keeping one of Matthew hands. He bowed slightly and brought his lips to Matthew's knuckles. His eyes planted on Matthew's as his lips lingered. 

Matthew was certain that if Gilbert kept this up, his heart would rip itself from his chest and he'd just drop dead. 

Gilbert's grin seemed far too cocky and affectionate. He stood back up and released Matthew's hand. It fell limp to his side, much like Matthew's mind. 

"Thank you for the dance." Gilbert muttered smoothly before stepping away. 

_How exactly did I end up in this situation again?_

_Oh yeah, the world hates me._

The room was staring at him as Gilbert snuck back into the crowds. He glanced around, smiling awkwardly as he ducked his head and begun to step away. He worked his way back to his corner, hoping that no one would stop him and interrogate him with relentless questions. 

He could hear them muttering and gossiping as he passed. His insecurities left him as his hand was quickly swept up again. 

"Found you." Gilbert announced. "Come on, let's ditch this place." 

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Matthew stated as he took in the infuriated looks from a group of local girls. 

Gilbert led him outside. The two slipped out the room and onto the small balcony. Matthew had been there before. It was the night he and Gilbert first really talked to one another, as equals. 

The door shut behind them, cutting out the sound of music and chatter as the two stood in silence and offered similar glances. 

Then the both bursted into laughter. 

"I can't believe I just did that..." Matthew laughed in disbelief. 

"I would pay to see the looks on those old hag's faces now." Gilbert chuckled. Matthew snickered and both laughed again. 

"How in the hell did you ever live through those growing up?" Matthew asked in disbelief. The ball had been...an experience, if anything. Gilbert grinned and shrugged.

"By ditching." He stated as he looked back at the silhouettes behind the closed, glass door. He placed two hands on the banister of the balcony. Before Matthew could even say anything, the prince swung himself over and onto the ground. Matthew leaned over to see. Gilbert looked up to him from the ground and opened up his arms. "Come on." He invited. 

Matthew glanced back at the door then at Gilbert, looking hesitant. He awkwardly manoeuvred his legs over the banister. He kept his balance as he glanced down at the ground beneath him. Gilbert stepped up closer and held out his hand. Matthew took it and slid down onto the ground. 

"I used to do this shit all the time as a kid." Gilbert explained. They were in the gardens, a place that until then was relatively unexplored to Matthew. The flowers were trimmed and the dim lighting was only from the stars and moon above them. "Follow me, I've got an idea." 

Matthew trailed behind him, his eyes taking in the garden. "Where are we going?" 

"You'll see." Gilbert replied. He could hear the sounds of crickets and distant music fill the garden as he and Gilbert stepped through. His face was permanently red. He wasn't sure he'd ever recover. He'd be blushing until he died. 

He could hear the faint sound of water flowing as Gilbert led him further and further from the party. Eventually they came face to face with a stone fountain. It was clearly the centrepiece of the garden, in the shape of a mermaid. Matthew's eyes widened in awe. 

"I've never seen this before..." The blonde muttered. Gilbert stood on the stone edges of the fountain. 

"No one ever goes back here. It's pretty much deserted." Gilbert claimed. Matthew watched the water droplets fly from the fountain and down into the small puddle beneath him. He lifted his leg and stepped up onto the stone next to him. 

"It's pretty." Matthew stated. Gilbert looked at the other with fond eyes. 

"Ludwig always liked this place. He liked the quiet." Gilbert reminisced on his times with the blonde prince. Matthew beamed. He loved listening to Gilbert talk about his brother. "We used to play in the fountain." 

There was an underlying sadness in his eyes as he spoke. Matthew looked down at the water and smiled down at their reflection, before an idea popped into his head. Apparently not just his head as they both lifted their heads in unison, meeting eyes. 

Gilbert grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

Matthew smiled. "Am I?" 

Gilbert gave a teasing laugh as he took his coat and tossed it effortlessly into the grass. He jumped into the water and let the water splash on him. Matthew laughed in amazement at his eagerness. Gilbert smirked and splashed up at him. 

"Hey!" Matthew laughed as he protected himself from the water assaults. 

"Get your ass in here Matthew. That's an order." Gilbert demanded. Matthew smiled and shook his head. "Don't make me come up there..." 

Gilbert laughed and blocked himself from the water as there was a splash beside him. Matthew was in the water, his hair stuck to his red cheeks as he grinned from ear to ear. 

"And let you have all the fun? No way." Matthew laughed. His laugh was like the sun. Gilbert could listen to it all day. 

His hand grazed the water as he splashed him. Gilbert closed his eyes as the water hit his face. His eyes narrowed as he smirked mischievously. Matthew shrieked and laughed as Gilbert pushed him down by the waist. He landed on top of him in the shallow water. 

Gilbert would never be able to understand the world's weird way of bringing people together, but in that moment, for the first time, he was thankful for it. 

His hand cupped Matthew's cheek, his lips spread to a gentle smile. Matthew smiled back, his violet eyes tenderly looked up at him. He was so pretty. He was like a flower, delicate, pretty, but filled with so much inner strength. 

Life is short. Gilbert didn't know how much time he'd be granted. He could've died the next day, or a decade from them, and his choice would've still been the same. He didn't want to run out of time, not before he got this. 

He closed his eyes and leaned in. Matthew's heart fluttered as he followed Gilbert in letting his eyelids fall. He parted his lips slightly as he felt Gilbert's breath on his. 

"Hey! What're you kids doing in my garden?!" 

Oh, he almost forgot, the world hated him. 

Both pulled away from each other and jumped up. The saw the figure of the old ground keeper running towards them. He didn't recognize him. They looked down and their soaked clothes then back and each other and laughed. 

"Would now be a good time to leave?" The blonde asked. Gilbert nodded. 

"Yeah, probably." 

He took the other's hand and the jumped from the fountain. Hands clasped, the ran through the gardens, laughing and soaking wet. They heard the grounds keeper quick on their tail and they scurried through the night like fools. 

_He didn't want to run out of time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my favourite :) 
> 
> Also I didn't take 4000 years to update! That's a first!


End file.
